<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arkalion: Tales of Water and Iron by ssbob90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288028">Arkalion: Tales of Water and Iron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbob90/pseuds/ssbob90'>ssbob90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Kalran: Arkalion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Dragons, Dwarves, Elemental Magic, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Gnomes, Guns, Half-Elves, Half-Orcs - Freeform, Half-dwarves, Halflings, Magic, Orcs, Original Fiction, Stockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbob90/pseuds/ssbob90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and again Kalran turns as ages come and go. For a new dawn rises in the eighth age with new ideas and bloody conflict as the wind of fate howls through the four continents. But our story looks to one of them. Arkalion, a northern nation where technology, magic, and spirits are in equilibrium; the south is a desolate wasteland where the forces of the dead bright lord are held back by the nation of Byzalem.</p><p>Our story looks to Kurgren, a bitter and weary half-orc mercenary whose life changed, for better and worse, when he finds a strange orb. Follow his adventure as he meets new allies, foes, and find that there is a greater evil beneath the peaceful land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Kalran: Arkalion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150913</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Azure Tidings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Critiques and reviews are welcome. And if you like it please share it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The attack was swift and devastating.</p><p>That was all Anya could recall as she held onto her wounded friend with Emil's aid, her arm wobbling as she held onto Taryn. Before he collapsed onto their arm, his spear falls to the floor.</p><p>"Leave me... Both of you... run!" He said through a gasp of pain, clutching one of his wounds, a bullet hole through his abdomen. The bleeding stopped with a small amount of healing tonic they had left.</p><p>Anya kneeled to pass him back his spear.</p><p>"No, we won't! You're going to make it, Pirium is nearing!"</p><p>Taryn gritted his teeth, tears began to accumulate before they flowed down. He raised his voice.</p><p>"We must keep it out of their grasp! I'll only slow you down!"</p><p>Emil tightened his grip on Taryn, tears on the verge of falling.</p><p>"That ambush," Emil cursed under his breath, his voice turned hoarse as he holds back his tears. "We must not allow our friend's sacrifice to be in vain!"</p><p>"Then go! Get to Pirium before Curtis finds us!" He said before he coughed, his breathing turning ragged.</p><p>Anya looked at Taryn's face, red with anger and sorrow. They can't leave him, not after everyone had sacrificed to let them escape, yet their goal is clear. Get back to Leona with the Obrilon. And it just needed one courier.</p><p>Her familiar, a silver winged hummingbird, yelled into her mind.</p><p>"BEHIND US!"</p><p>She quickly turned. hearing the sound of heavy footsteps becoming louder. She froze as two blood-red eyes stared back.</p><p>An Orc dashed forward and raised his hand, causing red chi to pool at his palm from the ruby inset of his estoc. He called, the word of the fae. It was Curtis, leader of the silver hand.</p><p>She quickly let go of Taryn. With a wave of her hand, drew out threads of green chi and formed them into runes, countering Curtis's spell.</p><p>"Anig sagitar!" A bolt of fire flew out of Curtis's palm.</p><p>"Odagio!" A dome of hardened, green, wind surrounds her, Emil, and Taryn.</p><p>A crack, like lightning, echoed followed by a flash as the bolt struck the shield, destroying both spells, before Curtis charged, estoc raised.</p><p>Emil leaped forward and braced.</p><p>A loud boom shatters the silence as Emil blocked. Then he shouted.</p><p>"RUN!"</p><p>Emil counters. Only for Curtis to block it and cast a spell on himself.</p><p>"Duresa!"</p><p>Grey mana suffused Curtis's body. He felt it toughening him. And lashed back with a kick to Emil's chest with all his might, gritting as he felt his foot shatter to pieces, and he cast his second divine spell.</p><p>"Valla." His injured foot healed back.</p><p>Emil's scream rang out as the side of his chest, and armor, collapsed, shattered ribs turned to shrapnel, and fell. And Curtis's foot broke his neck with a snap.</p><p>Anya kept running, trying to carry Taryn and maneuver over the trees and branches. Tears well up as she heard Emil scream. She briefly stumbled before chanting.</p><p>
  <em>"I mustn't let them die in vain!"</em>
</p><p>Then she heard another spell chant and turned to see another arrow of fire.</p><p>Her mind raced in panic. It was coming towards her and, with Taryn's arm slung on her shoulder, she was unable to counter.</p><p>She then heard Taryn whisper.</p><p>"I'm sorry Anya. Run."</p><p>Taryn shoved her towards a tree to her right, putting himself into the path of the missile, and her eyes widened with horror.</p><p>The missile struck Taryn before blasting out his chest, leaving a bloodied cavity.</p><p>Streams of tears flowed as Anya covered her mouth, hearing Taryn's dying gag before he fell, eyes wide open. Anya broke down crying.</p><p>
  <em>"How. How could this have happened! I failed. Taryn, Emil, everyone forgives me!"</em>
</p><p>All she could do was to sit there and cry. How had they fallen to such an attack? How could they escape such a hunter? A guttural roar alerted her.</p><p>Curtis leaped out, his sword descending towards her. He snarled, baring his teeth.</p><p>Anya's breath quickened as she saw the sword descend.</p><p>
  <em>"Is this how it ends?"</em>
</p><p>When another thought broke through her mind.</p><p>
  <em>"I can't let them die in vain."</em>
</p><p>No. They didn't die just to fail now.</p><p>With resolve in her eyes, she rolled away then raised her hand to channel a cantrip, drawing tangled threads of purple chi into her palm, as she calls out the quickest spell she knew.</p><p>"FLEUR!"</p><p>A ball of light then blasted out of her hand. Curtis yelled as the light blinded him.</p><p>Anya followed up by planting her hand on the dirt, drawing up grey chi and channeling it into the ground, and forming it into symbols.</p><p>"Tetrus pelculis."</p><p>Dirt then grabbed onto Curtis's shins and transmuted them to stone. Anya locked it with half her chi reserve and ran, knowing it'll take Curtis at least half a minute to dispel it.</p><p>Anya swiftly ran, ducking and weaving her way through thick trees and low branches. Her lungs burned, and relief washed over her as she exited the forest.</p><p>Pirium was up ahead. If she could just reach it, she could-</p><p>She heard the crunch of snapping branches and twigs behind her. A wall of dirt erupted from the flat earth and immediately transmuted to stone, robbing her of her one chance at freedom.</p><p>Anya spun around, wide-eyed.</p><p>Curtis then walked out of the forest. His eyes bore into her soul, alight with vengeance, as his black hair and a pair of red horns barely hid the scar upon his forehead. His hand biting into his estoc, till it looked like the handle was about to snap, he advanced on her.</p><p><em>"How did he break out so fast?"</em> Her mind racing on how he dispelled the restraint so quickly. Then she saw the stone clinging to his shins but his feet were free, and his legs came down with a soft thud like he's wearing lead weights. He broke the restraints.</p><p>Her familiar flew from her shoulder.</p><p>She nervously shifted the satchel on her shoulder. Unsheathing her obsidian gladius and raising her wooden targe into a combat stance. Her legs trembled. With every second she remained standing, she neared closer to the verge of collapse. With her escape cut off she can only fight, no matter how slim was her chance to live.</p><p>Curtis two familiars, a fay and a sprite came up at his sides. He went into a combat stance as his familiar goes into his sword gem and cloak clasp. Then, with simmering anger in his voice, he said, "Give me the orb and I shall spare you. Defy me and you will pay for the lives you took from my men."</p><p>Her thoughts raced back to the caravan, where she and her allies took the job to escort the Obrilon under Soloman's orders, to their base. Their screams echoing in her mind.</p><p>Taryn, Emil, everyone. They could not have sacrificed themselves just for them to fail.</p><p>
  <em>"No matter what, don't let the lord get his hands on the Obrilon."</em>
</p><p>Yes, of course. The loss of their lives would not be in vain. Although her chances of getting through this conflict alive were slim, Soloman would be disappointed in her if she failed. She had to keep the Obrilon out of Curtis's hands, lest Arkalion falls. Even if it meant death.</p><p>She subtly moved her feet to form the spell signs, stumbling a few times, and hoping Curtis wouldn't see.</p><p>"Death shall take me before you have it," she uttered at him.</p><p>"Lapus speri mitus!"</p><p>She then finished the spells with a twirl of her arm. Her familiar completed the command and swung it over the ground. A clump of dirt rose from it and transmuted to stone. At the same time, she cast a wind spell and threw the stone at him.</p><p>Curtis leaped to the side. The stone hit his left shoulder, and he cringed. This, however, did not deter him, and he threw his estoc at her and drew the symbols of arcane.</p><p>"Magia igneel," he shouted at the same time. Two bolts of purple light shot from his palm and flew towards the mage.</p><p>"Odagio," she countered.</p><p>Curtis estoc bounced off her shield, the force causing her to stagger. His missiles shattered upon impact alongside her shield.</p><p>He cast a wind spell and jet towards her. As his estoc, by his command to his familiar, began to float then lunged towards Anya.</p><p>The estoc struck Anya's shoulder, missing her head, as she tried to dodge, but stumbled.</p><p>Anya shrieked as extreme pain, akin to touching molten iron, flared through her arm as it went limp, before surging through her body. The mage curse of metals.</p><p>Curtis finally reached her. He wrapped his hands around the estoc and pulled it out of her shoulder.</p><p>Anya, gritting her teeth, summoned what little magic she could concentrate on. Suffusing the surrounding grass with blue chi. She pulled a fistful of water from it, causing the green blades around her to wilt. She threw it at his face and quickly uttered a spell.</p><p>"Gloucio."</p><p>Curtis yelped in pain as the water flash-frozen to ice upon contact. The estoc fell from his grasp. He began heating his hands to melt the ice, only for Anya to then slam her foot against the ground as she cast again. A shockwave of vibration and dirt sent him flying away from her.</p><p>Anya then slumped against the stone wall, clutching her limp arm, and concentrated. She began the incantation and sigils for a teleport spell, despite the risk of her low amount of chi as she's in range and has the time. Pulling and combining the five-colored threads of chi from the fae realm through her familiar into the glyphs. Her breathing sputtered a few times, risking a failed cast, as she slowly slipped to unconsciousness.</p><p>Curtis sat up. He blinked and saw the mage and her familiar before him. It suddenly hit him as to what they were doing.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Jumping up. He recalled the estoc back in his hand and ran forward, activating the runes to sharpen the edge, and slashed at her.</p><p>The blade cut into her abdomen, interrupting her last incantations. The last thing she saw before warping was the estoc slicing through her flesh.</p><p>She then shot out of the exit and slammed upon the dirt with a loud, bone-breaking, crash.</p><p>"Please forgive me, sir," she softly cried, feeling her life slipping. Paralyzed.</p><p>She then heard loud footsteps as she sees a figure comes into view.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The Pariah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A brass bell's twang rang atop the stern oaken door and stung Kurgren's ear as he begrudgingly shuffled towards the jailhouse, ducking his head to avoid hitting the doorframe, as he walked past the bored guards by the building's entrance.</p><p>As Kurgren stepped into the jailhouse with a sigh, his eyes darted around the interior of the jailhouse. The walls and roof were comprised of seamless stone as if the building was made by carving an interior on a stone cube. Faint lines of runes show it to have been constructed by Earth magic. Windows, made and strengthen by magic, break up every bright opening with crisscrossing bars. But even in bright daylight, the jailhouse was still too dark for anyone but a Dwarf, Orc, or Vardskul to see. With a lightbulb above providing the light, the metal glowing with the runes of fire magic.</p><p>"Morning, Demonspawn," the town jailer, a man the size of a bull and half the brains, greeted Kurgren as soon as he stepped towards him. And he could sense the feigned politeness.</p><p>Kurgren then heard the hissing snickers of two guards at the entrance. He had been used to such insults and shut it out of his mind and continues onward, walking past the town jailer and straight to a large billboard next to his table.</p><p>On it strewn posters, orderly lined and stapled by the city watch HQ at Remlia, highest value at the top, from two-thirty silvers to three gold, and lowest at the bottom, from a copper to two silver, from runaways of Byzalem to petty bread thieves. Each with a rune on the corner which, upon contact, announce the criminal, crime, last seen location, and bounty for the illiterate.</p><p>His eyes scanned all the bounties, bitterly wishing he could take the higher pays yet knowing he couldn't do it, not after last time.</p><p>It was hunting an experienced killer sentenced to death row who chose to be in the penal guards of Byzalem. Death row criminals who live in the outcropping districts of wall Trajan, and in return become a full-fledged citizen of the nation after five years of service, who ran away with a reward of thirty and fifteen silvers with an alive bonus. In which Kurgren was forced to kill him, nearly dying in the process. Forcing him to be bedridden for a month afterward and spending almost all of the silvers to heal his injuries.</p><p>He then picks a medium one, of ten silvers with another two to prepare, of five roving marauders, who were bank robbers with a ten-year sentence who broke out and sighted near here, an extra for each alive, and gives it to the jailer.</p><p>The jailer looks to it with indifference before giving him his preparation payment, a single silver.</p><p>Kurgren left, having lost previous arguments with the jailer of giving him lesser starting amounts, and makes his way to the alchemist.</p><p>As he walked out he looked around. Seeing wooden houses made with wind magic, shaping and merging logs like clay, till the walls showed no seams or grain, before enchanting it, mainly to repel termites and rot. While maintenance mages, people who chose to study basic magic in high school known by their white collared tunic, began checking the houses, making sure the runes aren't faulty, and recharged. To washing the villager's clothes, using their magic to rinse, clean, and dry the clothes in a snap, before getting their pay and leaving.</p><p>But as he walked on the paved streets seeing children playing games or watching an apprentice mage do tricks with cantrips, froze up, staring into his grey eyes with black sclerae, like all Orcs and half-Orcs, or looking at his scar, running from his upper lip along his cheek, framed by his mess of blond hair, which a small red horn pokes out. Parents, watching their children or paying the mages, quickly pulling their child back, others tried to intimidate him with bravado and see eye to eye, even though he towered above all of them, -being nearly seven feet tall-, to guards glaring at him with hands tightened around their weapons as if he was going to attack.</p><p>During which old, hateful, thoughts began to brew as he walked. Looking to the happy children playing or others his age lazing around before work to a guard laughing with their friends, his scowl grew.</p><p><em>"Why can they live with such ease while I toil. Why must they be so rich while I scrape by for my mother? Why must my family be hated because my mother is an orc!"</em> His anger grew as his hand tighten around his staff, till he feared he'll snap it. Then bumped into something and staggers, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Kurgren shakes his head and saw what it was.</p><p>It was a noblewoman. As she wore a toga over her dress, with a silver dragon pinned on her shoulder signifying a middle-class nobility, and a merchant by the toga being bright white, even when it touched the dirt.</p><p>Kurgren then began to give her a hand. Only to stop when he remembered previous reactions.</p><p>And, as he guessed, the woman crawls back and covers her chest.</p><p>"Back away you black beast!"</p><p>He then heard the cocking of guns and saw her guards. Two men notably armed with rolling block muskets, a weapon only the nobility can buy, and a bronze dragon pinning their cape, a sign that they are minor nobility.</p><p>"S-STAY BACK DEMONSPAWN!" One of them shouted, in an embarrassingly cracking voice.</p><p>Kurgren moved onward, unafraid as he could see how their hands and legs trembled, not wanting to make any more commotion, while they pretended that they drove him off.</p><p>But what Kurgren hated most how they acted. Looking down on workers like him from their villa, lazing around drinking wine like water while ignoring the plight of the farmers, who grew the food they eat, who has to survive through a poor harvest and face their wrath from supply dropping.</p><p>His hand then tightens on his staff again, trying to contain his hatred, as he wished he had powers and prestige. The powers he and his mother rightfully deserved, having to work to the bone just to get a meal and home. And strip those highborn, hypocritical, bastards of the powers they didn't deserve and give it to those who labored yet given no respect or recognition. He then calmed himself as he saw the alchemist shop.</p><p>The doorbell rang as Kurgren enters.</p><p>Friga then looks up and smiled. Golden eyes glinting beneath her blue hair.</p><p>"Morning Kurgren. The usual?"</p><p>Kurgren nodded, feeling any lingering anger fading. The relatively old alchemist, at least three hundred despite looking in her early twenties. But by her people's standards, she's an adult.</p><p>She is a Yukione. Immortal people of the barren north with bodies made of magical snow and ice, giving them pale blue skin. Cold-blooded, cold to the touch, immune to natural cold, and resistant to magical cold. Only needing to subsist on essence.</p><p>"Morning to you too Friga. Any letters from Ingrid this week?"</p><p>Friga shook her head.</p><p>"Sadly no. But this month is her first exam. And knowing my little girl she's likely practicing around the clock." Before sighing, tears starting to flow out before freezing to ice upon her cheeks.</p><p>"It feels like it was only yesterday when I taught her the basics of alchemy. And now, by winter's end, she'll become a royal alchemist."</p><p>Kurgren couldn't help but smile with her. Ingrid was always ambitious, wanting to become a royal alchemist who served a senator, and Friga and Erik's love towards her reminded him of his parents. Before going back on why he came.</p><p>"I need a few healing tonic and flash-discs." And hands her three empty vials.</p><p>Friga nods as she goes to the door behind the counter and Kurgren looks around.</p><p>Thereupon shelves were many potions. From cheap, mundane, medications, to ones that knitted back flesh or dulling pain. And expensive ones from a drink where a sip of it will be a full meal for a day to ones that makes the drinker invisible. And spheres containing poisonous gasses, light an area on fire, or explode like a dwarven grenade when shattered, though from what he heard the blast was severely weak compared to a real one.</p><p>As he looked Kurgren remembered his old desire to learn alchemy, at least enough to own a simple shop so that he can provide for his mother without risk. Amazed by its effects when he was young when his father was alive, but Friga is a low-level alchemist and the schools to teach it are miles away from here, not to mention expensive.</p><p>Friga then returned with three vials of healing tonic, two flash-discs, a glass disc enchanted to explode with a blinding light, and medication powder for his mother. Costing five silvers in total.</p><p>He then returned home, an unenchanted mud hut with a small field of onions, garlic, and cabbage, and part the curtain door to see his mother, Ayana, sleeping on the floor, with only a pile of hay and cloth for bedding.</p><p>He then kneels beside her and gently shakes her awake.</p><p>"Wake up mother. It's time for your medication."</p><p>Ayana stirs and gets up, only to be wracked by a severe cough, throwing up drops of fluid.</p><p>Kurgren then helped her up, handing her cane, and led her to a seat before boiling the water and adding the medication.</p><p>As Ayana drank Kurgren could only look at her in sorrow. Remembering how she was when he was young.</p><p>He remembered how she was constantly brimming with passion, fire as bright as her hair, and kindness, her blue eyes always there to comfort, and her tales of defeating nearly every animal and duelists, the faded scars from cuts to burns covering her body as proof.</p><p>But now she stood shriveled and weak, her once shining horns now faded and cracked, as diseases wracked at her. Starting from a high fever five years ago before worsening, when one was cured another came in, to severe coughs that shot fluid a month ago that worsens each day, Friga saying it's likely something called pneumonia, which can be life-threatening, with the medication only slowing the symptoms.</p><p>Kurgren then opened his coin pouch and his hands trembled, he barely had anything. He tried his best, spending only on necessities and returning at midnight only to wake up when he saw the sunrise, to get enough to bring her to a temple, where the priests could properly cure her, but the nearest was at Leona which would take days to reach, especially with her condition, with a high cost for treatment.</p><p>He then looked to the vambrace on his right arm, a smooth piece of iron wrapped around his forearm and covered in a pattern of lines, with a strange indent at the center. It was his father's heirloom, said to have dated back to the third age, which he could sell to help his mother, despite how precious it is. But he doubts it'll fetch no more than ten coppers, after asking the blacksmith five years ago, which is not enough to justify selling it as it's one of the last objects, along with the gambeson he wore, to remember him, not to mention it had saved him many times before.</p><p>"Halgabe uzanti kanhyr zizakeyo?" His mother asked in Kaihos, or Orcish as it's commonly called. Snapping Kurgren out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Ka qathi halgabe uzanti kanhyr?" She repeated.</p><p>Kurgren quickly wipes his eyes. "Yenem uma ka'i kulgha."</p><p>Ayana frowned. "Cho dha jaloy. Ka-" she then went into a coughing fit before resuming to Scanti, or common, the Human language. "Can tell your upset about something."</p><p>Kurgren looks at her in shock, he hoped that his mother couldn't see his dilemma like last time, but he knew she had a gift of reading him like an open book.</p><p>"It's about my illness isn't it?" Before another fit of pain induced cough came.</p><p>Kurgren wanted to lie, wanted her not to worry about him or tell him she'll be fine, but he knew she can see through his lies.</p><p>"Yes. We barely have enough to get you even a novice priest. Hells we barely have enough to pay the FUCKING tax collector!" His left hand then clenched, biting into his palm as he wasn't holding his staff.</p><p>Ayana then holds his other hand and pats it, calming him.</p><p>"Listen my dear summer son. You don't have to worry too much, just work at a preferred pace lest you fall from exhaustion."</p><p>Kurgren mentally groaned, hating his mother telling him everything's fine when it isn't.</p><p>"But I have to. Friga said that if it doesn't stop then there can be more compo-canp-copli-fatal effects that could k-ki." His mouth then slammed shut and tears began to well, his mind doesn't even want to fathom that thought.</p><p>Ayana then smiled to soothe him.</p><p>"It'll be alright dear. Though things looked bleak and grim. It doesn't last forever. For light follows after dark."</p><p>Kurgren swallowed. Part of him wanted to tell her to stop, that they'll always be hated by many for their blood, that there is no light for their future but hope to be squashed.</p><p>And yet he always envied her outlook, to see that the world will give back someday, that powering through pain will bear fruit. Something he gave up when his father, a renowned paladin, was injured when they escaped Fortuna, when the senator of that region falsely accused them of treason. And for weeks he had begged to many priests, clerics, and knights to heal him, even giving away what little silvers they had left, but none came and soon his father succumbed.</p><p>Kurgren then stood up and walked to the altar, a clothed table, on the right. Which held a small portrait of a man with hair as bright as gold and eyes grey as iron, both of which Kurgren inherited. And below reads.</p><p>
  <b>Julian Hansen</b>
</p><p>
  <b>38430-384</b>
  <b>75</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Paladin, a man of faith, devoted soldier, beloved husband, and father. May he rest in Nazareth's arms.</b>
</p><p>Kurgren made a short prayer for his father to guide him, then went to grab his equipment, ashamed he took so long and the wasted time he could have used to hunt the thieves and checks his equipment. Bedroll, one-week rations, a length of rope, ten arrows, pocket sand, bow, knife, gambeson, and quarterstaff. Then hugged his mother goodbye and went into the forest to hunt the thieves.</p><p>Hours passed as he trekked, ignoring the chirping of birds and the sweet smell of flowers, stepping carefully to not make a noise. Wandering, and grumbling to find a trail, till sunrise became sunset.</p><p>Then he found tracks, about five pairs walking in the same direction, and followed, finding branches crudely hacked apart with something not made for it or smashed apart. Then he picked up a scent of Humans and smiled. He now has a trail.</p><p>He then isolates the scent, having trained to hone on certain smells, and follows, moving where the smell is stronger till it was cloying and stopped. Moving closely till he saw them.</p><p>Around a small campfire were four men and a woman near a tent made of sticks and leaves. All wore chainmail hauberks, four wielding short swords sheathed in their belt and the last wielding a two-handed Warhammer and wore a nasal helmet, but none had ranged weapons. Their faces matching the poster.</p><p>He then crept closer and grabbed his bow, laying his staff on a tree.</p><p>Nocking the arrow with his left hand, the bow began to faintly glow as it enhances the arrow, he aimed and breathed slowly so as to make sure the shot incapacitates, not kill, and lets loose.</p><p>The arrow plunged through the right side of the thief's chest, the empowered arrow punching through unenchanted chainmail. Below the rib where Friga said the liver resides, and out the back, and knocks him down before the rest saw him and charged. Kurgren grabbed his staff and swiftly pulls back and the thieves follow and fell for his trap. The disc exploded in bursts of light blinding them.</p><p>Kurgren puts his staff by the tree and quickly nocked another arrow and loose, incapacitating another before one of them charged.</p><p>A blade whistles past as he dodges it, dropping his bow then grabs the outstretched arm and drives his knee into her groin, mother having taught him such strikes hurts whether men or women, followed by a headbutt, his horn splitting the skin on her forehead.</p><p>Kurgren then raised his right arm as the second one charged in and swung, cringing as the blade tips glide off his vambrace and caused a small, shallow, cut to form on his flesh, its enchantment dampening the blow and preventing the blade from cutting the cloth beneath, then draws his knife and retaliates.</p><p>The blade glowed from the small runes etched in it, as it effortlessly cut through the man's unenchanted hauberk and gambeson before glancing off his ribs. The man yelled before Kurgren slams the pommel to his forehead. The last thief then recovered and charge.</p><p>Kurgren quickly dodges and threw his pocket sand to the thief's face.</p><p>The thief staggered back, clutching his eyes when Kurgren kicks him down and grabbed his staff and readies. Left hand at the near an end and right hand a few inches away, akin to a longsword grip.</p><p>The thief gets up and swung overhead.</p><p>Kurgren quickly caught it, at the crook of the hammerhead and handle, small runes on it glow and prevent it from snapping under the force. With his superior strength, Kurgren twists and pushes the hammer down and counters with an elbow to the chin, a crack resounding as the jaw breaks, knocking him into a daze. Then leaps back and swings to the liver, briefly surprised as the man still stands afterward, then lays his staff forward, like a spear, and tries to calm his breathing.</p><p>The thief quickly recovers, wiping his eyes, and leaped back before they circled each other.</p><p>Kurgren pulled his staff back, till his right hand held near the middle, and readies, knowing he has the range advantage, to counter.</p><p>The thief charged. And Kurgren retaliates with a stab, pushing the staff to full length, and struck him before he could reach.</p><p>Only for the armor to faintly glow as his staff glide off, a fracture dampened to a bruise.</p><p>Kurgren eyes widen.</p><p><em>"Crap!"</em> The bandit smiled as he got closer.</p><p>
  <em>"His armor is enchanted."</em>
</p><p>A wave of pain then surged through Kurgren as the thief retaliates with a strike to the side and falls down, winded.</p><p>A sharp crack resounded as the hammer is stopped by Kurgren staff inches away, gritting his teeth till he tasted blood, then pushed it off and kicks his groin.</p><p>The thief staggers back, nearly falling down, and Kurgren quickly gets up and swings low at his unarmored legs.</p><p>The thief, holding in a yell, retaliates with a back-handed punch followed up by a strike to his ribs with his war hammer.</p><p>Kurgren gasps in pain as he pushes the thief away and staggers back, quickly surveying the current situation.</p><p>Some of his left ribs were cracked but his gambeson enchantment had prevented the worst, his foe was leaning and limping on his right leg with his stance unsteady and eyes unfocused.</p><p>Kurgren tries to steady his breathing.</p><p>
  <em>"I have to end this now!"</em>
</p><p>The thief then charged with a roar and swung. A loud crack then followed as Kurgren blocked then forced the hammer down and follows up with a strike to his thigh, forcing the thief to bend his knee in a shriek of pain to the snapping of bone, then pulled his staff back and pushed it forward with a thrust. A loud clang echoes as the tip struck the bandit's head and he falls down unconscious.</p><p>Seeing that the fight is won Kurgren quickly unslings a vial and guzzles down the liquid, slightly gagging as the burning, bitter tonic flows down his throat. He feels his cracked ribs and damaged organs begin to mend where he could easily, but still painfully, breathe, and most of the pain subsides.</p><p>With his injuries mostly taken care of, he looks at the unconscious thieves, and then pull out another healing vial and pours it into their mouths, hoping to keep them alive for the bonus, before salvaging their equipment and pulling out the arrows.</p><p>Then tied them up with his rope before checking the sky, the night is about to fall, and begins to set up a simple camp, using the bandit's campfire. Cleaning his staff, arrows, and armor. Diligence from his farm life, where he could barely grow enough for his mother and him to eat with nothing left to sell, then makes dinner with portable soup, pieces of air-dried beef stock, with salted pork and onions.</p><p>But before he could eat, he saw a pillar of light suddenly flash from a distance and he hurries to the area.</p><p>When he reached the area, he gagged. On the ground was a woman in cyan robes with a satchel, an ebony orb lay beside it, and an unconscious silver-winged hummingbird. But the sickening part of it was that both her right arm and leg were impossibly bent, there was a gaping hole in her shoulder so deep he saw broken bones, and her belly was cut wide open like a gutted fish.</p><p>Kurgren nears the body when she moved and talk to him, causing him to stumble in shock, how in the hell was she still alive.</p><p>"T-t-take this o-orb to the Silver bull in the city of l-l-Leona, tell no one" she spat out blood in a pained gasp, trying in vain to hold her organs in.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Kurgren replied in shock, sitting up.</p><p>"There's-" she then retched up more blood, "No time! Please take the orb I beg you. If they find it Byzalem will fall!"</p><p>Kurgren looks in confusion, the woman is delirious from blood loss, and it sounded like she is hunted by someone of high power since Byzalem is the only nation preventing the demons from coming out the gate of hell in the south to destroy Arkalion. But a risk he wouldn't take, lest he leaves his sickly mother without help and hounded by the humans before she spoke again crying.</p><p>"Please! My boss will even pay!"</p><p>This piqued Kurgren's interest, at least not to ignore it as a delirious rant.</p><p>"He'll pay handsomely, in gold, just say the phrase 'tankard of ordenmul' and 'alkoh berries', please take it before he-he." She then gags takes her last breath, and died. Her eyes open wide, and the bird suddenly changes to an orb of light then vanishes.</p><p>Kurgren looks through her belongings, feeling a bit guilty, and took two silvers from her pouch and a talisman with a sapphire, the size of his palm, bearing the symbol of water, a wave in a square, which was strangely dull, almost white, when he sword it glowed blue before. And not willing to carry more weight and knowing the conclusions the guards will jump to if they saw him carrying a dead woman, and would have him lynched. He tries his best to dig a grave, in respect, with his staff, getting about a foot deep, closed her eyes, then carve and places a sickle, the symbol of Kindred, the deity of death, one of the five Human deities, upon burying her mound.</p><p>He then picks up and looked at the orb <em>"I hope to the gods that this job pays well as she said,"</em> and puts it in one of his pockets and returns to camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Midnight Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren had returned to Pirium by afternoon, dragging the thieves on a travois, and making a beeline towards the guard outpost.</p><p>The jailer chuckled "Color me impressed demonspawn. Ten silvers and one extra for each thief" dropping fifteen silver coins on the tabletop.</p><p>Kurgren huffed before picking up the coins and makes a destination to the alchemy store for resupply.</p><p>"Good afternoon Kurgren. What do you need?" Friga smiled in greeting and stretched out a hand.</p><p>Kurgren smiled before shaking back his hand, briefly flinching from the cold.</p><p>"I just need a refill and some medication Friga." And hand her the empty vials.</p><p>Friga nodded before going behind as her husband, Erik, makes the payment. A total of two silvers, roughly half the usual price. Before she returns and gave him what he asked, with an additional medication pack. Though he preferred two weren't it for his meager amount of silvers.</p><p>"I think you miscounted. I don't have enough for two."</p><p>Friga smiled.</p><p>"Nonsense Kurgren. I gave you the correct items you wanted."</p><p>"But it's too much! Especially since you already halved the total." Before fishing out the silvers when she stopped him.</p><p>"Please accept these gifts to help, from a friend. Trust me I've seen the hatred the humans have for yours in my life, particularly here in the west region, and their anger towards the mayor for letting your family stay. I wish I could do more but I know the senator of this region can arrest me, with some forged crime, if they noticed me helping a 'monstrous' race."</p><p>Kurgren smile. Feeling the mask he wears in public slipped for only a moment, seeing the kindness of an old friend. Before waving goodbye. And went to the blacksmith to sell the bandits equipment.</p><p>On the way, he saw familiar people backed away, some hiding in their homes. Before dodging balls of mud, make by the children with a predictable aim, and their parents stopping them. The damn usual.</p><p>The acrid smell of burnt wood struck his nose before he entered the smithery and saw the blacksmith hammering something, and gave him one of the bandit's chainmail shirt, finding that it was too small for him.</p><p>"I would like this to be resized."</p><p>The blacksmith, a bald man who towered everyone but him, stared back or tried to. Then examines the armor and said.</p><p>"This will cost one gold."</p><p>"One gold!"</p><p>The blacksmith scowled.</p><p>"Be lucky that I'm resizing it for one gold, normally reenchanting armor after the resize would have cost a gold and a half, and that's for chainmail, but I'm in a good mood today."</p><p>There's no way in hell he could get a single gold arkrow; two hundred silvers, by his average of five to ten silvers bounties.</p><p>"What about ten silvers and I'll spend months working under you for nothing?"</p><p>The blacksmith frowned.</p><p>"Tell about your knowledge of blacksmithing first and I'll consider."</p><p>Kurgren smirked.</p><p>"Well it's simple, isn't it? You take a hammer, heat up the metal, and then pound it flat."</p><p>The blacksmith frown deepens.</p><p>"I don't need a smartass to help, especially from a stinking half-breed like you. Take my offer or leave it!"</p><p>Kurgren clenched his fist, at least the short bastard could be polite. And sold both the enchanted and unenchanted chainmail and gambesons before browsing the armor.</p><p>There, upon stands, are metal shields and chainmail vest, both at an average of two to four-inches-thick, many enchanted with standard runes that lightened their weight and dampen an enchanted weapon strike by negating as much of the attack with its own magic. Costing twenty silvers while the unenchanted laminar armor only cost five silvers. But even a greenhorn knows that anyone wearing unenchanted armor might as well go naked when facing against enchanted weapons for their effectiveness against it.</p><p>Then left of the armors were weapons etched with runes, the standard enchantments are slowing rust and dulling of a blade and allowing it to cut through unenchanted objects like it was butter but a sufficiently enchanted armor can dampen an amputation to a scratch or negate it entirely.</p><p>Afterward, he pulled out the sapphire talisman and ask the blacksmith the price.</p><p>The blacksmith took a look before shaking his head.</p><p>"I don't know. I smith weapons and armor, not jewelry! But it looks like the thing is magical so ask either the jewelsmith or the magics reagent shop."</p><p>Kurgren then went to the magic reagent store and meets the shopkeep.</p><p>A tingling sensation ran through Kurgren spine as he entered, the ambient chi so thick that he could cut it, before seeing the shopkeep, a redhead with a pointy hat with a magnifying glass attached to it and an amethyst pendant greets him, similar to Friga. And passed him the hairclip.</p><p>"How much is this worth."</p><p>The shopkeeper, Kurgren never bothered learning his name despite his kindness, then examines the sapphire, before using his magnifiers, and replied.</p><p>"This is about silver, due to its substandard quality. And the fact that its user is dead on account of its dullness."</p><p>"Only a silver!" He yelled.</p><p>The shopkeep sighs as if it was the thirtieth time someone said that.</p><p>"Yes. It might look like a sapphire, but it's just arcane glass turned blue from the mage elemental affinity and a common housing for an arcane familiar. Like my pendant." And with a flick of his wrist purple smoke erupted out of his pendant before forming into a pink rat, about the size of the man's forearm, which climbed onto his shoulder and nuzzles him.</p><p>And afterward shows him a myriad of accessories, from jewelry to weapons, each socketing a hand to a pearl-sized glass.</p><p>"But do you think I can get it at a silver and ten coppers?"</p><p>The shopkeep hums, examining the clip again.</p><p>"Fine. But only a silver and five coppers and one question. How did you find such a thing?"</p><p>Kurgren gulped, hoping he wouldn't look into it like the blacksmith.</p><p>"I found it on a dead mage in the forest, being looted by the thieves I was hunting."</p><p>The shopkeep stares at him for a moment, before sighing.</p><p>"Every day the roads seem to get more dangerous." He muttered before going to the counter and giving his pay. Before Kurgren thought of something and rummaged through his baldric. And past the man the orb.</p><p>"Can you also see what this is?"</p><p>The man took the orb and examines it. Then cast something which caused the orb to lightly zapped him.</p><p>"Remarkable. Give me a moment at the back to analyze it." And walking to the back of his store.</p><p>A few seconds passed as Kurgren looked around, and realized the rough difference between a low-quality gem to a high-quality familiar gem by how clear it was.</p><p>Then he heard frantic yelling behind, growing louder, and then a dull boom that rattled everything, fortunately, nothing fell, and in a plume of arcane smoke, a myriad colors of blue, grey, green, red, and purple, the man staggered out, his top front half, saved for his eyes, was covered in similarly colored dust.</p><p>"Well. I can safely say this thing can only be opened by a very specific spell. Or by the arcane tools in Salkoy university of arcane magic."</p><p>Kurgren groaned, seeing the broken remains behind the door as it flapped open. Part of him wanted to run now, not wanting be lose what little silvers he had left but knew that the authority will come if he did.</p><p>"So how much must I pay?"</p><p>The man, and his rat, looked at him with confusion.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"The damages."</p><p>The mage gaped at him.</p><p>"No. You don't have to pay; you asked a valid question. On the contrary, I would like to buy this. How about forty silvers."</p><p>Kurgren looked in shock. He should haggle with the man for more, possibly one and half gold, and yet...</p><p>Something was stopping him. Like a faint whisper was discouraging him to sell it, while some strange force is clinging him to that orb.</p><p>"I'm sorry but it's not for sale."</p><p>The shopkeep frowned then handed it back before giving Kurgren the silver and coppers for the talisman and wave him goodbye.</p><p>Kurgren then went to the trading post and exchanged a silver to thirty and twenty coppers before going to the provisions store to restock on food, buying a piece of salted pork, portable soup, and an apple for seven silvers and thirty coppers. And began to return home. When his gaze wandered to the tavern on the way. And the memory of the dying mage flashed before him.</p><p>Kurgren gulps, his throat suddenly felt dry, before holding his coin pouch and weighted it.</p><p>For a commoner, and especially a noble, spending four to ten coppers is nothing. But for him, it could mean whether he and his mother get evicted now or later.</p><p>His memory of last week came back to him. He had broken his staff when a chase of his bounty went south, forcing him to pay half of the reward he got to repair it, meaning he couldn't pay their rent that day and had to pretty much begged that damned collector that he'll pay double next week to escaped eviction. Which will be tomorrow.</p><p>But then the dying mage returned, in vivid detail, and he gagged, breaking into a cold sweat.</p><p>Her stomach split open, that her organs spilled out in a pool of blood. Begging with such terror that it was as if she was chased by Nihalos himself. Before she died, her expression was frozen by the horror of being captured by bandits who desire to milk all pleasure from their victims before they kill them. Followed by a sudden dread when he grabbed that orb as if he signed a contract with a Devil where he'll be damned if he failed. And that will likely haunt his sleep.</p><p>He then barged into the tavern. Wanting to forget what happened even if it meant losing some coppers, and sat at the counter.</p><p>"Give me the cheapest shit that will get me drunk."</p><p>The bartender nods and passed him a mug of beer.</p><p>"That'll be four coppers."</p><p>Kurgren paid then took a large gulp, which upon tasting wouldn't be surprised if it was made of piss. And see if there was anything interesting.</p><p>"ALL DEAD!"</p><p>That caught his attention.</p><p>"Mostly. From what I heard my superiors said is that the guard from Ostra reported seeing a destroyed caravan on the road from there to here yesterday. With seven out of the ten escorts and merchant dead and three missings, reportedly going into the forest as a shortcut to here by the broken trees, alongside twenty Goblin corpses, likely the attackers. But when the investigator, with the Ostran guards getting a report to return, came it was all gone! With the only trace being a few drops of blood and some broken trees."</p><p>"But if almost all of it was gone then how can you know if it's not a lie?"</p><p>"Because as they investigate the forest, they found trace amounts of chi, likely from a magic duel, followed by a large teleport signature leading to another point of the forest where they found a buried corpse of a woman, who had a carved sickle of Kindred, which we later found out was one of the three missing escorts."</p><p>Kurgren briefly gagged before finishing his drink and returns home. With only four silvers and ten coppers left.</p><p>But as he near his home he saw a familiar man.</p><p>It was the collector of the province, a fat bastard who's hatred for Orcs are known, with his four guards each a noble personally hired from Remlia and its neighboring provinces, wearing a lorica segmentata, gilded in gold, over a chainmail hauberk and armed with rolling block muskets.</p><p>"Why are you even here. We're supposed to pay tomorrow!" His mother, Ayana, yelled back.</p><p>"As it should miss. But last week you only paid half. So I think I have to right to tax early."</p><p>"But we told you we will pay double next week!" Ayana snapped back, her hand instinctively grabbing her kukri.</p><p>Kurgren quickly intercepts, just in time as the guards had nearly readied their muskets.</p><p>"I have the silvers here." And presents the pouch of coins.</p><p>The tax collector smiles, signaling his guards to stand down, as Kurgren began to get the two silvers when the collector interrupts.</p><p>"I want a double of the tax."</p><p>Kurgren grits his teeth.</p><p>"But we already agreed to pay double the amount last week!"</p><p>The collector nods.</p><p>"Yes, we did. But I heard that you assaulted a merchant, a noblewoman no less, in broad daylight, not to mention your mother nearly attacking us when we explain our reason when I asked for payment. And I'm in a good mood to not throw you in jail for tax evasion last week."</p><p>Kurgren felt his hand nearly clenched, a part of him wanting to punch him here and now with all his strength, breaking his hand be damned since that bastard's head will shatter like an egg. Before he saw his guards cocking their gun and fished out the other two silvers and slamming the total into the man's hand.</p><p>The man's grin widens.</p><p>"Thank you and have a good day." He then laughs as he left.</p><p>Kurgren then took a deep breath and looks at his mother.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>She smiles back and laughs.</p><p>"Don't worry dear. Even if they decided to kill me, I would have dragged three of them with me, especially that fat bastard."</p><p>Kurgren chuckles, even at such an age and sickly state his mother still has the fire from her youth before both of them go in.</p><p>Kurgren then pours their dinner, a pottage of grains with cured meats, onions, garlic, and cabbage, drunk with water boiled in nettle.</p><p>Afterward, he cuts the apple, giving the bigger half to Ayana, as both of them ate by the fire and began to tell their tales. Kurgren recalling how he fought the thieves without incident, but withheld the orb, to Ayana retelling her past. Of how she was the greatest warrior of her tribe, defeating beast from wolves to bears, before meeting his father as they both smiled and laughed by the fire.</p><p>The few moments Kurgren truly felt happy. Where his hatred of the world faded.</p><p>Ayana then chose to wash the bowls afterward, and bath by the river at the same time, with Kurgren refilling and adding more ingredients to the pottage before adding more firewood. Afterward placing his bedroll on the floor and sat on it.</p><p>He then pulled out and looks to the orb, his refusal to sell it still echoing in his head.</p><p>It was smooth as marble, yet having multiply lines like a puzzle, and black as obsidian, the size of an apple. And recalled the mage dying plea.</p><p><em>"It was just rambling of a dead woman. There's no value in an orb." </em>He kept repeating. And yet...</p><p>It was the way she pleaded, genuine and filled with fear, and the longer he looked back and recalling what the guards at the tavern said, he realized she teleported, and either failed halfway or was cut short, not even begging him to get help but to get this thing to Leona.</p><p>And if what those two drinkers said were true then she was a simple merchant escort.</p><p>Kurgren grumbled in frustration. It's obvious he should have sold it to that shopkeeper or scamming someone who doesn't know magic by saying it grants something like immortality to earn more than it looks. Rather than go on a journey, despite his desire to leave this town, that'll take weeks or months which his mother can't join with his current earnings and possibly gain nothing and risk her suffering from the tax collector. But as he looked to the orb, its surface casting a perfect reflection, he felt something faint, like the whisper of a god. And with a sigh, he made up his mind.</p><p>Once he gets enough silvers and supplies, likely going to take months, for his mother they'll go to Leona, by taking a caravan escort job, and bring her to the temple and have the priest cure her.</p><p><em>"Tomorrow will be better."</em> Before pocketing the orb and falls asleep.</p><p>When a blood-curdling scream echoed from the town suddenly woke him. Followed the bellowing commands of the town watch.</p><p>He quickly jumps out of his bedroll and went outside, from afar he saw a battle raging in Pirium, when a woman, armed in the standard guard gambeson and gladius, rode up to him.</p><p>"What's going on?" Kurgren ask.</p><p>"There are Goblins attacking the town and we need every able-bodied man and woman to help. Can you do that?"</p><p>Kurgren snorted.</p><p>"Only if I get paid!"</p><p>"You damned mercenaries are all the same," the woman mutters under her breath.</p><p>"You will receive five silvers if you fend off the raid, plus another silver for every pair of Goblins ear, deal?"</p><p>"Good enough," Kurgren replies before quickly buckling his gambeson and grabs his quarterstaff, and quickly ran outside when he heard his mother waking up.</p><p>"What going on?" She yawns.</p><p>Kurgren looks to his mother and smiles "I have no time to explain. But I will get silvers to help us." And quickly runs to Pirium.</p><p>He then looks to Pirium and saw Goblins, four feet tall humanoids with green skin, skinny legs, and spindly arms that nearly touches the ground and flexible like a snake, with large ears and bulbous eyes.</p><p>The town was in chaos as the Goblins, armed with bronze armor and glass blade fought against the town watch and mercenaries, armed with iron armor and, most of all, guns. The roars of musket fire knocking down the charging goblins, many punching through their bronze armor while some bounced off from the armor's meager enchantment before more came in, trying to compensate with numbers.</p><p>Kurgren fought on the streets, smashing heads till they split like melons when he felt something wrong.</p><p>
  <em>"Why are there so many of them? Goblin brigand only consisted about twenty, not two thirties. And not many are this aggressive or this armed."</em>
</p><p>Then he heard a loud explosion nearby and looks in that direction.</p><p>To his shock he sees fifteen more Goblins wearing double bandoliers throwing glass balls filled with a black substance, firebombs.</p><p>Kurgren quickly ducks to one of the many improvised covers as a bomb explodes and killed the ones who didn't dodge as many of the town's building goes up in flames from the bombardments.</p><p>Soon another Goblin charged towards him and raised his knife.</p><p>Kurgren raised his staff and block. Only for the goblin to coil his staff, like a snake, with his other arm and, using Kurgren staff as an anchor, pulls himself in for a stab.</p><p>Only to hear a shatter as his knife breaks upon Kurgrens vambrace. And a snap as the half-Orc slams his knee on his head and falls dead.</p><p>Seconds later Kurgren hears a second explosion a few feet away from him and saw that one of the bombs had blown up the trading post storage as gold, silver, and copper flows out. And half of the mercenaries begin stealing as many golds as they could and ran out of town.</p><p>Seeing a great opportunity Kurgren ready himself to run to the destroyed trade post until he hears a scream and saw a little girl opposite of the trading post running from Goblin on a large dog wielding an iron spear charging towards her, and without a doubt will kill her.</p><p>He had to choose.</p><p>Kurgren, sighing in exasperation, immediately runs to the girl and push her down as riders strike him instead, feeling the enchantments of the lance nullifying most of his armor enchantments and tearing through the back of his gambeson before cutting a large gash through his side.</p><p>Kurgren rolls off the girl, hiding his wound and fighting the urge to scream.</p><p>"You okay?" he asks, through gritted teeth.</p><p>The girl quickly backed away, covering her mouth, be running to a small squad of the town watchman.</p><p>Kurgren sighs, knowing that would happen, then looked up and saw the Goblin stare at him, smiling in glee and yelling something in his native tongue, Kurgren quickly reach for his vials but to his horror, all of them were shattered when he saved that child, he then tries to get up. Only for a lance of pain striking back knocking him down. As he sees the rider rearing for another charge.</p><p>Kurgren looked to the rider charging towards him and grits his teeth, trying to stay rational.</p><p><em>"Get up!"</em> He mentally yelled, trying to push through the pain, only to be overwhelmed again and fall, as he saw the rider closing in and screws his eyes shut. Tears flowing as he desperately pleaded his body to move.</p><p>
  <em>"I mustn't leave her! My mother won't lose her only son!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: The Hedge Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly he heard a loud clang and didn't feel the spear.</p><p>Surprised he opened his eyes and saw a man.</p><p>He stood about six foot four wearing a chainmail hauberk over his gambeson with a barbute and wielded an iron, strapped-on, round shield and spatha sword crouching next to him where the lance would have struck and a few feet away from him was the rider bleeding on the ground with his mount having a deep gash through its midsection.</p><p>"Are you alright," he asked before looking at his wound.</p><p>He quickly kneels and puts his hand on Kurgren shoulder.</p><p>"Valla."</p><p>Kurgren immediately feels a strange sense of bliss before realizing his wound began stitching itself close.</p><p>The man then stretches out his shield hand and pulled Kurgren up before handing him an orb.</p><p>"The names Ardent. And I believe you dropped this."</p><p>Kurgren took the orb and pocketed it before picking up his staff and then hears a loud horn.</p><p>To the streets, he saw another wave of Goblins but unlike mass horde of fifty, there were only fifteen and are wearing black tunics, upon which a symbol of a silver hand is emblazoned in front, with chainmail vests and brandishing iron scimitars and bucklers, all of which have base enchantments, charging at him.</p><p>Kurgren blocks and counters the first Goblin strike before another flank him.</p><p>Ardent quickly strikes down the flanking goblin as both he and Kurgren begin defending themselves against the better-equipped goblins.</p><p>Unlike the other Goblins who charged in a disorganized mob these better-equipped Goblins are using simple tactics of flanking and feints, taking better advantage of their arm's longer reach and flexibility, but the most surprising of all is that the majority of them focus on Kurgren.</p><p>Upon downing another, who reached for his bandolier Kurgren had a realization.</p><p><em>"Are they after the orb."</em> before blocking from another attack and looking around the battlefield where, to his horror, had sawed the remaining twenty Goblins coming to their brethren's aid.</p><p>But fortunately, he had distracted the army long enough for the remaining watch and mercenaries to regroup and attack the Goblins from behind.</p><p>The goblins quickly falter at the charging forces and begin to break and retreat as the slow or stubborn ones are chopped down by the combined forces.</p><p>Kurgren steadies himself as he sees the pile of Goblin corpses and the villagers and soldiers briefly celebrate their victory before the deaths sink in. And the mourning came as they began repairing the town.</p><p>The sun began to rise as the last of the building were extinguished and the dead were gathered, about more than thirty by Kurgren count, before one of them looked at him during the wake.</p><p>"It was you, you're the one who caused this!" A villager yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kurgren.</p><p>"I saw it! When the Goblins saw you, they chased you! You have brought this attack, this curse, to our town foul demonspawn!" he bellows as the other people begin to cry out for blood and pull out their weapons, or the closest they got.</p><p>A watchman then charges with ax upraised and Kurgren brace. When Ardent dives in and block the strike, and retaliate with a punch.</p><p>"Why are siding with a demonspawn knight!"</p><p>"Because what you are saying is that of accusation." Ardent bellows before raising his shield.</p><p>"LYNCH HIM!" One of the villagers yelled as the mob charges. When thirty soldiers, including Ardent, form a shieldwall and retaliates with punches and non-lethal bludgeoning.</p><p>But the mob then began to overwhelm and chaos ensures.</p><p>Most of the mob then charge towards Kurgren, others trying to hold down the guards.</p><p>Kurgren quickly blocks an attack, knocking her down with a knee to the groin, and defends against the encircling mob, controlling his strength to not kill them.</p><p>When he then knocks down a man and, upon recognizing him as one of the tax collectors' guards, swings his staff to kill.</p><p>But at the last second, he stopped. Despite the villager's hatred towards him, and his mutual hate towards most of them, he couldn't kill an innocent, a line, and vow to his father, he will not cross.</p><p>But his hesitation had caused the mob to pile on him, and for each one he knocked away two came in, as the thirty tries to help.</p><p>"STOP THIS INSTANT!" A man bellowed and the mob dispersed.</p><p>Kurgren then saw the mayor, dressed in ceremonial garbs for the wake, with a few elite guards.</p><p>Kurgren tries to stand up when a guard kicks him down and handcuffed him.</p><p>"You're under arrest for disturbance of peace and disrespecting the deceased." The mayor said.</p><p>Kurgren then thrashes against it, nearly throwing the guardsman before his companions came to aid, and he quickly whispers.</p><p>"Please don't fight. We're here to help."</p><p>Kurgren then looks to the mayor, remembering that he was responsible for him and his mother stay in the first place and helped him as best as he could, and saw his pleading eyes. And accepted.</p><p>He was then thrown to jail, hearing the mob's outrage for such leniency, with his equipment stripped until further notice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: The silver hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curtis kneels at his lord, a Human with black hair and brown eyes whose right forearm and hand were made entirely out of silver.</p><p>"So not only did you fail to retrieve the Obrilion once but the raid to find and retrieve it failed too," the lord said rising from his seat, anger rising in his voice, and slowly walks to the witch, emphasizing each word with a step.</p><p>"So, Sigismund. Give me. one. Reason why I shouldn't JUST KILL YOU HERE!" he yells immediately lifting up the witch by his collar as a two-foot blade sprout from the back of his silver forearm.</p><p>Curtis stuttered "Be-because we know who currently holds it," pulling an orb from his pocket which then flashes Kurgren face "If you give me enough time, I can catch this warrior lord Bryan sir."</p><p>Upon hearing this, lord Bryan lets go of the orc and retract his wrist blade before ordering the leader of the Pirium attack, a goblin, to come in "Tell me your name long arms." he says in an almost quiet, icy tone.</p><p>The Goblin immediately froze "D-d-d-dobson s-s-sir."</p><p>"Now Dobson. Tell me why you failed the mission to retrieve the orb?" he slowly said as he begins advancing towards the goblin.</p><p>Dobson's legs trembled "Because we di-didn't expect the number of soldiers and focus too much on the holder."</p><p>Bryan smirks "And you do know what I do with failures." raising his silver hand towards the Goblin and chanting a string of spells.</p><p>Dobson's eyes suddenly shrink as he begins to back away "No. N-no you w-wouldn't."</p><p>He then felt a force gripping his throat like an iron vice as he slowly rises from the ground, and know what's going to happen.</p><p>"NO! PLEASE! BURN ME! HANG ME! DISEMBOWEL ME! BY KINDREDS GLARE PLEASE KILL ME IN ANY OTHER WAY BUT THIS!" he shrieks, flailing wildly like fighting against a giant bear, screaming in utter terror as tears flowing down his face as his bowels and bladder began to leak.</p><p>Bryan smiles, admiring how they flailed like a coward "Licia ves."</p><p>Curtis watch in horror as the Goblin begins screaming in pain as the essence in his body is forcefully sucked away, his screams echoing through the chamber, unable to echo out due to the room dome of silence, before flopping on the floor two minute later.</p><p>The Goblin picked himself up and stood up for a second. Only to keel over and coughing pools of blood and bits of flesh. His body began rotting rapidly with chunks of skin falling off, revealing shriveled and rotted muscle and brittle, snapping bones, his organs slowly beginning to fail, screaming in bloody pain and agony until his vocal cords had withered to nothing before death had mercifully taken him.</p><p>Bryan smiles upon absorbing the goblins essence, feeling the magic flowing through his body, before turning to Curtis.</p><p>"That. Was an example of my tolerance for failure, be lucky that you have actual power over these grunts or that green long-armed corpse would have been you," he said, slowly advancing towards Curtis.</p><p>"But your rank just means you will suffer more until you finish your mission."</p><p>Bryan immediately grabs the magus by his neck and lift him before conjuring a small ball of black energy.</p><p>Curtis held the urge to futilely fight back as the lord force the energy ball down his throat before he drops him to the ground.</p><p>Curtis immediately feels a great surge of pain flows through his body, like being burnt alive, it was only a second but to him, it was an eternity.</p><p>Once the pain stopped, he looks at his hands where he saw that two of his right fingers were red, as if covered in blood.</p><p>Bryan looks down on Curtis "You have thirty days before this curse turns you into a devil's host," he then stares directly into Curtis's eyes, seeing his fear, for a devil's host is a fate worse than death.</p><p>"Don't fail me again. Orc." And walks back to his throne.</p><p>He gets up and quickly salutes "Yes sir." and leaves the chamber.</p><p>Lord Bryan then walks to the balcony, putting on his gloves, and looks below the city, using his magic to summon a glass and a bottle of wine, then orders his familiar to pour it, as the others begin to clean and dispose of the corpse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: The Prophetess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days have passed since the raid and three days Kurgren had spent in his holding cell in nothing but a simple tunic with cloth pants and shoes.</p><p>The raid caused a lot of structural damage in Pirium. The destroyed gold storage caused an economic loss and only half of the thieves were apprehended. Those who lost or spend the money were given hard labor to repair the city alongside two months of jail time.</p><p>Kurgren lies on his bed, a hard plank held by chains on both sides, and reflects on the events.</p><p><em>"I guess it was a good thing I chose to save that kid,"</em> he thought before mentally cursing the orb that brought him in this predicament when he hears his cell door being unlocked.</p><p>It was the village mayor accompanied by two guards before he enters his cell and a guard brings a chair.</p><p>The elder sit down and spoke "Before you make any rash judgments. I'll have you know I don't like this either. If I didn't sentence you to temporary imprisonment, they would have tried to lynch you. And I know that even if you did somehow led the Goblins you wouldn't have done it on purpose."</p><p>Kurgren snorts "Really? So I'll just have to rot in this cell until I get sent to prison for the rest of my life just because my mother's an Orc!"</p><p>"Not quite sir. While it took a long time to decide I have managed to found a compromise that lets you live and appease the townsfolk,"</p><p>He then pushes up his glasses and looks Kurgren in the eyes.</p><p>"You would be given all of your equipment, ten silvers, and be free but you must leave and never return to Pirium on the penalty of a life sentence."</p><p>Kurgren eyes widen as he silently gasps. Leave Pirium forever, while he never liked the town or grew up here this was the only place he could get reliable income for his mother, her illness and age meant she couldn't work after both of them ran away from their previous home. And had done mercenary work here for five years where he came and had a stable, if dangerous, income.</p><p>He then began to question what about his mother when the elder stops him.</p><p>"Don't worry about your mother. I will give her enough to last for the coming months. And I sent a few tolerant, if greenhorn, guards we have here to help."</p><p>Kurgren sighs in relief.</p><p>"I know this is hard for you but there is no other way, if I let you go most of the townsfolk would likely lynch you or send a mercenary to do it, and imprisoning you for a crime you possibly did not commit is self-explanatory."</p><p>Kurgren then nods.</p><p>"Ok then. When do I leave?"</p><p>"You have half an hour to pack up your items and leave, you can't buy or trade anything from merchants including supplies, but I took the liberty to repair your armor and buy some more healing tonics, and you will also be given a swayed-back gelding."</p><p>Kurgren ponders then sighs <em>"At least it something and he had the kindness to fix my armor."</em> he then stands up.</p><p>"Thanks for the repair now may I leave this cell?"</p><p>"You shall," the elder said, standing up and allowing Kurgren to pass through.</p><p>The mayor then turns towards him as he reaches the door.</p><p>"And just so you know. This decision came when a particular little girl, despite being scared out of her wits, said you saved her, and a hedge knight confirming it, saying I should give you freedom."</p><p>Kurgren was briefly stunned before holding back his tears, never in his life did someone tried to save him except his parents and Friga, "Tell them I said thanks." before walking out, taking his equipment's, and runs back home.</p><p>He was near the door when he saw his mother standing outside, who immediately ran and hugged him.</p><p>"I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"</p><p>Kurgren hugs back then let's go and nod.</p><p>Her mother briefly smiled in relief. Before frowning.</p><p>"I heard that you have to leave. Or face imprisonment."</p><p>Kurgren then nods.</p><p>"But why? All because of a Goblin raid."</p><p>Kurgren then grimaced, unsure whether to tell his mother of the orb or not as he felt it could put her in danger.</p><p>A brief second pass when he decided to tell her, knowing that keeping the secret could lead to bigger troubles, and show her the orb.</p><p>It was then when he realized how to orb was unscathed, lacking a scratch or crack despite its glass-like look and texture, and told her how he found it.</p><p>He then went inside and grab the rest of his supplies, and a quarter of the pork belly by his mother's insistence, before giving a hug and walks to the stables when she stopped him. Holding a wooden box.</p><p>"You should take these before you go." And opens the wooden box.</p><p>Kurgren gaped in shock as he saw the items.</p><p>It's a ring of gold which inset a sapphire. And engraved inside the sentence.</p><p>
  <em>Forever I will be stand by you. In life as your beloved and in death as a soul to protect you. Until the day we may reunite again.</em>
</p><p>It's his mother's engagement ring.</p><p>Kurgren briefly choked on his words.</p><p>"I-I can't take it mother it belongs to-"</p><p>Ayana then shushed him. Only for him to repeat.</p><p>"But it's the only thing you have left to remember father."</p><p>Ayana smiled then wipes a tear.</p><p>"Yes, it is. But ever since the day you came into this world I dreamt, of giving it to you on the day you found someone special."</p><p>Tears began to roll from Kurgren eyes before taking the ring and pull her into a hug and cries. And Ayana then whispers into his ear.</p><p>"Never trust rewards without work. And marry the girl that you can lean on in dark times, who will lean onto you in her moments of grief and fills your days with joy."</p><p>"I will mother." Then let's go, wiping his tears and walks to the alchemists, to say goodbye to Friga and Erik. And when he entered, he saw both smiled. Then Erik chuckled and gave some coppers to Friga.</p><p>"We made a small bet whether you would have come," Erik said, red dusting his cheeks.</p><p>"And you didn't have faith in our friend," Friga replied with a pout. Before turning back to Kurgren.</p><p>"So are you here to say goodbye?"</p><p>"Yes. I also wanted to thank you for everything you have done," tears began misting his eyes before he wiped them.</p><p>"I am highly indebted for your kindness."</p><p>Friga smiled before looking to Erik, where he then went into the back.</p><p>"It's nothing Kurgren. I did it because I saw a man who wanted to save his mother and nothing else. Therefore, you have no debt."</p><p>Kurgren felt his hearts skipped a beat. Ever since he met Friga, and her family, she never once asked for repayment, despite the opportunity and justification. And began reaching the door when she called him back.</p><p>"I want you to have this." Then placed a vial in his hand.</p><p>Kurgren gasped. In his hand was a powerful healing potion, the clear glowing red telling it's made out of the finest reagents, with powers said to revive someone who was dead for a few seconds or reattach someone cut in half. He heard that nobles would pay a small piece of land for a vial.</p><p>"I-I can't-" Kurgren began sputtering when Friga giggled.</p><p>"The governor said you can buy or trade. But not be given something."</p><p>"But do you know how much you can sell this! And you're giving it away!"</p><p>Friga nods.</p><p>"Yes. This is my parting gift to make sure you're safe and return to Ayana. No charge."</p><p>At that moment Kurgren's hands shook and, despite his mind telling him not to, ran to both of them and hugged, tears flowing onto their shoulders. His mind was unable to even describe their bottomless kindness in such a world.</p><p>Friga then whispered into his ear, slowly calming him, then let go.</p><p>Kurgren sniffed a bit, feeling ashamed as he saw Friga flicking away his frozen tears off her body.</p><p>"Thank you for everything you did. There must be something you want that I can repay you."</p><p>Friga and Erik smiled.</p><p>"The only thing I want is that you return to your mother in one piece."</p><p>Kurgren nods then left.</p><p>And began looking for his gelding upon reaching the stables.</p><p>"Well this is a pleasant surprise," came a voice from behind as Kurgren quickly turns in shock and saw who it was.</p><p>While it was hard to recognize at first Kurgren had recognized his voice, it was Ardent.</p><p>For the first time he had managed to properly see his face, he had shoulder-length black hair, tied in a short wolf tail held by a silver clip, with eyes of deep blue, and in the crook of his right arm is his helmet.</p><p>"So why are you here?"</p><p>"Getting a horse to Leona, for jobs."</p><p>Ardent had a moment of shock before replying "Might I join you. At least to give you a guide to the city for I have been through that route many times."</p><p>Kurgren ponders, while he wishes to go alone he did not know any route to the city, only knowing the location of Pirium, and the next town Loken, then mentally sighed before saying.</p><p>"Ok, but upon leaving Leona we part."</p><p>Ardent nods "Ok then let me get my horse." and goes into the stables.</p><p>Kurgren was about to enter the stables before a man came out holding the reins of a horse.</p><p>Kurgren gaped at the creature, while he lacks almost any knowledge of horses he had saw that this one is in bad condition, its back had curve downward in the dent and was wobbling unsteadily with a deathly pallor.</p><p>The man hands the rein in front of Kurgren.</p><p>"Here's your gelding."</p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p>The man immediately glares at him "Be glad that you actually get a horse with the meager income you get."</p><p>Kurgren calms himself down and thinks. He is right, for even the cheapest of horses would have cost hundreds of silvers, not accounting for food, shelter, and other necessities they need.</p><p>Kurgren takes the reins and utters a half-hearted thanks as Ardent exits later holding the reins of his horse.</p><p>Unlike his gelding, Arden horse has a healthy brown coat with an ornate leather saddle with stirrups and saddlebags. But the most interesting thing about it was its more defined muscle and wearing armor making him guess that it was a, by accounts from others, a destrier or courser.</p><p>Kurgren whistles a bit in awe "What's his name?"</p><p>Ardent chuckles "It is actually a she, and her name is Evelynn."</p><p>Kurgren utters a quick apology and both of them walk with their horses to the edge of the town where one of the guards gives Kurgren a small sack containing the silvers before both of them climb on their horses and begin riding to the next town, Loken.</p><p>"So, what's a gelding?" Kurgren asked.</p><p>Ardent chuckled a bit before responding "I do not think you'll like that answer."</p><p>Five hours than passed since Kurgren left Pirium with Ardent, his gelding straining slightly under his weight and, to Ardent insistence, had named him Tom; following the mostly straight river that leads from Pirium to Leona before taking a quick break in the forest and tying their horse to a low branch and letting them rest.</p><p>"So what did you do before taking the path of the sellsword?" Ardent inquires.</p><p>Kurgren ponders a few seconds before replying "Farmer."</p><p>Ardent sighs "A man of few words I see."</p><p>Kurgren nods, uninterested, before hearing a sudden rustling which led to a yell.</p><p>He cautiously stands up and grabs his staff "Did you hear that?"</p><p>Ardent nods putting on his helmet, unsheathing his sword and shield, as they tried to quietly move to the source.</p><p>They are about a few meters from where they camp before an arrow suddenly flies by Kurgren head and embeds itself in the nearby trunk.</p><p>Kurgren and Ardent immediately ready their weapons and runs to the source as they heard the yells and cries becoming louder before reaching the source.</p><p>What they see are two figures, a bearded man, and a little girl, fighting against sixteen other wearing ragged cloth mask with badly maintained gambesons and assorted, but improvised, weapons, bandits.</p><p>They surrounded them. The bearded man stood resolute and tense, even though he was unarmed, and his stance, low to the ground yet ready to spring to the sides, had told Kurgren he was trained, likely a soldier or squire, or an experienced mercenary. While the girl held a stick, which Kurgren swore he saw glowed at the end before he swore the obvious. Why in the hell is there a child in combat?</p><p>Thoughts of saving them bombard him as he readies himself to run away. It's foolish to risk his life just to save two strangers, even if it's a child when his mother's life is in his hands and began slinking away. Yet moving away was hard. His desire to help arguing with his safety of his mother.</p><p>When Ardent roared like a bear, surprising them while pretty much branding themselves the words kill me, and immediately charge to their aid as Kurgren jaw dropped.</p><p>There goes their chance of escape. As Kurgren swore and charged.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh great. Not only is my escort a knight. He's also an idiot."</em>
</p><p>And with a mighty swing Kurgren brings down his staff on a surprised bandit, smashing his head open like an egg before could react, as Ardent swiftly stabs another through the gut while deflecting her strike.</p><p>The others recovered and four of them splits off to attack them.</p><p>Dust kicks up as a bandit dodges Kurgren swing followed by a sharp crack as the bandit deflects the second one and closed in and swung.</p><p>Kurgren winced as a cut forms on his arm, blocking the strike towards his head, before pulling the bandit's arm and bites into his neck and rips it off before spitting it, the taste of iron flowing through his mouth before an arrow quickly strikes at his chest.</p><p>He pulls out and snapped the arrow, fortunate his armor enchantments dampened it to a bruise, then charged and smashed open her head before hearing a yell from behind.</p><p>He quickly turns around and had barely blocked an ax strike to his head before the bandit quickly recovers and swings towards his shoulder as another one of his comrades joins him.</p><p>Dull thuds echo as Kurgren quickly blocks the rapid strikes, sweat beading down as his hearts beats rapidly before he hears faint yelling as two bolts of white light suddenly strikes a bandit and stuns the other.</p><p>Kurgren lets go of his left hand and, using a quarter of his strength, punched the other bandits' head.</p><p>His fist had produced a horrible cracking sound as the man's head twisted with a snap and caved in.</p><p>He then quickly dispatch the stunned bandit as the surviving two flees.</p><p>"Thanks for the help lads."</p><p>With the skirmish over Kurgren look to the source of the voice. With the lack of danger, he now sees the two figures. And realized the girl wasn't a child.</p><p>The man is a Dwarf, a race who stands at an average five-foot half to six with black nails made of flint-like crystals, three stone-like nubs embedded in their forehead, flat, smooth, the size of a bead, and in the outline of a triangle pointing down, with skin pale as alabaster and large iris, making you think their eyes have no whites. The men known by their barrel chests and large beards and their women by their huge tracts of land.</p><p>He stands at five foot eight and wears a brigandine and a pair of fingerless gloves and a similar vambrace with a dagger, bearing an ornate sheath and diamond pommel, on his belt.</p><p>The other, the girl he thought was a child, is a Halfling, a race of people with average heights of four to five feet with large feet, child-sized bodies, and curly hair. Known throughout for having the body of a child yet the face of an adult.</p><p>She stands four foot half and wears a short-sleeved blue robe that reaches her knees which are clad in dark tights and a lavender coat with a hood and a belt with a small pouch with boots and holds a wand. And now realized why that stick glowed.</p><p>The Dwarf walks to Ardent and raises his hand "The names Erhardt Van Veranburg Eisenwalde."</p><p>He then points to the Halfling "and this little lass here is Louise Vermillion."</p><p>"I am not little! You berk!" Louise replies hotly.</p><p>Ardent shakes the Dwarf hand before introducing himself and Kurgren.</p><p>Erhardt nods in acknowledgement "Do you mind if we join you? Those bandits were just a squad chasing us when we escaped and their leader had taken all our supplies including my horse and her pony, at least until Leona."</p><p>Louise then pipe up "You know Erhardt. I actually sensed that these two would probably save us."</p><p>"What is she talking about?" Kurgren replied.</p><p>Erhardt had a look of confusion before snapping his fingers, causing brief sparks to fly as his nails scraped each other, "Ah! Sorry, I forgot to mention, but she is actually a sorceress of time and fates and I'm her bodyguard. We'll explain later."</p><p>They begin to loot the bodies, only taking about two silvers and ten coppers as their equipment's were either poorly made or broken but they notice the bandits clothing had a simple symbol of a black skull and walks back to where they left their horses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren sat around a small fire with his new allies and having a simple lunch of skewered rabbit meat, hunted with his bow and Louise's magical aid, with a soup made of dried vegetables while Ardent went out to find water.</p><p>At this time, he had managed to get a better look at them.</p><p>Erhardt had a squarish, as far as he could guess with his beard, face, and with yellow eyes and a squarish nose, rust-red hair styled in a mullet with a trimmed beard and mustache.</p><p>Louise had the face of a young lady in her twenties, a big contrast to her child-like body and large feet, with a button nose and black hair tied in a bun and brown eyes. With the front part of her hair bright white and hourglass-shaped pupils being the signs of her being a sorceress.</p><p>But what was most surprising was Erhardt's armor and weapons.</p><p>Unlike his or Ardent's equipment's, which are made of iron, the metal on his armor and gloves had a shined like silver with a mottling, raindrop-like, pattern.</p><p>"So, what's with the metal you have?" Kurgren ask.</p><p>Erhardt chuckles "This metal is called ulfdun in my language. But to the common people, it is known as steel." Showing the knuckles on his glove.</p><p><em>"So, it's true" </em>Kurgren thought. Having heard rumors of a strange metal made by the Dwarves ages ago, it's secret held by their blacksmiths in their homeland, the Volksgard alps.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, he saw that his gloves had quarter-inch long studs with padding behind them and at the bottom of the glove under his pinkie is a slightly blunt spike half an inch long.</p><p>Kurgren whistles in awe "Impressive but where's your weapon?"</p><p>Erhardt then laughs "you're looking at them."</p><p>He then brandished his left fist "While others would fight with swords or hammers, I prefer up close fisticuffs and throws, with some aid of course." and punched the trunk of the tree he's sitting on. Leaving four, inch deep, dents in them.</p><p>He then asked Louise what Erhardt meant by a sorceress of time.</p><p>"That simple, it means, due to my connection to the arcane realms, I can briefly see many different futures at will but only as far as an hour or so before it gets blurry, and a sixth sense of seeing danger or surprise seconds before it comes."</p><p>Kurgren then nods before replying to Louise. Poking the log to make sure the fire didn't burn out.</p><p>"Then how does your magic work?"</p><p>"Spells are made by drawing chi, either from the fae realm or the surroundings. And by combining one or more of the five elements. Earth, wind, fire, water, and aether, forms a spell, like a fireball. This is done by calling on incantations of the fae tongue and ritual movements, which is the root of martial arts, to form the spell and cast. But our bodies can only cast a small amount of chi, known as cantrips. And, unless you're a sorcerer like me, can only pull a small trickle of it around us. Hence why mages, magus, and warlocks use a fairy, inhabitants of the fae realm, to cast their spells."</p><p>"Then what's the difference between a mage, magus, warlock, and monk?"</p><p>"A mage, magus, and warlock make a fairy they're familiar with a contract to use their chi. Giving them the ability to cast chi far greater than they can naturally hold but suffers from having a limited amount of chi per day. While a monk draws out as much chi as they can from their surroundings to cast multiple cantrips. And as for sorcerers our connection to the fae realm allows us to draw an unlimited amount of chi, like a fairy, but at the cost of having to use our natural casting limit rather than a fairy. And also access to special powers like my ability of fates and time."</p><p>Kurgren then nodded before forming a barely visible smile. He was always curious about why they were different but most of the villagers lacked much knowledge, except that they're good at washing clothes and keeping the lightbulbs working.</p><p>"And I know this is strange, but do you hold a black orb?"</p><p>Kurgren was stunned, so that hummingbird was a mage familiar and, with some hesitation, he pulled out the orb and shows it to her.</p><p>Louise then gasped in shock.</p><p>"We must join you! One of the predictions was finding a half-Orc and Human with a black orb."</p><p>Before Kurgren could reply Ardent returns with filled waterskins.</p><p>"If all of you are done with lunch we should probably leave, Loken is a few more miles away and it will be nightfall when we reach."</p><p>They extinguished the fire and left with their horses, but Kurgren had a strange feeling of being watched.</p><p>Hours then passed as Kurgren saw the two suns, the big sister Celestia and the orbiting younger Solaris behind, moved westward before disappearing. To be replaced by Artemis, the great moon of swirling black and white, and its smaller daughters, the white moon Selena and the black moon Luna.</p><p>And soon they reached Loken and were greeted by the guards then proceed to park their horses in the stable. Renting a two-story inn with a basement before ordering dinner and drinks, beers for Kurgren and Erhardt, rose milk for Louise, and barley tea for Ardent.</p><p>Louise had told Kurgren that she and Erhardt were captured by an ambush of fifteen bandits when they left Pirium and were dragged to their hideout near Brindel four days ago because she misjudged a future. But managed to escape two days later with most of their equipment due to a prediction that the current guard drops the manacle keys and with some subterfuge and predictions unlocked it at the right time and ran where they hid in the forest for two days until they found them.</p><p>While they are waiting, Erhardt and Louise having left to buy supplies, Kurgren asked Ardent.</p><p>"So what happened back in Pirium, when you healed my wound. How was that possible?"</p><p>Ardent looks sheepishly "Sorry I forgot to mention it but it's one of the basic divine spells of a knight."</p><p>Kurgren raises an eyebrow "I don't understand?"</p><p>"If arcane magic influences externally then divine magic does internally and emotionally by drawing mana from the spirit realm. With a priest, cleric, and knight being similar to a magus, mage, and warlock, using sprite, spirit, or spriggan to cast. Bards, like monks, channel the ambient mana and cast them into music or dance. And druid can pull unlimited mana from the spirit realm but suffers from a small casting limit, like a sorcerer. But to compensate they can summon a being called a holon to fight with them. Strange spirits with powers who either stand by them with an ethereal body, bound to the druid which allows them to temporarily shapeshift, or being summoned by special objects, like a set of keys or orbs."</p><p>He then takes a sip as Kurgren process what he said.</p><p>"And what's the difference in magic?"</p><p>"Divine magic has less direct, offensive spells, barring holons, compared to arcane but they have three distinct advantages over fairies: they can heal wounds, bless allies, or curse foes. And allow their users to wield metallic arms and armor without loss of power. But like fairies, they also draw upon the five main elements and their sub-elements. While casting is the opposite. In that mana is channeled in an entanglement of the five elements with complex one made by separating the threads."</p><p>Kurgren nods before a question formed.</p><p>"What do you mean by wielding metallic arms and armor?"</p><p>"Fairies have an aversion to metals and when touched by it, whether be bronze or steel, will hurt them and their users, akin to touching a red hot iron, upon touch, with sorcerers suffering the same effect. Unless the metal is elven mythral. The alternative is if the mage trains in the sub-magic of metal, or becomes a magus by making a contract with a young fairy, a fay, or a warlock making a contract with an elder fairy, a faerie. Though a magus will have to rely on tools to compensate for their weaker magic and warlock have to pay a price, an equivalent exchange, to cast their spells."</p><p>Kurgren nods as both the Dwarf and Halfling returned and a barmaid comes with their dinner, a large pot of mutton stew with black bread to share.</p><p>After finishing the simple meal they leave for bed, Kurgren and Ardent rented one room on the upper floor to share while Louise and Erhardt shared another room in the basement, readying themselves for tomorrow resupply and trip to the bandit camp to retrieve the silver bounty and their new allies equipment's.</p><p>And, sleeping atop a tree, a green-cloaked figure follows them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: Flint and Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left at sunrise after resupplying to the path towards the next town; Brindel.</p><p>Five hours passed as their horse slowly trotted, only stopping for light meals, drinks, and toilet breaks.</p><p>During the travel, they had noted the bandit bounty poster had the same symbol of the one back near Pirium and are noted to be one of the deadlier bands for they wielded enchanted arms and armor looted from caravans, who goes to the western fishing city of Fortuna, where Kurgren was born, to buy the oysters they fished to trade, and, from tavern rumors, has it that they stole some guns and ammo from a caravan train.</p><p>By the time of sundown, they vaguely know they were nearing the skulls camp and set up camp with rotating sentry starting with Ardent and ending with Louise.</p><p>And during his watch, Kurgren swore that someone was watching them.</p><p>The next day they moved again, only for Kurgren to smell something acrid, like burnt wood.</p><p>"I don't smell anything. Either it's your orcish sense of smell or you're imagining thing." Erhardt responded when Kurgren asked.</p><p>Kurgren then sniffed again, it can't be a trick of his mind, then saw Louise staring at a falling leaf, that somehow landed stalk down, before shaking him in a panic.</p><p>"We have to move fast. NOW!"</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>Then an explosion shattered the silence.</p><p>And, just as quick, Evelynn galloped to Ardent command, causing Erhardt to cuss in Vordkrif as he nearly fell, before Kurgren follows, as smoke slowly rose up in their direction. Before reaching the source.</p><p>There laid a destroyed caravan and bandits, carrying a sack, quickly running back into the woods.</p><p>And with a thunder of hooves Ardent charged, with Erhardt in tow, and slashed at the nearest bandit.</p><p>Kurgren then stopped and pulled his bow and aimed at a running bandit and loosed which struck into a tree. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to running targets.</p><p>Then, with a loud pop, the bandit threw a firecracker onto the ground in front of Evelynn. Causing Erhardt to fall off as the mare to rear back and Ardent quickly tries to control her.</p><p>Kurgren quickly dismounts and gives chase and nearly reached one when he heard Louise.</p><p>"STOP! THERE'S A-"</p><p>Kurgren hears the rustle of leaves before a bandit jumped out beside him and swung. Too close for him to block.</p><p>Then a bang rang out.</p><p>The bandit wheezed, as a bullet suddenly struck him, then fainted.</p><p>Kurgren looked back, where he heard the shot rang, and, for a second, saw a green cloaked figure, face shadowed with only strands of blonde hair poking out before they disappeared.</p><p>Kurgren saw Ardent, now dismounted, quickly ran to a merchant to heal him. Only for his magic to detect no pulse. Before healing and tying the injured bandits</p><p>Kurgren then looked around the caravan wreck, finding five corpses bearing the caravan guard symbol, alongside eight bandit corpses, then the merchant corpse. And two dead horses pointing towards Loken.</p><p>Sadly, all of the corpse's items were taken, stripped to only their clothes, with only a few coppers in their pockets. Then looked to the remnant of the caravan.</p><p>The top and most of the items were gone with only burnt wood, vegetables, and destroyed barrels and crates remain. The cargo being mainly food and weapons but also, from the looks of the explosions, blackpowder. Though it can also be an alchemist grenade or other substances with a weaker blast.</p><p>He then looked to the remnants and scraped a piece of the blackened mess and taste it. Wanting to see if it was blackpowder, recalling Friga guiding him on identifying substances. Then gagged. It is blackpowder.</p><p><em>"But why would the bandits steal such an item of little use? Unless-" </em>Kurgren shakes his head, them having guns is just a rumor, nothing else.</p><p>Afterward, he salvaged what he could. Getting just a few coppers and a few, mostly intact, gambesons the horses can carry to sell, and butchers the freshest horse corpse for today and tomorrow, leaving the second to the carrions. While Ardent, with Louise and Erhardt's help, buried the bodies, with Kindred sickles carved from some branches to signify it was in respect.</p><p>And as they set up camp Louise sighed in relief.</p><p>"It's a good thing that person followed you from Pirium."</p><p>Kurgren then gaped, before recalling smelling someone near them.</p><p>"You knew there was someone stalking us!"</p><p>"Well, it's a yes and a no. I foretold that we were likely going to be followed by someone. And weren't for that the bandit ambushing you had a fifty percent chance of either suffering a major wound or dying, weren't it for them."</p><p>Kurgren glares at her.</p><p>"Then why didn't you tell us we were followed! And can you at least tell me if our stalker is a friend of foe or what their identity is!"</p><p>Louise shakes her head.</p><p>"I can't tell you who or what they are. For the futures that I saw of telling you always led to disasters. The future isn't set in stone Kurgren. Even a single word, truth or lie, can change the path of destiny, for good or ill like a flap of a butterfly wing, even if you can't see it now. I can't tell you everything I foresee for I know if they can lead to disasters."</p><p>Kurgren grunts before working on the tent, knowing Louise would likely keep that secret, as they make dinner and went to bed. And left upon dawn towards the bandit camp.</p><p>They had managed to find the hideout location and guard patrol routes through interrogating the bandits and when they use was done, they had executed them as they were too far from Loken and Brindel was near the bandit's hideout. But before they planned Louise had told them of today's event.</p><p>"If one of them escapes and six enters the scene. Run to the forest and duck. Hopefully, Kurgren savior comes or we'll be brown bread."</p><p>And so, they made the plan and head in.</p><p>They move to the bandit hideout as quietly as they can, dismounting their horses and hiding them in a small alcove.</p><p>By afternoon they had reached the camp and saw six men around it armed with crossbows and hand axes and, from what the bandits said, there are six more patrolling through the forest in pairs, and guess the other five are resting in their tents.</p><p>Kurgren nocks an arrow as Louise stand up and quickly waves her wand into a sign "Fleur sona grenta!"</p><p>An orb of light flies out of her wand and hits the camp center in an explosion of light and sound.</p><p>Kurgren immediately pops out of his cover and loose an arrow, taking a bandit down, then charge out and smashed the head of another one.</p><p>Ardent, Erhardt, and Louise quickly kill the other three as the sixth recovered and quickly runs to warn the patrol, and the five remaining elites come out of their tent.</p><p>Unlike the other bandits they had faced, who wore only unenchanted gambesons and sometimes a leather jerkin, they wore iron chainmail hauberks with their gambesons and wields swords and wooden round shields, all of them having basic enchantments.</p><p>Kurgren quickly nocks another arrow to strike the runner. When a broad-shouldered man knocked him down then swung. Kurgren rolled away from the attack then counters with his staff.</p><p>A crack rang as Kurgren struck the bandit's knee, bending it inward, then smashed his head in when he fell.</p><p>In a short distance, he sees Erhardt engaging another one wherein a fluid motion parries the man strike, locking his arm and counters with a gut punch. And struck his head with a hammer punch with his spike and throws the corpse toward two other bandits, knocking them down.</p><p>The victory was near until he heard noises coming towards them and see the six other bandits holding staffs and the one that escaped.</p><p>Kurgren eyes widen in horror as he sees the six bandits raise their weapons and realized what those staffs are.</p><p>He quickly yelled to the rest to get down before diving as he saw sparks briefly flew from the staves. Followed by a thunderous boom that echoed. The rumors true.</p><p>The bandits had stolen muskets.</p><p>He then gets up and immediately braces himself as a bandit charge.</p><p>He quickly parries her strike followed by a groin shot and headbutt.</p><p>Two bandits then finished loading and aims at him. Kurgren quickly dives as another crackle of explosion rang.</p><p>He gets up and sees that Erhardt had knocked down another bandit and used her body as a shield against the bullets coming at him. And Ardent raised his shield and blocks two bullets aimed towards him, the runes on his shield glows brightly as the bullets bounced away, before yelling.</p><p>"TO THE FOREST!" A loud ring came as he blocked a sword strike and slash across the bandit's face and runs back to the trees.</p><p>Kurgren and the rest quickly follow suit.</p><p>But the trees are too far as he hears the muskets cocking.</p><p>He then sees Louise turn around and put her hands up "ODAGIO GLODEN!"</p><p>A green dome of air then coalesced around them as the six bullets strikes, bouncing away from them as the air cracks and then breaks where she is blown backward, like someone had punted her, with Erhardt carrying her as they ran to the trees.</p><p>He then moved behind a tree as he sees the bullets whizzed by and calm himself.</p><p>He looks forward and sees the bandits pulling out their paper cartridges to reload at the center of the camp. And he heard distant gunshots and faint yelling which sounded like Erhardt, and then have an idea.</p><p>He pulls out one of his flash-disc and, taking a deep breath, quickly move out of his cover and readies to throw when he hears the guns crackle and a sudden surge of intense pain.</p><p>He falls to the ground, yelling in pain, and grabs his left shoulder.</p><p>He feels blood oozing through his gambeson and his arm refusing to move, the bones shattered.</p><p>He then hears footfalls nearing him and saw Ardent running to him before putting his hand above his wound and cast.</p><p>"INGRIFF VA-!"</p><p>A loud ding suddenly rang out as the bullet struck his head, bouncing off his helmet, and he faints.</p><p>He then saw a bandit had snuck upon them. He then advances towards him and raised the butt of his musket above his head.</p><p>Kurgren shuts his eyes and quietly prays that Louise is right.</p><p>When another gunshot rang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: Sylvan Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He then opens his eyes and gapes in surprise.</p><p>The bandit is dead, a bullet to the head.</p><p>He then gulps down his healing tonic, while it lacks the potency to repair broken bones it numbed the pain and stopped the bleeding. Then he saw a green cloaked figure run into the center, a pistol in each hand.</p><p>He then looks to Ardent and removes his helmet.</p><p>He miraculously survived, his helmet enchantments having deflected a brunt of the force with only minor bleeding on his head.</p><p>Kurgren unslings another healing tonic and pours it down his mouth, closing the cut.</p><p>He then heard yells from the bandits and looks up and saw the bandits had switched to attack the green cloaked figure.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, he realized that the cloaked figure is the same one that saved him.</p><p>They then dodge a shot a few feet away, as if they foresaw it, from them and countered.</p><p>In perfect sync, they fire both guns, one strike the closest bandit in the head and the second one hitting another in the chest.</p><p>Yet their movement is somewhat strange, too fluid, too quick, like the whipping winds of a storm.</p><p>He then tries to get up, only for a jolt of pain to knock him back down, remembering that his shoulder is still broken.</p><p>He then sees the figure pulls out two strange guns, unlike the others its barrel is made of ceramic and flared outward, like a trumpet, with a glass container behind it holding a glowing, teal, object, and moves closer to the two remaining bandits and pulls the triggers, about five to ten feet away from them.</p><p>Blue chi burst forth from the guns like buckshot, each hitting a bandit in the chest, leaving only burnt flesh and charred bones remaining on where they struck.</p><p>It looked like the fight was over when the last bandit that warned the gunners then jump out of a collapsed tent he was hiding in and dash to figure for a surprise attack.</p><p>They instinctively turn, like they foresaw it, and quickly unholster another pistol and fire but they missed, whistling past the man's ear, as he reaches into melee and slams his hands to their ears.</p><p>The effect was instantaneous as they staggered backward in pain before barely dodging a left punch but were immediately struck in the rib by a right hook which knocks them back.</p><p>The bandit then swings another punch but the figure backflipped away then threw their cloak on his head, unslung another pistol, and fired point-blank. And as the bandit collapsed Kurgren saw the person and realized it's a woman. With large hips and long, shapely, legs, a stark contrast to her lithe frame, and small, but noticeable, breasts. But what surprised him most was her face.</p><p>Her skin was smooth and bronzed, with pointed, four inches long, ears poking out of her hair and green markings upon her cheeks.</p><p>She's an Elf.</p><p>Erhardt quickly ran, holding the unconscious Louise in his arm, before taking cover behind a tree and put her against it. And, looking around, realized Ardent and Kurgren were gone.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, that's just fucking great!"</em>
</p><p>He then hears four shots shattering the silence. Then a yell opposite of him, sounding like Kurgren. Yet there were six gunners.</p><p>A loud ding followed, like a hammer striking steel, likely the fifth gunner, and dashed back to the camp.</p><p>When he heard the soft crunch of trodden grass to his left. And stomps his foot.</p><p>Soon he sensed the vibration emanating from his foot outward, connecting to his earthsense, and detected another, a running Human, ten feet away hidden by the trees. Heading towards Louise. And quickly ran back as the bandit emerged and fires.</p><p>A dull pain ripples from Erhardt's chest as he jumped in front of Louise, barely phased as the bullet struck fat.</p><p>Erhardt charged as the bandit unholster his pistol in a panic and grabbed the bandit wrist as he aimed, knocking him down with a hip throw and unsheathes his dagger.</p><p>The man lets out a dying gasp as the dagger plunged into his neck. Afterward, Erhardt cleaned his dagger and took the pistol and, after checking if it was loaded with the ramrod, ran back to the camp before hearing more gunfire. And at the edge of the clearing, he saw the bandits dead and Kurgren and Ardent. With a woman holding them at gunpoint. When he recognized her ears. She's an Elf.</p><p>Faster he dashed out and cocked the pistol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9: Ancient Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ardent jolted upright.</p><p>"Lla- gah!" he yelled, gripping his pounding head. Breathing heavily, he fumbled for his helmet and stared until it finally swam into focus. Likely it had saved his life; the thing was entirely buckled inwards on one side. Shame it was well-nigh unusable now, there'd be no chance of repairing that kind of damage here.</p><p>From somewhere nearby, Kurgren groaned in pain. Ardent forgot the helmet and struggled to his knees. He spotted his friend collapsed on the tree; his gambeson splattered with dried blood. On all fours, Ardent made his way to the tree and - ignoring the fuzzy patches hovering in his line of sight - quested for as much mana as his shaking limbs could muster.</p><p>Ardent carefully channeled his healing. Realigning the bone fragments and muscle fibers like a puzzle while they slowly reattached, making sure it healed properly before the bullet popped out as the wound seals, followed by taking a large cloth he has on his belt to sling Kurgren's healing arm. And by the time he finished he had all but sagged into a faint on his knees.</p><p>"How's the head?" Kurgren whispered as his skin knitted and closed, leaving no trace but a discomforting phantom pain.</p><p>Ardent managed to grin, his eyes screwed shut.</p><p>"Complaining like the rest of me." His voice was so hoarse that speaking was agony in his throat. And yet...</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"She happened," Kurgren replies, pointing towards the camp.</p><p>Ardent looks up and sees what he meant.</p><p>The woman is an Elf, a race with dusky brown skin who stands an average four to five and a half feet tall, with ears four inches long tapered to triangle-like points that flexed like a cat. With slitted, cat-like, pupils and green markings on their body, most notably a triangle on each cheek. With their women being known to be pear-shaped, their large, shapely hips and legs a sharp contrast to their lithe frame.</p><p>She stands at five foot two and wore a dark green gambeson that reaches to her upper-thighs with two baldrics which holds four pistols and a musket on her back, on her waist is a belt that holsters a pair of the strange guns she wielded, small vials filled with a crystal, a knife and a thigh bag with her legs clad in knee-high boots and black stockings with added gambeson padding.</p><p>Both then walks out of the forest to thank their savior, who was examining the hole in her cloak, before she immediately pulled out a pistol and aimed it at them.</p><p>They then instinctively raise their hands. And she relaxed her grip when they heard a loud bellow.</p><p>"DROP THE GUN KNIFE-EARS!"</p><p>They then see Erhardt wielding one of the bandit's pistols, with a bullet hole in his armor but no blood, his left finger inches away from the trigger, and the barrel aiming at the Elf's head.</p><p>Erhardt gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Are you deaf bird-bones? I said DROP THE FUCKING GUN!"</p><p>Ardent stepped forward "Erhardt stop! She is the one who saved us!"</p><p>"Is that your reason to trust her? Because she came out of nowhere, in the middle of a damn forest to suddenly save our asses? KRISHELT!" Erhardt retorted.</p><p>The Elf piped up "I will explain everything and put my gun down if the Dwarf drops his."</p><p>Tension is in the air as Ardent tries to quietly convince Erhardt to lower the gun as Kurgren watched. Before Erhardt sighs and lowers his pistol as the Elf holster hers.</p><p>The Elf then puts her hands behind her head and replies.</p><p>"My name is Solaina Sato. And as for the sudden rescue, I had followed the half-Orc and Human since Pirium upon sighting the orb and was silently following them since."</p><p>Erhardt sputters in anger before Louise pops out of a bush and see the commotion.</p><p>She then walks up to Solaina and brings up her hands "Thanks for coming to our aid. As one of my predictions saw."</p><p>The rest gapes in shock before Erhardt yells "So our 'savior' is a goddamn knife-ear."</p><p>Louise rolls her eyes "Yes."</p><p>Solaina then chuckles "I guess it's true that fooling a sorcerer of prophecies is an impossible task so might I join your band."</p><p>"Of course." Ardent replies. And so did Louise.</p><p>Kurgren grinded his teeth. She likely has some ulterior motive, since she stalked him since Pirium, and can backstab them when their use is up. And yet the skills she displayed, her shooting and stealth, meant that she can likely help. And accept, but makes a plan for when that inevitable betrayal comes.</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Erhardt bellowing voice broke the silence, so loud it caused the birds to scatter.</p><p>"I will not accept a race of knife-eared bastards who had enslaved and murdered my people!"</p><p>Ardent raised his voice "She had saved us earlier and you're against this over a conflict that happened ages ago!"</p><p>"A Dwarf never forgets whether favor or grudge! Her people had done a great crime in enslaving, murdering, and raping our ancestors. Remember the bloody conquest they did to 'uplift' not just us but the eight others. Or the war incited by the mad king Oberon!"</p><p>Solaina then retorted.</p><p>"As if your people weren't better! What about the battle of Salkoy and the genocide of Caynori where your people did the same atrocities to us, even if they were children or the reparation they gave nearly bringing my people to poverty!"</p><p>Erhardt growls and raised his pistol to her head, Kurgren and Louise recoiled while Ardent raised his shield.</p><p>"Don't lie and twist history you damn bitch! A Dwarf will never break their honor to do such acts! And your people had it coming for they had done to mine."</p><p>Something about what Erhardt said felt wrong Kurgren though. The common, if slightly embellished, history told by the bards, and the books Kurgren was able to read, had mentioned the Dwarves doing the same. Even saying their marauding was no different, or even worse, to what the Elves had done.</p><p>Ardent steps forward, shield brace and hand gripping his sword ready to be unsheathed.</p><p>"If you don't agree with this deal then you have every right to leave."</p><p>Erhardt hand briefly shook, breathing through clenched teeth, before lowering his pistol and looked to Louise.</p><p>"Do you want to leave?"</p><p>Louise shakes her head.</p><p>"If you must leave then I won't hold it against you. But I must accompany them."</p><p>Erhardt sighed in frustration then uncock his pistol.</p><p>"If that's so then I will follow. For I will not tarnish my contract nor honor."</p><p>Ardent sighed in relief and lowers his shield.</p><p>"Then I am glad we manage to come to an agreement."</p><p>They then begin to scavenge the camp, finding the rest of Erhardt and Louise equipment and their mounts, a stallion and pony which the both of them had named Dwight and Jack, and half a barrel of paper cartridges, food, water, and six muskets and pistols before returning back to their camp with the bandit leader, coincidentally the one Kurgren had knocked unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10: Earthborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group's dinner had been tense, mostly from Erhardt ignoring the group and the tied and gagged bandit behind kicking and screaming through her gag, when Erhardt walked to the nearby river afterward to relax.</p><p>Kurgren had chosen to follow him, curious about what he meant by the Elves enslaving his race, and saw him sitting on a rock carving something without his gloves.</p><p>He then sees that the top of his hands and fingers are covered in stone plates. The Dwarves unique ability to cover themselves in stone-like plates as hard as iron.</p><p>It was then when he noticed that Erhardt, and by memories of the few Dwarves he saw in Pirium, primarily uses his left hand like him, whether if it was eating, holding, or punching; unlike Arden, Louise, or Solaina with the former two being right-handed and the latter using both hands equally.</p><p>He then sits next to the Dwarf and ask about it and why. Mainly as a small talk to ease in the other question.</p><p>Erhardt scoffs. "I don't know. Each race was made by a different deity. I know you want something else so get to the fucking point or piss off!"</p><p>Kurgren nods. Clenching his fist and trying his best not to punch him.</p><p>"What did you mean when you told the Elf that her race had enslaved yours a long time ago."</p><p>Erhardt sighs, "How well do you know Arkalions history?"</p><p>Kurgren ponders before replying only about the bright lord Nihalos, the sunderer, and his conquest of the hekarim Southlands. And some history of the Orcs.</p><p>Erhardt takes a deep breath "Back in second age arcane magic was the main branch of study and research, no divine magic or technology. My people, the Volk'baram, with our lower affinity and near immunity to the arcane, meaning we couldn't put much magic into the runes of enchantment to our items, meant that we were downtrodden by the rest, even though we had a stronger control and connection to earth magic. The only reason why we weren't conquered were our homes, the Volksgard alps, natural barriers, and our longbowmen."</p><p>"So your people invented the longbows. I thought it was the Elves or the Humans?"</p><p>"HA! Of course, the long-eared bastards took the credit. The only range weapon they made is the crossbow, a craven's weapon! And no one, but maybe the Orcs, can pull a properly made dwarven longbow, and fat fucking chance an Elf could even pull it with their noodly arms. Goddamnit, I lost my train of thought."</p><p>"You said that no one invaded the Volksgard."</p><p><em>"But what in the hell is a train."</em> Kurgren's mind briefly drifted. He'll have to ask him another day.</p><p>"Ah of course. Then the Elves came from the eastern shores, bringing along their alicorns, pegasi, unicorns, and horses, from what is now their capital Salkoy. And outnumbered all the nine races and Vardskuls combined ten to one back then. Combined with their higher affinity in arcane magic, particularly their gift in wind magic, and being the first mass-produced cavalry, particularly their famed pegasus knights, which can defeat a dragon rider when outnumbering them ten to one, and unfortunately for the Humans Elves and their equestrians breed like fucking rats. Meant that they had greater power over everyone else. Forging an empire rivaling the Humans. And an age later when Nihalos attacked we were hit the hardest when the Volksgard was conquered by the Orcs with Demon reinforcements. An unending black and red tide that overwhelmed us with attrition. And it was then where the Elves saved us and gave aid. Where we swore an oath to save them, even if it meant facing the Devils in hell, in their hour of need. But you know what those bastards did after we showed our friendship!"</p><p>His hand then suddenly tightens around his carving, the wood beginning to splinter under the grip. Kurgren then noticed it was strangely wet and red. Hopefully, it's nothing.</p><p>"They enslaved us! Even lower than an actual slave because a slave at least ate proper bread and slept under proper roofs, only a few miraculously escaped and became dispossessed clans in hiding. Where it's known that the Elves can easily murder a Dwarf in daylight or take away the men or women's virginity without punishment because they are above the rule!"</p><p>He then takes a moment to breathe and calms down. While Kurgren became skeptical.</p><p>"Are you sure that's true? While I don't know the detail what I commonly heard was that while they did enslave the Dwarves and put them under bad conditions they never reached such evil, treating the Dwarves just the same as other slaves."</p><p>Erhardt looked at him with a frown.</p><p>"It seems others have a poor grasp on history."</p><p>Kurgren sighs, sensing it would be pointless to argue.</p><p>"Of course this extended to the Humans, Orcs and the five with the former managed to fought them to a stalemate, while the five still had their kingdoms as vassals and second class citizen to the Elves paying large tithes, or become enslaved, while the latter was thought more as beasts to be exterminated instead. The Vardskuls and Yukione were untouched due to the harshness of their land and their desire for neutrality. And for a damned age we suffered as they continuously brag about how they were the ones who stopped Nihalos and pushed his forces back south. Ignoring or embellishing the contribution of the Dwarves that helped them. Especially our power of earth magic that they can never reach to make the great walls that form the remaining southern nation of Byzalem! But one Dwarf wanted to change that."</p><p>His lips then curls to a smile "His name was Otto Reicmange and, having lost his clan, the Charlemange, escaped when he was chosen by Morathor, our god, to be his apostle, a person chosen by a god and tested to see if their worthy to become their herald, who blessed him as he journeys into the dangerous darkland beneath Kalran where he found the lost artifact, bergnir, a mighty hammer said to be given to the first emperor, from a time where our body was made of stone instead of flesh. And formed a revolution with his discovery of gunpowder and iron."</p><p>His tone then shifted to a darker one.</p><p>"But then the orcish incursion came. You know about it right?"</p><p>Kurgren nods with a frown, remembering his mother's vivid tale about it, their people's vengeance against the nine races, and their greatest regret. How they hid in the Kyros hills, creating their first and only immobile city Kaisilia, as the many nomadic tribes banded together under their phoenix lord Zulu Abara. And with their discovery of divine magic, forming the first knights, the avenging phoenix, who rode upon rhinos. Bringing an onslaught that brought the kingdoms to their knees. Particularly the Elves, their men, women, children, and elderly being tortured to death when captured. With sickening rumors of the most depraved Orcs raping their elven captives. Siring or bearing Ellocs.</p><p>"The attack caught all of them by surprise, particularly their ability to heal from grievous wounds with their clerics and blessed fury of their knights, and the whole army, said to even include ten-year-old boys and girls, burning, pillaging and raping anyone, Human to Yukione, men or women, granted the Elves had it coming. And it was only Otto and his knowledge of blackpowder and iron that saved everyone rather than being dead under those murderous Orcs."</p><p>"The history said the Orcs only raped the Elves, and even so it was only a small part of their army that was executed when it was discovered! And when the Orcs invaded the cities they minimized the damage, only pillaging when the cities didn't surrender, and they can continue like normal, even banning slavery! Have you read the damned history!"</p><p>"Are you reading the proper history! Of course, the damn races would censor the past to make themselves look better. So, do you want me to continue? If not, then piss off!"</p><p>Kurgren felt his eye twitch, never in his life did he met someone so idiotic or stubborn to notice that his people censored their history.</p><p>"Sorry about that. Please, continue."</p><p>Pride then slowly filled his voice "With his power and the blessing of the gods he united the five remaining Dwarf clans and led a crusade to retake the Volksgard. Reclaiming the four other artifacts and formed the Volkunter Reinhelm. And with the gun, cannon, and the five artifacts, he saved the seven races. Giving the gunpowder concordat signed with the conditions which are, in short, have the Volksgard resettled as a dwarven nation and all slaves freed, and in turn, we help them. And when it came to the Elves they refused."</p><p>He then takes a breath. "With them refusing to concordat we and the rest of the seven didn't come to their aid when the Orcs finally reach Caynori, their coastal city, in the northeast. Safe to say they deserved it."</p><p>Kurgren nods. His mind slowly recalling the tales of it, from the bards and books, as Erhardt rambled.</p><p>The genocide of Caynori. Their first city upon making contact, which held half the elven population, is a common tale. In which the wrath of the Orcs and Dwarves turned the city into a ghost town for age with only a few survivors, estimated about a thousand out of three million, managing to sail back to Salkoy.</p><p>From the south struck the Orcs, with such fury that their homes, treehouses said to contain the greatest of elven arts and scrolls, were reduced to carbonized husk, and the land's surface burned to glass, killing any elven soldier they found, even if they surrendered.</p><p>While the north was besieged by the Dwarves, said to be just as or even worse than the Orcs. As it's rumored that they specifically targeted civilians and any captured Elves were said to be tortured or raped, for days on end before being killed, since they wouldn't stoop to slavery. Particularly noted that parents were killed last, as they forced them to watch as they killed their children, by the hammer or the bayonet, or grim tales of letting them "free" only to fire upon them, with a cannon for groups, as they ran, said to even be encouraged by the captains. And turned the northern shore into the deadland with a ritual, where any plant that touched the cursed soil will instantly wither and any water inside the waste will be poisoned and tainted black, where a sip can kill a Human. Their gift in earth magic meaning it impossible to completely unbind the curse seal without their magic sequence, said to be locked within a vault beneath the Volksgard.</p><p>Even to this day, Caynori hasn't truly recovered with only the central port, and most of the north and south thanks to the westward Dwarves and Orcs, being livable.</p><p>"-And while the Orcs were ravaging the south, murdering civilians and soldiers alike, my people attacked north to free the slaves, only killing those who retaliated. And pushing them back till they used dishonorable tactics of scorched earth and turning the land into a barren waste so that its dirt kills any plants and poisoned the water black. And so the remaining Elves fled back to Salkoy. Followed by the Orcs surrendering later on and the rest is history. Sorry that I brought up your people's past."</p><p>Kurgren nods. He was fine with the truth. Recalling what his mother said.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"We must always remember our past, both the good and the bad, and let it guide us. But we can't let it define us or justify what we do."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Kurgren then looks at Erhardt's hand and realized why the wood was red. He had accidentally cut his palm, till he could see the muscles and some bone, while they were talking.</p><p>"Erhardt your hand!"</p><p>Erhardt then gives him a confused look before looking down and noticing the cuts on his hand.</p><p>"Huh, that explained the sudden wetness and dull throbbing. But no worry it's just a flesh wound." before showing his hand to prove it.</p><p>Kurgren gapes in shock as the blood around his wound, rather than scabbing or bleeding, begins sealing itself, as if the blood was transmuting to flesh, and stitched itself together. And in a few seconds, it looks like the cuts never happened.</p><p>Erhardt then chuckles "The fourth gift of our creator. To heal any wounds and cuts. Only scabbing and scarring when the wound is particularly severe, deep or large."</p><p>He then gets up and tossed his carving, a simple stake, to the ground as the plates on his hands begin to recedes back into his skin and returns to camp with Kurgren following behind as they hit the hay with Ardent taking first watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11: To Brindel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only the sunrise that Kurgren realized that he and the group had smelled, being covered in dirt, sweat, and blood from yesterday skirmish, and the rest soon follows.</p><p>They decided that the males should go first as Louise uses her time power to repair their armor.</p><p>They then went to the river with a new set of clothes and soap and strip out of their slightly torn tunics, pants, and underclothes, and bathe.</p><p>During which Kurgren noticed that Erhardt stayed far away from him and Ardent, back turned, and Ardent staring at him and Erhardt when they weren't looking, and quickly turns away when he looked back.</p><p>And during the bath, Kurgren noticed a peculiar scar on Ardent's right arm.</p><p>It has a long scar, and the largest, from shoulder to wrist. And, compared to the smaller ones on his body, it looked unnatural, blood-red in four jagged lines while around it looked like they were burnt.</p><p>
  <em>"I better ask him once we're dressed."</em>
</p><p>They then exit in their new set of clothes and returns to camp. Carrying their dirty clothes to be fixed and cleaned later. When Kurgren asked Ardent.</p><p>"Why were you looking at me and Erhardt?"</p><p>Ardent face flushed.</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" And nervously laughed.</p><p>"Let me guess. You were thinking that me and Erhardt, or likely me seeing as how the Dwarf didn't bother, didn't notice you're examining us?"</p><p>Ardent face turned a deeper red and looked down.</p><p>"So, you're g-"</p><p>"NO! I mean yes but no. What I meant is. I mean." Ardent took a deep breath and cleared his throat.</p><p>"What I mean is that I like women and men."</p><p>"So you're a bee-pi-um." Kurgren struggled to recall what it was called.</p><p>"It is called bisexual."</p><p>"Yeah that." With that done Kurgren shifted to the main subject.</p><p>"Then what about that scar on your arm?"</p><p>"From fighting. Why did you ask?"</p><p>"The main reason is because I don't know any weapon that cuts like that. And, from the size of it, you were healed by a cleric, since you're still alive and arm still works, yet it scarred. Meaning that either the damage was cursed, or it cut deep to the bone."</p><p>Ardent then looked downcast and sighed.</p><p>"I guess that was inevitable, seeing how you caught me staring. And, as for this scar, it came when I made a critical mistake. And a reminder to what I lost and promise to return someday."</p><p>They continued. Yet Kurgren knew the scar, and the memories with it, meant more, with Ardent gait becoming stiffer and gripping his clothes harder afterwards until they returned.</p><p>He then looks at his newly repaired gambeson and is shocked by how well it was mended, there no marks of repair, like stitches.</p><p>He then puts it on before lighting a fire to cook breakfast, quickly stretching his healed arm to remove any stiffness from last night, as the ladies went for their turn while Erhardt clean and polish his dagger and Ardent begins to feed and care for Evelynn.</p><p>He then drop bits of portable soup in a pot to make a simple soup with some sliced salted pork, vegetables, and spices, and pan-fry some of the leftover salt pork with pepper on a small skillet, recalling all the cooking lesson he learnt from his parents.</p><p>By the time he is done both Solaina and Louise returned, in a green tunic dress with a belt and stockings and a purple robe respectively, with Ardent and Erhardt joining them as they begin breakfast.</p><p>It was then where Kurgren have a better look at their new elven ally.</p><p>Her face is slightly angular with blonde, waist-length, hair tied in a braid and almond-shaped blue eyes and a slightly pointed nose with her ears pointed up indicating a relaxed state.</p><p>But one of the stranger things he noted was how she and Erhardt didn't used their hand or knife to pick up their food like the rest but a pair of sticks and a tiny, two-pronged, spear respectively. And while he had heard from others that Elves and Dwarves didn't ate with their hands he always thought it was a rumor, and the few times he saw either it was far enough he thought it was a knife.</p><p>He then looks at the knife she is using to cut the fried meat, it was single edged on the slightly curved handle and made of ceramic, covered in many ornate arcane letters, showcasing the Elves advancement in arcane magic, which compensated for their rather dated tools, but noted that the handle of it narrows from the top of the grip to the pommel, and guessed it's to shove into her musket barrel as a bayonet.</p><p>Kurgren then douse the fire and give the leftovers to their prisoner before washing the utensils and pack up with the rest as they ride onwards to Brindel.</p><p>Soon the suns shined above them as they reached Brindel by noon and rented an inn, Boros three arrows, before exploring the town for supplies, Ardent went to the watch outpost to turn the bandit in, Erhardt went to the blacksmith to sell the bandits equipments and buy items, Solaina and Louise went to the alchemist for blackpowder and magic reagents and Kurgren went to buy general items after lunch.</p><p>Kurgren went to the butcher with his pouch of ten silvers, his share from the fifty they amass from their pouches and enters.</p><p>The shop have hooks that hold links of sausages, from those made of pigs blood and oats to expensive one's made of ground beef with cheese; from fresh, smoked, cured, and dried; alongside other preserved meats like salt pork or salami to fresh cuts of steaks and roasts preserved in an icebox enchanted to keep it cooled and make it unmeltable.</p><p>Kurgren then enters the shop where a girl, about sixteen by looks, move towards the counter from another room with a boy about her age and a older broad-shouldered man cutting and grounding the meats.</p><p>"Welcome to Stahl and son's butchery!" The girl said with a chipper tone parting the curtain that separates both rooms before shrieking in terror and backs away.</p><p>Kurgren sighs "what's wrong. A Devil by the door?"</p><p>The girl then stammered before calming down "What do you want demo- I mean sir?"</p><p>Kurgren continued, trying not to scowl, "What's your cheapest, long-lasting meats, preferably quick to cook?"</p><p>"Th-that will be our blood sausages two coppers a piece!"</p><p>"What about one's with proper meat?"</p><p>"Sausages of chicken offal's, five coppers a piece!"</p><p>"Then five blood sausages and four chicken offal. Both dried." Kurgren says before giving two silvers.</p><p>"Thank you! They last up to three months!" Then grabbed the sausage and nearly threw back his change.</p><p>Kurgren nods as he puts the sausages in their appropriate compartments of his bag and exits to the fruits and vegetable store and spent another two silvers for jars of dried mushrooms and pickles. Then went to the general store and spend his coppers and a silver to buy a small pack of portable soup.</p><p>Kurgren returns to the inn by night with the remaining six silvers and takes a seat as the rest returns, now having a total of two thirties and ten silvers and gold from the bandit bounty and selling most of the guns, with three pistols and a musket left for the group, and orders dinner.</p><p>Due to their new wealth the group had ordered a slightly more expensive meal; a platter of steamed fishes from the river, fried pork sausages and stir-fried kale with garlic to share with millet and cold drinks, beers for Erhardt and Kurgren, cider for Solaina, and barley tea for Louise and Ardent.</p><p>As they drank and discuss about today, and settling that they stay here tomorrow to meet the Lapori caravan traders making its route from the golden coast to Pirium, while waiting for their dinner when a Orc came up to them.</p><p>He has red eyes and short black hair, alongside a scar across his forehead running ear to ear; wearing a simple long-sleeve grey tunic with a cloak held by a silver clasp, followed by matching pants and a pair of leather boots and gloves, and on his neck lays a pendant which holds a ruby in its centre.</p><p>Kurgren guessed he is a witch, a user trained in dueling and both magics, by his clasp and gem being a housing for his familiars.</p><p>"Pardon the intrusion, but did I hear that all of you are going to Leona?"</p><p>"Yes." said Ardent.</p><p>"And what about of it?"</p><p>The man smiles "Do you mind if I join you? I'm supposed to deliver a message by next week, at minimum. I can use magic of arcane and divine but in these dark times of banditry to daemonic raids I prefer to have a company for protection."</p><p>Ardent began to speak. A snort from Kurgren stopped Ardent short.</p><p>"Depends. How much are you willing to pay?"</p><p>"—Kurgren," hissed Ardent, "this man is a simple traveler. I think payment can be waved just this one time."</p><p>Kurgren planted his mug on the table.</p><p>"This is your business, but I won't work for free."</p><p>The man stepped back, his hands raised, 'Friends, do not worry yourselves. I have silver, my own rations, and a tent.'</p><p>Ardent turn back to the man, "please sir you do not have to pay."</p><p>"I disagree! Either he pays or I won't help!" </p><p>Erhardt then raise his free hand "I second that."</p><p>Ardent looks towards them for a brief second, then sighs "Fine. You must pay two silvers and can only use half of our supplies. Would that soothe the both of you?"</p><p>Kurgren huffs.</p><p>"Fine." And Erhardt nods.</p><p>The man then nods "Thank you. When do we leave?"</p><p>"Will leave the day after tomorrow at dawn, is that ok?"</p><p>The man nods and begin to leave.</p><p>"Wait," Solaina said. "We forgot to mention it but what's your name?"</p><p>The man turned towards them.</p><p>"Sorry about that, I guess I got caught up in our conversation there." The Orc bowed carefully. Should the tip of his horns point in the wrong direction, would be taken as a sign of aggression, especially for other Orcs and horned races. "I am Curtis Sigismund." and leaves.</p><p>After that the waiters came with their dinner the group eats in silence before going to their rooms, both adjacent to each other with one for the men and another for the ladies to share.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12: Rest and Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren woke up with an elbow on his face. Erhardt's.</p><p>He, Erhardt, and Ardent had bunked in one of the inn's smallest room, barely fitting a Human and a Halfling, with a toilet, better to be uncomfortable than spend a few silvers for unnecessary space. Ardent had won the poker game and slept on the bed. He and Erhardt slept on the floor in their bedrolls.</p><p>Unfortunately. Erhardt was a Heavy snorer and a sleeper, the worst combination for a roommate. How Ardent slept through his snores confounded Kurgren. As the Dwarf began rolling around until he was on top of him, his dense iron-plated bones gave him twice the mass of a man and had crushed him a few times during sleep.</p><p>Kurgren groaned, breaking free from Erhardt's weight, and changed out of his sleepwear along with his gambeson and baldric holding the orb, and scrubbed his teeth with salt with the cloth he kept. The toilet bowl was a marvel of dwarven engineering, thankful that the westward Dwarves were willing to share the design and create the sewers, with curved, smooth, and shiny metal. But the marvelous part of it was how the water swirled and swept away the waste. And compared to the one in Pirium it was a lot cleaner and even came with a roll of toilet paper, but was specially locked to the wall to prevent stealing.</p><p>He then picked up his staff and went down to the dining hall. The smell of fried bacon and warm coffee jolted his lethargic senses as he hears the loud chatter of the crowd and begins to look for a table when he sees Solaina sitting on one waving towards him. Her unbraided hair flowing freely around her back.</p><p>He then walked over and sat down.</p><p>"Morning." He greeted.</p><p>She wore a thin green dress that ended far above the knees, leaving only a strip of thigh flesh between it and her stockings, alongside a thigh band that held a knife. All of that in public, at eye level. Kurgren looked away, seeing the outline of her underwear from glimpsing at the thinness of her dress. And notice that beside her was a bag of her guns, but she didn't carry her ammo bags.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" She asked with a sly smile.</p><p>"Where the rest of your clothes are." He replied.</p><p>"Why are you wearing your gambeson?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Solaina sighs.</p><p>"We're in a town that has decent guards here far away from the Southlands. there's no need to wear armor and look like those militia folks from Byzalem. And doesn't the heat bother you?"</p><p>Kurgren recalled a night back in Pirum when that mugger had slashed his back. "I've done that before and nearly died. So yes, I don't trust strangers with my life and would rather sweat. And says the one who's carrying a musket and four pistols."</p><p>Solaina shrugs.</p><p>"It's because I want to visit a gunsmith to see if I can find upgrades, I even heard that one of the caravans even have a bolt-action rifle straight from the Volksgard."</p><p>Ardent and Louise came down and joined them.</p><p>"Morning," said Louise. She wore a robe that reached to the sandals on her feet. Cinched with a belt with a wand holster. Her hair was down, and it reached to her chin.</p><p>Ardent wore a long-sleeved tunic with his sword in his belt, his wrecked helmet in his hand.</p><p>"You look like hell," he said to Kurgren with an amused expression.</p><p>"Did you not sleep well?"</p><p>Kurgren snorts.</p><p>"What do you think! And how in the flames of Zokun's forge did you slept through that!"</p><p>Ardent chuckles.</p><p>"I did not know he could snore that loud. And had cast an orison on my ears. My apologies but I was too tired and forgot about you."</p><p>Why that bloody ba-</p><p>As if on cue Erhardt appeared before them.</p><p>"Morning," he said, yawning. He wore a buttoned shirt and pants held by suspenders with his dagger sheathed to his chest and cestus. And what interested Kurgren were the buttons. And Erhardt noticed.</p><p>"I see you're interested in my shirt."</p><p>"Your buttons seem to not be made of metal or wood?"</p><p>Erhardt laughed.</p><p>"Of course you saw it. What I have is called plastic, one of the Volksgard proud innovations!"</p><p>Erhardt then looked around until he saw Solaina and covers his eyes and scowls, red dusting his cheeks.</p><p>"Can you please wear something more modest?"</p><p>"What's wrong with my clothes?"</p><p>"What wrong? You might as well be fucking naked for how much it covers. Do you Elves have any goddamn shame!"</p><p>Solaina huffs, her ears now straightening.</p><p>"What's wrong with showing men what my goddess gave me?"</p><p>"Why are you using such accusations? It is her culture style of dress and taboo." Ardent said.</p><p>Erhardt readied to retort, standing up, when Kurgren quickly interjects.</p><p>"So, where is Curtis?"</p><p>Erhardt cleared his throat and sat back down.</p><p>"I knocked on his door earlier and he said he has a hangover and can't meet."</p><p>Kurgren nods. And with everyone here, they discussed breakfast before going to a group platter to save silvers.</p><p>Kurgren and Erhardt ordered coffee, one black and one with milk, but the other wanted barley tea. At least it's in a pot to share. With a platter of fruits, pancakes, sausage, and bread. Before Kurgren looked back at how Erhardt reacted.</p><p>It's a known fact that most Elves prefer not to wear underwear unless they're interacting with the other races, and thick clothing, even in winter if they can help it. But the way Erhardt had reacted it was as if he never knew about it.</p><p>The food soon arrived and they ate. The fruits mainly consist of dates and figs, most of which were eaten by Kurgren and Solaina. The pancakes, made of wheat, went well with butter. And the best was the sausages, made of pork and eaten with bread and dip - olive oil, salt, pepper, and balsamic vinegar.</p><p>The town was an open marketplace, with many Lapori wagons lining along the roads uncovered and displaying their wares, either placed upon a stand or on mats on the floor. Some of the wagons even have simple charms or tools from the Orcs, fellow nomads, and the other races from those who chose to join the Lapori.</p><p>There were shining copper pots, colorful fruits, fine glassware, antique furniture, bolts of clothes, pungent fermented fish, to even formal articles of clothing made with elven spider silk.</p><p>"Toothache powder! Cleric certified guaranteed to heal decay!"</p><p>"Finest porcelain plates and cups. All exquisitely crafted from Salkoy!"</p><p>"Finest longbows of the world, made of mythical material called carbon fiber and dacron! Each handcrafted by the Volksgard finest bowyers."</p><p>"Fresh durian! Harvested from the Kyros highlands."</p><p>"We have every clothes you need for any formal gathering. From Dwarf suits to Elf cheongsam."</p><p>Kurgren led the group, having experience with these nomadic merchants, through the noisy but peaceful crowd. The locals were casually and comfortably dress while travelers, like them, were armed, armored, and or packed up.</p><p>"Best if we try the local merchants first. The Lapori know that they will be gone in a few days so a few of them will either sell a shoddy product or overprice them." Ardent told them.</p><p>"So, you also have experience with them?" Kurgren asked.</p><p>Ardent nods.</p><p>Erhardt laughed.</p><p>"The locals would likely guess we won't belong either. Seeing as how we're dressed; they may scam us too."</p><p>"Well, then it's a good thing you have a sorceress who can see the future," Louise replied.</p><p>"So where should we go first?" Solaina asked. "I want to see if there is any ammo for my guns."</p><p>"What about there?" Ardent said as he points to two fifteen-foot giants, even with this crowd they can see their ram-like horns.</p><p>"Vardskuls are traditionally used to guard either something really dangerous or really valuable. We will likely find genuine quality goods."</p><p>Louise nods before grabbing Erhardt and Solaina.</p><p>"You two go ahead. I predicted a few stores that have a good bargain for the three of us."</p><p>Kurgren shrugged.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"And one more thing!" Erhardt yelled as they began to split.</p><p>"If they sell arms and armor can you buy me a helmet? And a cudgel and gambeson for Louise. I lost my old one in a bet back in Pirium."</p><p>Kurgren and Ardent walked towards the store, passing by other shops and buying their goods, mainly ammo and rations, when they heard a mechanical roar and gasping crowds.</p><p>"LOOK OUT ABOVE!"</p><p>Kurgren looked up only to see a ball coming right towards him and hopped back. And the ball bounced once then exploded, blinding him in a flash of colored sparks before someone crashed into him.</p><p>Whoever was on top of Kurgren was heavy, particularly in the chest area, but was lighter compared to Erhardt.</p><p>"Oh, gods I'm sorry!" The person shrieked. And Kurgren vision cleared.</p><p>And the first thing he sees is a fair, voluptuous lady, with pink eyes and long white hair, and a pair of rabbit ears and small antlers on her head. A Lapori.</p><p>"GET OFF!"</p><p>Kurgren grabbed her shoulders and pushed, followed by his hand instinctively moving to his dagger.</p><p>"Eeep!" The lady shrieked, landing on her bottom.</p><p>Kurgren gets up and dusts himself off. And groaned at the gathering crowd, feeling the rumor mills turning.</p><p>The lady got up, dusting her pink miniskirt. And by the seven spoked wheel pin on her white ruffled blouse, she was another merchant. And by the small tools strapped the thigh of her furry, stockings length, legs, and the scopes on her hat, one who dabbles in mechanics.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. when I saw my firework failed to ignite and fell I quickly followed it to stop it but then it exploded and I couldn't see and-" The lady began rambling between apologies, her cheeks turning as pink as her eyes.</p><p>Kurgren checks his equipment, and fortunately, none were broken.</p><p>"apology accepted. Since you're lucky nothing was broken."</p><p>The lady went quiet, and he saw tears forming. And gasped for air when Ardent elbowed him.</p><p>"Do not mind my brusque friend milady. But you should be more careful with your inventions next time. And if you can be kind to give us your name."</p><p>"Of course," she took a deep breath. "My name is Cecilia Salazar. Certified artificer and merchant." And she bows toward Kurgren, with antlers pointing towards him. "Again I'm sorry for crashing into you."</p><p>Kurgren backed away, scowling. Either she's being passive-aggressive, or she didn't know Orc etiquette.</p><p>Cecilia straightened back, and her ears drooped back in confusion.</p><p>"What's wrong?'</p><p>Kurgren felt the urge to yell when Ardent stepped in.</p><p>"What you had done was made a faux pas to my friend."</p><p>a brief silence came between them. When Cecilia's ears shot up and she gasped, her face turning red.</p><p>"Oh crap! I didn't mean it like that! I panicked and forgot and-" And bowed again, with antlers pointing at him again. Then realized her mistake and bowed again, now with antlers pointing up and staring at Kurgren with quivering eyes and a flushed face.</p><p>Kurgren sighed and began walking, having wasted too much time, before Ardent said goodbye and followed.</p><p>"If you're interested you can visit my shop! It near-" She yelled towards them before the crowd's chatter drowned her.</p><p>"Well she seems like a nice lady; we should visit her shop later," Ardent said then frowned. "It was also rather rude of you to not at least say goodbye."</p><p>"Not visiting," Kurgren stated. That woman was a damn klutz and acted like an idiot.</p><p><em>"But," </em>his thoughts started. <em>"She is an artificer, meaning she's smart, despite how she acted. and, while she fucked it up, was genuine in her apology. And she was rather well endowed." </em>He flushed as he remembered her breasts pressing on him.</p><p>But, in truth, he hopes he won't see her again. Until they reached the store.</p><p>The store the Vardskuls guarded was the largest, at least from what Kurgren saw, with three connected caravans and an array of tables and display racks with Kobolds helping the customers. With the counter inside the central caravan.</p><p>And as they got closer to the store Kurgren's eyes bugged out upon seeing the Vardskuls.</p><p>"I take it that you have never seen these giants before," Ardent asked.</p><p>Kurgren nods. The closest he saw one was far away.</p><p>"I heard they were big but not this large. And when I heard they had legs the size and shape of an elephant and four fingers I thought they were rumors."</p><p>Kurgren then saw that their shoes are iron soled and tipped in a blunt spike, like a warhammer. No need to guess why.</p><p>And between the Vardskuls a Lapori in a brightly colored, mainly pink, knee-length dress was talking a skeptical young nobleman whose toga is pinned by a bronze dragon.</p><p>"I once saw an Orc killing five cultists armed with these," the Lapori said, with earnest pink eyes and twitching rabbit ears. In her left hand is a buckler and, on her right, held four hurlbats.</p><p>"And this is our premium travelers package. Which also comes with a free throwing lesson by my big sister!"</p><p>The man shook his head and walked away.</p><p>"Come back if you change your mind," she called out cheerfully to his back. "And remember that the offer only lasts for today!"</p><p>The Lapori then turned and saw them.</p><p>"New customers!" She said with glee, hopping towards the toes of her paws, her short puffy tail swinging behind her. She shook Ardents hand.</p><p>"So what will you handsome gentlemen be looking for today?"</p><p>Kurgren couldn't help smiling at her energy. Most Lapori are bundles of energy, which rivals their sex drive. He noticed that she was also subtly armed, with the pin on her dress being as long and sharp as a dagger and easy to reach. And knows how to charm customers, by her plunging top with her cleavage accentuated by golden thread and the short hem of her skirt. Ending with her wearing a pair of collapsible high heels black as her hair and fur.</p><p>"The name is Emeilia; weapons and armor trader extraordinaire. We have everything from the simple knives to the deadly shining blades from Salkoy, made of magical ceramic, capable of cutting through anything."</p><p>She then grabbed a polearm with a six-foot staff blade and shows them the foot-long blade, glowing with arcane marks.</p><p>"That's a solid staff you have there, but a blade will make it more effective. This is a naginata, the national weapon of the Elves, famously wielded by their renowned pegasus knights. The single-edged ceramic blade curved to slash. With the fleur-de-lys upon it a certified mark from Salkoy."</p><p>"Ceramics?" Kurgren said, unimpressed.</p><p>"Don't judge a book by its cover, my dear friend. For this blade is sharper than any steel."</p><p>"There's a reason why weapons are made of iron or bronze," Kurgren replied, growing frustrated at her scam.</p><p>"Ceramics and glass shatter. It may be sharp but it'll be useless after the first strike against anything stronger than cloth."</p><p>Emeilia smile grew even bigger, something Kurgren thought was impossible.</p><p>"Ah, but that's the special thing about elven glass. While enchanted glass and ceramics, even one's by the greatest archmage, will break easily, elven glass is stronger. No one knows how but, like everything else, they imbue it with enchantments more intricate than any of us can. So that this ceramic is just as strong as steel. I say that the best elven glass can compete with dwarven steel, even cutting through dwarven adamantine if the smith is good."</p><p>Kurgren still didn't trust her, while a ceramic knife for household use or self-defense is possible, using it as a main weapon sounds like a death sentence, when Ardent clasp his shoulder.</p><p>"Trust me, my friend. Elven blades cut deep, even through bone. And is a hell to heal unless you want your patient to suffer internal hemorrhaging." Ardent said to him before looking to Emeilia, who nods in agreement.</p><p>"And beside madam, despite your impressive selection of arms, we are mainly looking for armor," and show her his helmet.</p><p>"Particularly a replacement for this."</p><p>Kurgren didn't know if Ardent was convinced by her charm, earnestness, or explanation. But the professional way he spoke at least gave him relief for the coming trade since it seems he won't be fooled by her charms.</p><p>She puts the polearm back into the display rack and moves back and gestures to a row of dummies wearing varying armors and helmets.</p><p>"If it's armor you want then I have everything you can ever dream of."</p><p>"Thank you, madam."</p><p>"So, you got your basic gambeson, which can be made of linen to dwarven kevlar or elven mythril. Then chainmail and scalemail haubergeon, and laminar armor, from Human iron to Orc bronze," she then points to an iron segmentata and bronze scalemail.</p><p>"To special elven armor which utilize their ceramic inserts," and points towards linen vests with pockets and half-inch ceramic plates.</p><p>And ended by pointing to a set of steel armor, consisting of metal plates covering the front with a bevor and visor sallet.</p><p>"And over here, for the well-heeled and discriminating warrior looking for the best, is a rare set of dwarven forged steel armor known as plate armor, forged by the finest armorers from Berlcaern, the Capital of the Volksgard. Harder than enchanted iron and the standard armor of the Volksgard vundmecht. Trust me when I say that if you want the greatest protection then this armor is for you. But if there is one weakness is that it doesn't cover the back and is held by kevlar straps and strings."</p><p>"That is a magnificent piece of armor," said Ardent. "What is your best price?"</p><p>"For this godly protection, able to deflect cannonballs and stand up to a falling wall, with barely a dent? All for the low price of thirty-five. And for today a discount of thirty."</p><p>Kurgren grumbled, feeling the smugness of her wares by her tone, while Ardent shook his head.</p><p>"Tragically it is out of our price range," Ardent said with a half-smile.</p><p>Emeilia sighed, her ears drooping slightly.</p><p>"I understand. But if you doubt my claims of this being forged in the Volksgard then look to the symbol on the breastplate." And points to a hammer in a triangle, nine stars forming an arc above it, with two at each end blackened. "This here is a certified mark of dwarven goods."</p><p>"How do the Dwarves shape and harden steel like that, till it perfectly fits," Kurgren asked, one of the things about Dwarves that still mystifies him.</p><p>"Sadly, I can't tell you. The armorer will rather become a slave trader than reveal the secrets."</p><p>Kurgren looked around and noticed an oddly shaped pistol in a glass case. It was made of steel, looking like a box with a grip and barrel, with a ribbed grip that doesn't look like wood, he recalls that Erhardt called it plastic, that looks like a broom handle. With the box emblazoned with the same marking on the plate armor.</p><p>"Ah. I see you have a good eye, my friend." Emeilia smiled, opened the display case, and picked it up.</p><p>"Note that, unlike your pistol, there is no cone for the percussion cap or a ramrod. The hammer fires the gun. No need to awkwardly remove and replace the cap or ram the bullet and powder down the barrel after every shot. This is a mausley AP5. The vundmecht assault pistol. Able to fire ten rounds without reloading."</p><p>"Ten rounds at once. That's impressive." Kurgren said, controlling his excitement. "But how?"</p><p>"It is interesting to see such thing up close, the closest I heard of it was from some of my dwarven colleagues a few years back," Ardent added.</p><p>"How you ask? It's because they were able to put the cap, powder, and bullet in one neat package!" She then unlocked and grabbed something from the cabinet below the case - five bullets, shaped into a blunt point instead of a ball, in a metal tube held together by a metal strip.</p><p>"This is called a charger clip, to reload their guns. As for how they made such tiny jackets we still don't know."</p><p>She puts the gun and bullets back and picked up another gun.</p><p>"But that's not all! This is an elven libra dragoon pistol, as can be seen with the fleur-de-lys engraved on the wooden handle. With two ceramic barrels, a hammer behind each. And a trigger for each barrel."</p><p>She pressed a lever, causing both hinged barrels to swing down and reveal their open breech. And grabbed two glass vials, each holding a small crystal, slotted them into the barrels, then swung the barrels back up and locked them, causing the runes on it to glow green, leaving the hammer uncocked.</p><p>"And these bullets, which only the Elves can make. Works by channeling large amounts of pure chi into these small, hand-crafted, crystals, they fire a beam that can melt metals to slag at point-blank range, but beyond close range, you're better off with throwing rocks. But most of all, unlike other guns, they can recharge with sunlight or a mage. But they can only be used by elven guns, like the libra, since those only have enough enchantments to channel the blast."</p><p>"Those are some powerful rounds. Shame about the range." Kurgren said.</p><p>Emeilia smiled.</p><p>"Each pistol can be yours, with ammunitions, for a reasonable sum of thirty gold. Or you can buy both for a discount of forty-five!"</p><p>"While both are amazing weapons, we can't buy them," said Kurgren, taking a deep, calming, breath. He can't stand this lady showboating.</p><p>Emeilia nodded.</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>She unloaded the gun and put it back and guides them back to her caravan counter where she showed them a large book, a catalog of the other armors and weapons she has in storage.</p><p>"So then, after seeing my wares. What would you boys like?" She asked, leaning down with a wink.</p><p>Kurgren groaned, recalling the times he had to haggle with the merchants who use their charms, mainly the Lapori caravans like this. As Ardent starts, face to face rather than gazing at her rather ample cleavage, something that surprised Kurgren, normally most men, and some women, would be distracted. Which included him in his youth, much to his resentment.</p><p>"How much would it be to repair this and the price if I sell it," Ardent said and passed his wrecked helmet.</p><p>Emeilia took the helmet, though Kurgren could sense the disappointment of her failed distraction by her posture, before casting some cantrips.</p><p>"Well, you're better off selling this to a blacksmith, seeing how the runes are shattered. But I can take it off your hand since one of my big brothers is a blacksmith." She then gave back Ardent helmet before showing the helmet she has on sale before looking to Kurgren.</p><p>"I also sell helmets built for half-Orcs if your friend wants it."</p><p>Kurgren then looks to the helmets made for half-Orcs, which only had one hole for their horn to go through, and was impressed, since Pirium didn't sell any. He passes his staff to Emeilia.</p><p>"Do you also have upgrades for this, nothing too expensive?"</p><p>Emeilia took his staff and made some experimental swings.</p><p>"Yes. I can have my brother shod the end with some iron or place a few rings around. Each will cost ten silvers but if you buy both I'll give you a fifteen silver discount."</p><p>Kurgren nods as Ardent leaves through the armor section.</p><p>"I would also like to augment my hauberk," he turns towards Kurgren.</p><p>"And what type would you prefer?"</p><p>"I want one that can give protection yet be light enough not to slow me down. And a helmet that won't hamper my vision."</p><p>Emeilia nods and flips to a page.</p><p>"For the knight, I recommend the coat of plates, a set of iron plates held by a leather vest, or a lorica segmentata, or if you're rich enough then plate. And as for you, I think a chainmail shirt will suit you. And for helmets an enclosed helm, with a coif, for the knight and a nasal helmet for you."</p><p>Both moved to the ranged weapons.</p><p>"This arcbow looks interesting," Ardent said.</p><p>Emeilia nods.</p><p>"Of course. It's pretty much the secondary weapon of all elven recruits, being their first chi-based weaponry. A crossbow that utilizes the same crystal as the libra to fire quarrels of chi at range farther than their standard SMG and shotguns. And cost thirty silvers."</p><p>Ardent sighed.</p><p>"Then I will take the light crossbow."</p><p>"And what about your friend?" Emeilia said.</p><p>"I guess I'll take a few throwing weapons. Since I already have a bow."</p><p>Emeilia shows him the throwing weapons.</p><p>"Right now I have a discount. If you buy a small set of sixteen war darts, I will give you four hurlbats for a total of seven silvers. Compared to the darts four and the hurlbats six."</p><p>Kurgren weighed his options, seeing if buying two types of throwing weapons is practical.</p><p>The darts will fly faster and further and, with his strength, will likely knock down most people upon impact. But unless he hit a vital organ the person can recover and fight, especially they wore metal armor. And could serve as an emergency weapon if he can't grab his bow or gun.</p><p>While the hurlbat had a shorter range and can't be quickly pulled out, compared to the dart, but it was stronger, since it can cut flesh and break bones, meaning that it can be used before entering melee or to kill someone before they get close. And so he took the deal.</p><p>"And we also want a barbute, a Halfling sized gambeson, and a cudgel too," Ardent said.</p><p>Emeilia nods as she crossed out the items they said.</p><p>"So how much would this cost?" Ardent asked.</p><p>"All of that will cost about fifty silvers," she said before looking at Kurgren.</p><p>"If you do mind sir-"</p><p>"Hansen." Kurgren replied.</p><p>Emeilia nods.</p><p>"Can I look to that vambrace of yours Mr. Hansen?"</p><p>Kurgren nods and stretched out his arm for Emeilia to examine it. During which his face flushed as she purposely moved in a way where her breasts touched his arm or showing off her cleavage, despite that he managed to resist it. And she jolted back when she cast a magic spell on his vambrace.</p><p>"Oh, dear. It seems what you're wearing is a shoddy piece of armor. I can take it off your hands in return for the equipment." Her voiced sounds sweet, yet he can sense her desire to take it.</p><p>Kurgren folded his arms, feeling his frustration flaring again. And that this lady thinks she can fool him.</p><p>"I'm sorry but it's not for sale."</p><p>Emeilia frowns.</p><p>"Fine. All the equipment and twenty sil-"</p><p>"Not. For. Sale." Kurgren reiterated, trying to hold back his frustration.</p><p>Emeilia raised her hands.</p><p>"Okay then. But don't come crying when your arm gets lopped off," she paused for a few seconds, Kurgren knew she was trying to doubt him, and after that failed, they left with a loss of fifty silvers and old equipment's. But as they walk to the other stores, mainly for ammo, Kurgren reflects.</p><p>He could see it in her eyes and posture that she wanted his vambrace, but why?</p><p>Why would a merchant be interested in it, it was nothing more than an heirloom.</p><p>They meet up with Erhardt, Louise, and Solaina at the town center, where most of the food caravans were set up. They had bought soap, paper cartridges, and potions. And ate a cheap lunch of pork soup, fried egg, and millet seasoned with garum from a caravan.</p><p>Kurgren then left back to the room to place his equipment while the rest went back to look around.</p><p>But as he reaches his room, he hears sounds coming from outside. Unholsters his pistol and unlocks the door. Then pushed it open and aimed.</p><p>The room was a mess, with their bags opened and clothes were strewn on the floor, and beside the bed is a Halfing holding a sack.</p><p>A thief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13: THIEF!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren and the thief stood still, his pistol pointing towards his chest.</p><p>The Halfling quickly throws his cloak causing Kurgren to fire on instinct, piercing through the cloak and shattering the window before briefly seeing the thief jumped out the window.</p><p>He quickly grabs the blanket and threw it on the windows tim, as going down the stairs will give the thief enough time to escape, and vaults over the window and upon landing see the thief a few meters ahead and gives chase.</p><p>The thief bolts through the crowd, his size having an advantage, as Kurgren pushed through the crowd to reach him.</p><p>But as he began closing on him the thief quickly puts on a visor and throws a vial filled with silver liquid, shattering with a great burst of bright light, briefly blinding Kurgren and the crowd, and quickly climbs up to the caravan's roof and run from there.</p><p>Kurgren quickly recovers and chases the thief, who is now hopping between the roofs and moving faster.</p><p>Kurgren then begins to feel fatigue setting in after a few meters, while he can capture the Halfing easily in an open field; the large crowd and the Halfing using his lighter weight to move between building meant he could outlast him in endurance.</p><p>Kurgren estimates a minute or two has passed as they began to reach the edge of town where he begins to smile. Soon he is going to chase in an open field where he could get him, but the thief then throws a bundle of cloth towards his area, which burst open to reveal pieces of gold.</p><p>The crowd and some of the guards then began to run the area, jostling and blocking Kurgren; whose last vision was the Halfing getting down and running before getting squeezed by the amassing crowd.</p><p>Kurgren tries to push through, using only a small amount of his strength lest he kills one by accident; while Ardent and the rest quickly catch up, but at the rate, he's going the thief would get away before an idea struck him.</p><p><em>"It might get me in trouble. But it's the only way."</em> He then takes a deep breath and bellows a cragdeth, an Orc warcry, raising and swinging his fransica to the sky.</p><p>The effect was immediate as the crowd and guards shriek in terror and quickly disperse, giving him a path towards the thief who is now about two meters away, and he quickly dashes, hoping that the guards don't have time to aim at him.</p><p>He then begins to catch up to the thief, but as he nears the Halfing exhaustion begin to set in as his running slows down.</p><p>He then pulls out his darts, now having a clear shot, and throws it at the thief.</p><p>The dart flew like an arrow and pierce the thief's back below the ribs, with such power that only the fletching sticks out of his back, and he tumbled forward screaming.</p><p>Kurgren then catches up and grabs the thief by his neck and raise a dagger above his head.</p><p>The thief raised both his hand in mercy.</p><p>"Don't kill me! I was just hired to steal something!"</p><p>Kurgren inches his face closer.</p><p>"Who sent you and steal what?" And tighten his grip on his neck to emphasize.</p><p>"An orb and hi-hired by a-." He then briefly went silent before coughing and gasping for air.</p><p>Kurgren releases the Halfing in shock before seeing him then place his hands on his throat as he repeatedly coughs and gasp before puking out bits of food as foam forms around his mouth, then looks up and stare at Kurgren with bloodshot eyes, and fall on his back gasping and choking in pain before writhing, and then silence.</p><p>Kurgren moved to the Halfing and place two fingers on his wrist, no pulse, before smelling a faint scent of bitter almonds from his mouth.</p><p>He then grabs the sack and looks through for their items.</p><p>He found the gold they kept in the room and his mother's engagement ring. But the last item he found is the most unique.</p><p>It is a sword, or at least the hilt of one; the remaining blade extends half a foot long and half a foot wide from the handle before ending in a shattered tip, with embossed gold lining what remained, its mirror-like shine and pale blue glow meant it was made of draqent, dragon forged silver only Humans, with their blessed dragon's blood, can wield to full potential; alongside the remaining fragments in the sack, enough to make at least two swords, and the ten-inch handle indicates that it's a greatsword.</p><p>But the intact handle is the most magnificent piece; with an amethyst orb inset its pommel to its handle wrapped in gold and silver metal strips, leather, and silk with a ruby, emerald, diamond, and sapphire lining it from above the pommel to gold and silver-lined guard, the gems representing the four elements, and by proxy the four firstborn of Orcs, Elves, Dwarves and Human.</p><p><em>"This could at least sell for thirty gold, and even more if it was intact!"</em> Kurgren thought before being interrupted by a yell.</p><p>"FREEZE MURDERER!"</p><p>Kurgren looks up and sees ten men with their muskets aimed at him and their uniform indicating the town guards.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Kurgren saw the guard's agitation grew, their finger nearing the trigger.</p><p>"Don't act dumb you half-breed. We saw you holding that man at knifepoint, not to mention your roar."</p><p>Kurgren realized what they meant.</p><p>"It's not what it looks like. This man-"</p><p>"SHUT IT! I know your kind, depraved butchers ever since birth."</p><p>Kurgren felt his temper flare. Damn hypocrites.</p><p>"How dare you say that when your people-"</p><p>The thunder of fire silenced him. And he froze as the bullet fly and missed him by a few inches. The guardsman purposely missed. The man then unholsters his pistol.</p><p>"That is my last warning. Get down on the ground NOW!"</p><p>Kurgren, realizing they won't hear his side unless behind bars, raise his hands and kneel as four of the guards move behind with two of them going to the corpse and sack.</p><p><em>"Not again."</em> He mentally groaned and cussed as the four behind pushes him while the two carry the corpse and sack.</p><p>While in boros three arrows Curtis scowls as the thief he hired failed, but reconciles himself with the confirmation that the half-Orc holds the Obrilon.</p><p>Fortunately for Kurgren he had only spent an hour before being released due to Ardent, who had used his diplomatic skills and his reputation of a knight, and the many witnesses, including guards further in the town who couldn't reach due to the crowd, and the autopsy showing the Halfling had died of poison.</p><p>Kurgren then went outside to meet the group with the sack of their stolen items.</p><p>"So, who's this?" He asks as he pulls out the sword handle.</p><p>Ardent quickly grabs the broken weapon in his hand "That is mine." He then quickly wraps the handle in velvet and leather, puts it in an oiled leather sack, and puts it in his bag.</p><p>When the group reached back to the in they quickly order dinner when Ardent speaks in a hushed tone.</p><p>"When everyone is done meet me in my room." Before dinner came where they eat quickly, and after dinner, Solaina and Louise follow the men back to their room.</p><p>"So, what's with the urgency?" Kurgren asked.</p><p>Ardent then chants a spell as a circle with symbols of magic forms on the floor before expanding to cover the room.</p><p>"I have blocked all noises from coming in or out of here, as a precaution."</p><p>He then sits on the bed and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"I was chosen to aid the watch with the autopsy, as I was the only knight currently here, to work and during the operation, I found some interesting details."</p><p>"Upon opening the Halfing's stomach the mage and I found an arcane activation rune that will leak cyncadros, an enchanted cyanide, into the body to kill its victim and another rune that allows its caster to see the casted eyes and sense what's happening, and a note in one of his pockets."</p><p>He then pulls the note from his pocket and reads it to them.</p><p><b>"Find a hand-sized black orb and bring it to the entrance of Leona where we will meet with a signal of the heron. There you will be handsomely paid in gold and jewelry. DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING ELSE IF IT</b> <b>JEOPARDIZES THE MISSION!"</b></p><p>"So what do these mean to us?" Erhardt ask.</p><p>"It means that someone wants the orb Kurgren found and is following us, those runes upon inspection shows more complex spells where we hypothesize that it was put in the Halfing food with a spell that will place the runes in his stomach upon reaching it. Meaning that his contractor had put a kill switch without his notice as a failsafe for the chance he gets caught and rats him."</p><p>He then tells them that they should sleep now and leave at dawn.</p><p>"What about Curtis? Should he know about this too?" Louise asks Ardent as she moves towards the door.</p><p>"I already told him to meet us at the inn entrance and tell the rest of it as we leave."</p><p>Solaina and Louise then leave to their room as the three began their poker to see who wins the bed.</p><p>This time Erhardt won and Ardent cast the orison on the Dwarf head to silence his snores.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14: A Sorceroress Omen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren stifles a yawn as the group, including Curtis, horses, and pony amble along the road to Leona as the suns began to rise.</p><p>A few hours had passed since they left Brindel, finding that the inn had, fortunately, serve early morning breakfast, and the trip was mostly silent save for the animals and small talks, one being that Solaina and Louise had shared the bed due to the Halfing size and that Solaina sensitive hearing meant she also heard Erhardt snore.</p><p>They traveled for at least six hours through the verdant forest, sunlight shining through the emerald leaves of oaks and birches casting a relaxing atmosphere before the suns moved westward and cast an orange glow in the sky when Ardent sends a stop signal and dismounts before aiding Solaina down.</p><p>"We stop here for tonight to let our mounts rest. We will reach Leona in three more days, by estimate, if we keep this pace."</p><p>The rest nods as they tie their mounts to the trees and begin to set up camp.</p><p>Curtis then tells the group he'll be cooking and Kurgren volunteer for hunting before Louise joins him.</p><p>Kurgren was far away from the group, following the tracks to a rabbit burrow when Louise taps his knee.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked.</p><p>Louise then looks around for a moment.</p><p>"Something's wrong with Curtis"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Last night I meditated for visions and one of the most possible ones involves Curtis betraying us which led to the release of Ragnarok"</p><p>Kurgren then looks doubtful.</p><p>"I may not trust him too, but how can his likely betrayal lead to the release of the destroyer?"</p><p>"I don't have time to properly explain. But in short, I began my journey when I touched something that awakened my powers and saw a vision where Kalran is destroyed, releasing Ragnarok, and it involved that orb. I can't see the exact details on how, but you and the others must safeguard it!"</p><p>Before Kurgren could reply she took a deep breath.</p><p>"Listen. You can choose not to believe me, predictions are random, giving visions without explanation or context and there are times where my conclusion to visions are false, only telling half the story or hiding something from me, and gives multiply futures. But I recommend that you don't drink or eat what he gives and whatever you do. Do NOT give him that orb."</p><p>Kurgren nods before beginning the hunt and reflecting on her words.</p><p>They returned to camp about half an hour later with two rabbits and two quails with five eggs.</p><p>Kurgen began pondering on what Louise said as he watched Curtis cook up the rabbit and quail.</p><p>At first, he didn't believe her much but as he reflects on the day he met him he starts to become suspicious of him.</p><p>While they did chat on the journey to Leona they didn't personally say it out loud and the fact he didn't join them yesterday felt suspicious, and him adding a 'secret sauce' had not helped his case.</p><p>In the end, he chose to follow Louise's advice as Curtis parcel out the plates grilled quail and rabbit with fried eggs and cups of ale.</p><p>"Thanks, but I had a large lunch earlier." Pushing his plate back towards Curtis.</p><p>"No, I insist. You need to have the energy for tomorrow." Curtis replied, putting the wooden plate to Kurgren feet before handing out the ale.</p><p>"You're really should. We're going to reach the grassland where proper food will be scarcer." Erhardt added while wolfing down his rabbit leg and egg followed by his drink.</p><p>Curtis nods "He's right. And on an unrelated note."</p><p>He then pulls a small bottle from his bag and hands it to Erhardt.</p><p>"A simple gift. Dwarven lager traded from Leona, as I think that ale wouldn't satisfy your thirst."</p><p>Erhardt accepts the bottle, saying a quick thanks, before opening it and drinks.</p><p>Kurgren glance at Louise for help, if he doesn't eat the meal Curtis would get suspicious but if he eats it who knows what.</p><p>"Mind if I get an extra seasoning?" Louise suddenly said, and with a nod from Curtis, went to the center past Kurgren before slipping and falling onto him, causing both plates to splatter on his gambeson and her robe; the ale wetting the ground.</p><p>Louise lets out a flurry of apologies as Kurgren wiped off the food.</p><p>"It's nothing," Curtis says.</p><p>Kurgren and Louise then excuse themselves to clean up with the rest agreeing, yet Curtis showed signs of anger as he clenched his hand till his knuckles whiten.</p><p>"Was that really the only way you could have bailed me out!"</p><p>"Well it worked didn't it," she replies with a sly smile.</p><p>Kurgren sighs as he removes his gambeson and scrubs it in the river before drying it, fortunately, one of the many base enchantment of his gambeson makes stains easy to wash off and become mostly dry in about a minute or so.</p><p>After wearing his newly cleaned clothes. He pulls out his dagger and cuts into a tree, peeling off the inner layer of edible bark, giving some to Louise, and chew on it.</p><p>While the taste is horrible and requires a long grinding, which also helped grinding down his teeth, before swallowing at least he and Louise had dinner, however bad it was when Louise gives him a hip flask.</p><p>"Put this flask next to Solaina bedroll and don't let Curtis see it," she briskly said as their return to camp to his confusion, before shrugging and putting it in the hidden pocket on the inside of his gambeson as they return to camp.</p><p>"I'll take first watch," Ardent says groggily with a yawn.</p><p>"Please don't force yourself to take it if you're exhausted. I'll take first watch." Curtis says with a smile.</p><p>Ardent opens his mouth to object, before closing it as he ponders on Curtis's words, then accepts his offer with thanks as he goes to his tent.</p><p>"Kurgren. Can you help bring Solaina to her tent," he quickly added and points towards the Elf, who is currently sleeping on the ground with Erhardt already in his tent.</p><p>Kurgren looks to him in confusion, both at the choice of taking a girl to her tent and his, Solaina, and Erhardt sudden sleepiness, before picking the Elf up, easily thanks to her people having half the mass of a human with their hollow, bird-like bones, and puts her in her bedroll before pulling out the flask and laying it next to her.</p><p>He then returns to his tent and crawls into his bedroll, removing all his armor but his gambeson, gloves, and baldric with only the orb, and puts his dagger, a flash-disc, and pistol under the cover if Louise prediction is right, and begins to feint sleep.</p><p>At least two hours, give or take, had passed where Kurgren decides to sleep when he hears the sudden rustling of opening tent flaps.</p><p>He quietly grabs his pistol and flash bomb and gets up yelling. Pistol pointed at the intruder.</p><p>The stranger jolts in surprise as Kurgren begins to see the figure. It is Curtis.</p><p>"What are you doing here," he says towards him with teeth bared.</p><p>Curtis raised his hands. "I accidentally left something here and I wanted to take it. Don't be suspicious."</p><p>Kurgren scoffs "I shouldn't be suspicious. Of someone whom I met yesterday and is now invading my tent." His thumb beginning to fully cock the hammer.</p><p>Curtis then lets down his hands and begins to speak in a more serious tone "I guess the ruse is up. Yes, I poisoned the dinner, but it is non-lethal. I will never take the lives of innocent caught in the crossfire and I just want to take that orb you have on hand."</p><p>Kurgren glares.</p><p>"And why do you want it?"</p><p>"That orb is a precious jewel that my lord dearly loved but it was stolen by a thief whom I tracked down. But when I apprehended him it was gone, and I thought the worse. Until I heard about you saying about where I hoped to take it back without any violence."</p><p>"And why should I give it to you?"</p><p>"Give me that orb and you'll be handsomely rewarded. My lord will give you half of his treasury, a mansion, and the title of lord. You can have everything from decadent feasts to a harem of the most beautiful Elves, Lapori, and Yukione in all Arkalion. To live like a lord who never has to leave his room for the rest of his life. If you give me that orb."</p><p>Kurgren begins to ponder on what he said, he could have the life he always dreamed of and leave the constant danger behind. And, most of all, let his mother be cured and live a life without worry, like last time. But then the advice Louise said rings in his mind and advice his mother gave him and he grimaced.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Never trust rewards given freely or without hardship. For a true one is earned through strife and perseverance."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your prediction better be fucking right Louise."</em>
</p><p>He then stares Curtis straight in the eyes. And cocks his pistol.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But no deal."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. And nothing else will change that."</p><p>He then sees Curtis's eyes turn cold like all the mirth had disappeared and replaced with killing intent.</p><p>"Then you are in my way," he spoke icily as his hand reach into his pocket and pulls out his pendant.</p><p>"And those in my way must be removed."</p><p>"Cere tem!" He yells where a shirt of mail with vambraces forms around him and his pendant transforms into an estoc and charges.</p><p>Kurgren quickly throws the flash bomb, screwing his eyes shut and grabbing his helmet, and rolls away as blinding light fills the tent. And quickly dashed out of his tent, grabbing his staff on the way, as Curtis recovers and charges.</p><p>A boom then echoed the night as Kurgren fired upon Curtis.</p><p>The bullet strikes his chest but bounces off his chainmail, having been slowed down by the wind shield, causing him to stumble in pain from the small amount of force that went through and missed Kurgren as the half-Orc holster his pistol and counter charge.</p><p>Curtis quickly parries and move past his staff and stabs.</p><p>Kurgren quickly grabs the blade, stopping it inches away from his chest, when a layer of flames suddenly forms from his estoc and rushes to the tip, heat creeping onto his hand followed by sudden pain and burns as it intensifies and lets go of the blade in a yell of pain and Curtis strikes.</p><p>Drops of blood fall out of Kurgrens lip as the estoc pierce through his gambeson and strikes his chest, boiling crimson blossoms and redden his armor, where he quickly drops his weapon and punched Curtis.</p><p>A loud crack rang out as Curtis recoils ten feet and falls on his back, the small force shield on his head protecting him, with blood pooling on his forehead when Kurgren feels a sharp pain flaring from his hand.</p><p>He mentally cursed himself, he used too much power and broke three of his fingers in that punch, when Curtis gets up and conjures a vambrace blade and charges.</p><p>But as he nears him an explosion suddenly erupts below him and blasts him back thirty feet and slams onto a tree in a flash of light.</p><p>He then sees Louise dashing towards him and hands a stronger healing tonic.</p><p>Kurgren, using his burned hand, pulls out the estoc, gritting his teeth to silence the yell of pain, and quickly opens and chugs the tonic. Groaning in relief as his hands heal and the hole in his chest seals up.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Louise nods.</p><p>"Hold off and distracts Curtis for me," she quickly states and runs to the other tents as Curtis gets up.</p><p>Kurgren then sees him cast a quick divine spell on himself and readies.</p><p>Curtis roars, his estoc suddenly flying back to his hand and a sudden force surrounds it with a cutting edge and charges towards Kurgren at a faster rate than before.</p><p>Kurgren quickly blocks against the strike with his vambrace, straining under his higher strength, before pushing it down and retaliates with a swing.</p><p>Curtis charged through, gritting his teeth as it struck his side with a crack, then throw a punch, causing a pillar of flame to fly out and singed Kurgren hair as he dodged, before grabbing his staff and both are locked in a stalemate. When he throws his estoc into the sky and grabs the staff and begins to wrench it out of his hands.</p><p>During this Louise quickly dashes to Solaina's tent, having finished pouring the antidote in Ardent's mouth, and quickly opens the flask near her bedroll, mentally sighing at the Elves' weaker immune systems and constitution, and carefully pours the content into her mouth.</p><p>Kurgren grits his teeth as Curtis pushes back, barely able to hold on when he quickly looks up and sees the estoc flying towards him and quickly leaps back.</p><p>The estoc strikes the ground with a thunderous boom, causing Kurgren ears to ring like bells, and his vision to blur as Curtis grabs his estoc by the blade, having offed the cutting rune, and charges towards him.</p><p>Kurgren, in basic instinct and desperation, swings his staff towards him.</p><p>But Curtis hooks the staff between the handguard and prongs and pushes it down. Before quickly moving forward and swings the pommel to his forehead.</p><p>Stars burst in front of Kurgrens vision as the pommel connects. Sending him crashing to the floor in a daze.</p><p>His vision returns a second later and sees Curtis standing above him, a foot on his stomach. His wounds healed and the estoc pointing towards his chest.</p><p>"I got to give you credit for wounding me so. But it ends here."</p><p>Kurgren grits his teeth as the witch swings down his estoc.</p><p>But then the blade stopped inches away from his chest as Curtis's yell.</p><p>When his vision cleared, he sees Erhardt grabbing the blade with his right hand, a thin layer of flames coating the blade and his hand.</p><p>"YOU THINK A LITTLE BURN WILL BOTHER ME!" And knocks Curtis back with a punch.</p><p>Curtis quickly gets up with teeth bared and his gaze smoldering.</p><p>"HOW! How could you still be awake when I-" he yells before.</p><p>"Gave a double dose in the lager," Erhardt cuts in and finish off. Grinning in triumph.</p><p>"Simple. I know that Louise is never that clumsy, and noting your suspicion, went to my tent and quickly down the antidote. But to give you credit it still knocked me out till now and I'm still drowsy."</p><p>Curtis then scowls before throwing gunpowder and waves his hand into a symbol and yells the words of magic.</p><p>"AGNI FUMANTE!"</p><p>The gunpowder then turns into a small ball of fire flying towards them and Kurgren roll away as Erhardt tries to dodge. But the lingering poison had slowed his reflex and the fireball strikes the side of his stomach.</p><p>Kurgren yells as the fireball explodes and the magical heat burns his back as Erhardt staggers, the smell of burnt cloth emanating from his gambeson where it struck.</p><p>Erhardt then throws to estoc back towards Curtis, with the aim to distract, causing him to dodge the blade before summoning it back to his hand and giving Kurgren enough time to close the gap and delivers a heavy swing.</p><p>Curtis coughs blood as the staff struck his chest with a bone-shattering crack, blood slowly staining his gambeson, and falls onto his knees with an unfocused gaze.</p><p>Kurgren then raised his staff to swing the killing blow when Curtis slams the palm of his hand to the ground and yells.</p><p>"FLUR LINDUS! DISMA!"</p><p>A flash of light and sounds then assaults Kurgren as he flew ten feet, the yell of Erhardt vaguely heard over the din, followed by a bang.</p><p>When his vision clears, he saw that Curtis is gone. Followed by a tree bearing a bullet hole while another bore a quarrel.</p><p>He then looks back and sees Ardent and Solaina, whose eyes are half-lidded and their stance unsteady, with a fired crossbow and smoking musket.</p><p>Ardent quickly dash to him and Erhardt, throwing aside his crossbow and nearly tripping from fatigue, and quickly lay his hands above their wounds and heal.</p><p>He then picks him and Erhardt up to a sitting position and kneels to Kurgren.</p><p>"Tell me what happened?"</p><p>Kurgren told Ardent and the rest about his conversation with Louise, removing the part about why she started her journey as he felt it isn't important, followed by his brief talk with Curtis to now.</p><p>It was then where Ardent order the group to quickly rest and pack up.</p><p>Their ride to Leona immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15: Leona, a City of Rivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed as the group made haste to Leona, choosing to have light meals and leaving at the crack of dawn, riding as fast as possible, and are now reaching the gate as the suns rise.</p><p>The rising suns shines through Leona, casting a great shadow behind it, as Kurgren gapes in awe.</p><p>Leona, by the many tales of merchants and seasoned mercenaries, is a city built upon an island in an extinct volcano, Ardent saying it's called a caldera, where the north river was magically split and surround it like a moat connected by the east and west rivers, and the city has four levels and three walls each thirty foot high, one around the second floor, another separating it from the third and the last walling off the fourth which laid the six-storied castle. With many caravans laying by outpost near the mountain wall to resupply before moving.</p><p>The group then dismounted, letting their mounts take a deserved rest from the past days, and begin the make the last leg of their journey on foot.</p><p>"We need a bath. And the three of you need a shave." Louise said as they walked.</p><p>Kurgren looks to her in confusion, then strokes his chin, feeling the stubbles of a growing beard, then looks to Ardent and Erhardt.</p><p>Ardent hair was disheveled while his previously clean-shaven jaw had a few stubbles. And Erhardt's trimmed beard became a tangled mess.</p><p>They then reached the first drawbridge, built into the volcano wall, where the city guards halt them.</p><p>"Name," he said to Ardent.</p><p>"Ardent Penn."</p><p>About a minute passed when the guard had finished their profiling and signal the wall crew to lower the bridges, holstering their musket and pulling back their cannons. Before giving a tired greeting likely said many times as they tied, and marked, their horses at the stable.</p><p>And upon reaching the bridge that connects from the wall to the city wall he looks over and saw the dark side of the city.</p><p>Down below lays the first level of the city. A large lake, colored in a mixture sickly brown and green from the sewage on the second to fourth level flowing downhill, dominates most of the ground gathered from the overflowing water road to the city, Erhardt saying it's called an aqueduct, and drained away by the sewer system below. With wooden stilt platforms expanding from the base with cramped, ramshackle wooden huts lining the area. Throngs of people walking around or doing jobs using long-handled nets and small boats to filter or find valuables in the lake and other works, with a few specks of bright red, the color of the city guards, patrolling around.</p><p>And upon entering the city they were barraged by the noises of trading and haggling, from a woman arguing with a weaver about the quality of a scarf to a man bellowing at a blacksmith for a supposed scam, and a burly woman throwing out a drunken man, who wasn't wearing pants, from a pub. To a few guards going to the rooftop bazaar to stop an escalating brawl.</p><p>"WELCOME TO LEONA. ALSO KNOWN AS MERCHANTS PARADISE!" Ardent shouts to them over the din as they pass through the market district to the inns and taverns.</p><p>But as they make their way there Kurgren noticed something strange. Most of the traders are Human with almost no Halflings, Elves, or the other races anywhere. Followed by some of them staring at him, Erhardt, Solaina, and Louise with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and disgust, and some whispering which Solaina told them was about how weird they look, why they are walking so openly or slurs of stonefoot, knife-ears, imp, half-breed and others.</p><p>When he asked Ardent about this he replies.</p><p>"That's the sad part of Leona. Six years ago, after the death of their king and his family, his advisor had ascended and began to gradually strip the right of non-Human equality and pushing them to live in the first level while propagating a hatred to them. And the main reason why Byzalem or the Volksgard not attacking them for this is that he manages to hide it from the governments pretty well. And supposedly bribed or blackmailed those who saw to look the other way. And anyone who tells the truth is called crazy and disappear." his last sentence holding a tone of bitter frustration.</p><p>It was then where, in one of the quieter and less crowded areas, a wobbling maiden, in a hooded cape trying to carry a stack of blankets, collided with Ardent, who wasn't looking and dropped the blankets onto them.</p><p>Kurgren grumbles in anger as he untangled from the mess when the maiden helped him with a flurry of apologies.</p><p>"Can you watch where you're going!" He yelled as she helps him up.</p><p>Two other bystanders then went to the other three and quickly help them before leaving in a hurry.</p><p>It was then where Kurgren, by instinct, tap the side where he keeps his silvers.</p><p>And realized they were gone.</p><p>He then turned around and run as he bellows.</p><p>"STOP! YOU DAMN THIEVES!"</p><p>The caped thief then ran, throwing the blankets towards Kurgren, ripping off the bottom of her dress revealing a shorter skirt and legs clad in stockings and thigh-high boots, as she and the other two split up.</p><p>Kurgren knocks the blankets away with a swing of his staff. The crowd screeched and ran away, and quickly gives chase. Ardent and Solaina behind him while Erhardt and Louise split up to catch the other two.</p><p>The thief then began knocking down items to slow Kurgren and the group down. From baskets of spices to barrels of fishes or grains, another which is a rack holding bottles of fish oil, and while Kurgren and Solaina had managed to see it and jumped, Ardent wasn't so lucky, as both of them heard a loud clang.</p><p>But soon Kurgren caught up, Solaina still far behind, and grabbed her cape and pull.</p><p>But as he yanks upon the cape it suddenly ripped, the seam easy to tear, causing him to stumble briefly as the hood falls away, revealing the thief's scarlet hair.</p><p>A rare color.</p><p>Kurgren quickly recovers and resumed the chase, but yet the thief reflex and speed were similar to Solaina.</p><p>They then reached one of the roads that circle around the city where a squad of mounted guards rides through.</p><p>The thief quickly stops giving Kurgren the opportunity to catch her.</p><p>He quickly closes the distance and grabbed her in a bear hug, pinning her arms, and lifts her, briefly surprised by how light she is.</p><p>He then looks down and sees his and Ardent coin pouch tucked under the side of her belt and reaches for it the thief bites on the tassel on the remains of her dress and pull it off. Causing purple powder then exploded from the puffy sleeve causing irritation to suddenly flare from his throat as he breathed and let's go in a coughing fit, his throat and eyes burned.</p><p>The thief then slammed her heel on his toes and knocks him down with an elbow to his face, causing drops of blood to fly. And runs.</p><p>Kurgren slowly got up, slightly wobbling, when he hears the familiar cocking sounds behind him.</p><p>"You are under arrest for disruption of the peace and unlawful use of weapon half-breed!" He heard a guard bellow.</p><p>It was then where he mentally cursed Anna; the golden-eyed Human goddess of luck, fate, and gambling, as he sees Solaina chase after the thief while running away from two other guards. Vaulting and weaving through the crowd and objects in her way.</p><p>The thief then goes to a pulley lift and grabs the anchored rope and cuts it. Causing the wooden platform and its cargo to fall and launching her to the rooftop bazaar as it crashes onto the 'stay away' area.</p><p>Solaina then leaps into the air and tapping into her innate wind magic, followed by jumping ten feet from the air.</p><p>She then follows it up by two more sky jumps, while dodging the two bullets fired by the guards, and reach the roof. And begins to resume chasing the thief, who had leaped to another rooftop bazaar.</p><p>They then ran from rooftop to rooftop. Leaping, ducking, and vaulting through anything in their way. Where Solaina was glad that she had parkour training when she joined the Salkoy army.</p><p>The thief then jumps to an adjacent roof and Solaina catches up, taking a detour with her skywalk, and pulls out her pistol.</p><p>The thief then slowed down as they near the wall to the third level before stopping at the second last building, still far from the effective range where a bullet could reliably pierce an enchanted gambeson.</p><p>Solaina then catches up where she takes aim, at the effective range when a sudden explosion of bright lights and sound erupts before she could fire.</p><p>Solaina falls in a cry of pain, her sight and hearing overloaded, and fired her shot to the sky. Then clutches her ears, streams of tears flowing from her closed eyes.</p><p>Countless minutes then passed when she then slowly opens her eyes, barely able to hear and vision blurry, and see five guards approaching towards her.</p><p>She then tries to get up when one of them suddenly hoisted her upon his shoulder followed by one of them yelling, which she barely heard.</p><p>"You are under arrest! For unlawful discharge of firearm, disturbance of peace, and property damage long-ears!"</p><p>The soft crunch of grass sang out as Louise chase the thief through the park</p><p>"Magia igneel."</p><p>She then saw the thief pull out a wand and drew the shield symbol.</p><p>"Odagio."</p><p>And her missile was nullified before both of them soon ran into an alley and she readies to cast, only to be struck by a future of the next seconds, he struck her with a flashbang missile.</p><p>"Fleur pitus igneel." Shooting a beam of light.</p><p>And she drew the quickest counterspell.</p><p>"Denor." Summoning a small disc in front of the beam and closed her eyes.</p><p>The beam then passed through the disc before striking Louise, ringing her ears for a second, before waving her wand when she saw something small flying towards her.</p><p>It was made of clay, shaped like a Human biplane, with something purple underneath. But on the "cockpit" she saw gnomish lettering and recognize it.</p><p>It's a golem, a familiar only Gnomes can make.</p><p>The golem then dropped the purple glow, a bomb, which then exploded into a burst of light. Her spell fizzled as she staggers back then saw the thief turned and butterfly wings sprout out from his back and flew away. He is a Gnome.</p><p>Then, once the effects ended, she saw another revelation, five guards are coming. And backs to a wall and cast.</p><p>"Cavtis celac."</p><p>And in a flash, her entire body and clothes changed to match the wall she touched. And after a moment of the guards looking in confusion before leaving. And she sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll have to meet up with the rest. Hopefully, they fared better."</em>
</p><p>Then a group of guards then walked past her, dragging Kurgren in handcuffs.</p><p>
  <em>"Crap."</em>
</p><p>Heavy thuds clatter as Erhardt chase one of the thieves to the low houses district.</p><p>And while the thief was faster than Erhardt he began to slow, loudly panting, after a minute while Erhardt barely broke a sweat and smiled.</p><p>For Dwarves are the greatest endurance runners, deadly over long distances.</p><p>The thief then turned to an alley and Erhardt follows and corners him.</p><p>Only for the thief to extend his arm three feet with something in his hand.</p><p>Erhardt braced as the object hits, as a loud bang and blinding light briefly stuns him, before opening his eyes and realized the thief was gone. And quickly activates his tremor sense.</p><p>And nothing, not even detecting him behind the dead end. But then felt three footsteps heavier than the rest holding guns, the guards.</p><p>Erhardt quickly looked around a place to hide but only found a large pile of trash and grimace.</p><p><em>"Please let this shit works." </em>Then, taking a deep breath dives in as the guards looked around. Thankful that his sense of smell is weaker than a Human.</p><p>And after a few minutes they left and he emerges, trying to rub off much of the trash off him, before seeing the Elf being carried by another group of guards and facepalmed.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh great. We've been in the city for just a few minutes and the knife-ear fucked something up!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16: The Silver Bull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours had passed, upon checking the prison clock, which is now at four, when Kurgren and Solaina were released due to Ardent negotiation.</p><p>"Maybe I should become a negotiator if the knight doesn't work out," he joked as he healed Kurgren's broken nose.</p><p>"Ha ha." Kurgren groaned as he rubs his nose, the pain still lingering for a second.</p><p>"So why wasn't the rest of you caught?"</p><p>"The guards thought I was an innocent man caught in the chase." Ardent replies.</p><p>"I was able to resist the flashbang and hide," Erhardt said, Kurgren could notice he smelled a bit like garbage.</p><p>Louise shrugs "I guessed I was lucky to recover in time and cast a camouflage spell before the guards came."</p><p>Kurgren then sighed, wishing he had such luck, before asking.</p><p>"So what about the thieves?"</p><p>The three of them then explained that they manage to disappear in seconds they were stunned. But they at least know the thieves were a Goblin with a neck tattoo, a gnome who knows magic, and, by estimates, a red-haired Human.</p><p>"So, what now?" Solaina asks Ardent.</p><p>Ardent sighs.</p><p>"I'm not sure. With all of our silvers gone we should probably find jobs and camp outside the city."</p><p>It was then where Kurgren told them to wait, having remembered a precaution he took, and quickly opens his bag and rummage through it.</p><p>And, in a secret compartment, he'd sewed at the bottom, pulls out the gold coin they had during Brindel.</p><p>Ardent and the rest then light up in joy.</p><p>"Kurgren you genius!" Ardent shouts and pulls him into a hug.</p><p>"Now we should find an inn. Probably a cheap one as we're low."</p><p>It was then where Kurgren recalls what that mage said.</p><p>"What about the silver bull?"</p><p>Ardent then looks to Kurgren with reddening cheeks.</p><p>"A-are you sure? There are better inns I know nearby." He quickly stammers.</p><p>"Why not. I heard from what the guards said that it has a low price, about half a silver total, for rooms, good meals, and dwarven brew."</p><p>"But surely there are better places."</p><p>"Are there such places that sell lager that cheap? Because even the cheapest ones cost about ten silver." Erhardt interjects.</p><p>Louise and Solaina agree with Kurgren, as they heard that it is the only well-known it that has non-Human staff and treats its guest; whether Human or not, well with some of the native even saying that it's a good place even if it caters to 'lesser races'.</p><p>Soon Ardent relents, his hands covering his red face, and explains why he doesn't want to go there as they walked.</p><p>Apparently, the silver bull inn is in Leona's seedier place, known for its entrances having red arches.</p><p>And upon entering it they see why.</p><p>Most of the buildings compose of brothels and mature cabaret with explicit signs, and the few shops sell items that can't be sold elsewhere with the inns being the only place that sells food.</p><p>Ardent quickly leads them to the inn, wearing his helmet to hide his embarrassed face, as the many workers, men, and women in bright, skimpy attire, sends catcalls and promises of 'good times', mostly towards Ardent but Kurgren and the rest also receive a few from some Humans, much to their chagrin.</p><p>They then pass through the pink arch, a sign that they're in the lodging area, where they then see the inn.</p><p>It's a three-story inn with a bull painted bright silver and the name emblazons above its entrance. Its wall made of wood and stone, bound by cement, with glass windows.</p><p>And upon entering are barraged by the sounds of laughter and drinks.</p><p>They see waiters, consisting mainly of Elves and Lapori, moving between tables, their uniforms covering less than the normal with females wearing a sleeveless top held by an underbust corset, followed by a miniskirt and black stockings with garter belts finished in matching high heels; while the males wear bowties with sleeveless shirts that has a plunging v-cut that stops above the navel, with opaque tights that shows their muscular legs ending with dress shoes.</p><p>They also noted that most of the other staff consist of the ten races.</p><p>They quickly went in to find a seat, the band in the corner playing jaunty music over the din, and find a table near the kitchen, the yells of instruction from a Halfing spilling out whenever the doors open.</p><p>A waitress, with brown hair and eyes, then walks towards them and hands them the menu. Her upright rabbit ears, small antlers, and a ring of fur poking out her stockings showing her a Lapori.</p><p>"When you're ready to order call one of us," she says before walking off to the other customers.</p><p>Kurgren briefly looks at the menu, impressed by its selection of meals from porridge to roasted pork knuckle and dwarven lager to elven mead, before excusing himself, after ordering the baked rice with pork, to directly see the drinks, and to also talk with the bartender.</p><p>He quickly seats himself on the bar counter and signals the bartender, a grey-haired Dwarf probably in his fifties with a long, braided, beard, who walks towards him and pulls out a pint glass.</p><p>"So, what's your order, good sir."</p><p>"I'll have a tankard of ordenmul"</p><p>The bartender briefly flinched.</p><p>"And what about your sides. But I warn you it's two-hundred and fifty proof."</p><p>"With alkoh berries."</p><p>The bartender then briefly looks around then moves to Kurgren's ear.</p><p>"Follow me and be sure you're not followed," he quickly whispers.</p><p>"The bar will be briefly closed for a toilet break! Be back in a minute!" He announced before walking to the toilet.</p><p>Kurgren then gets up and follows him, looking behind to make sure, and opens the door where the Dwarf signals him to a stall.</p><p>"So. Do you truly have it?"</p><p>Kurgren opens his bandolier pocket and shows him the orb.</p><p>The Dwarf looks in shock. And quickly pulls out a pocket watch and puts it into his hand.</p><p>"When both hands reach ten meet me in the kitchen, you can bring your group if you want," and exits back to the bar.</p><p>"Oh. And as a thank you all meals and lodging for you and your party will be free," he quickly said.</p><p>Kurgren briefly looks at the Dwarf dumbfounded before looking at the watch, its short needle pointing seven and long needle pointing eleven.</p><p>He quickly pockets the watch and rejoins the group.</p><p>"About time," Erhardt grumbles as they eat their dinner.</p><p>When the watch hands finally struck ten, he notifies the group and went down, armed with their weapons and armor, and enters the kitchen.</p><p>They then see the Dwarf and Lapori waitress that serve them in unusual outfits, a light blue gambeson and chainmail shirt with matching pants and boots with a longbow and shortsword for the Dwarf, and the same colored gambeson with an emerald necklace, shorts with stockings, and padding, and a collapsible staff for the Lapori.</p><p>They quickly greet them and leads them to the back exit to a sewer grate.</p><p>It was then where the group's eyes widen in horror as the Dwarf opens the grate.</p><p>"Go down here to see our base," he quickly said, amused at the group look of horror.</p><p>Kurgren nearly vomits, his enhanced smell picking up the stench.</p><p>After a few seconds of persuasion, the group agrees.</p><p>"Wait!" The Lapori quickly said as they near the entrance.</p><p>She then pulls out two strips of black cloth.</p><p>"Your gonna need to be blindfolded before we bring you to our base. A precaution."</p><p>With a grumble, Kurgren and Erhardt put on the blindfold, and after checking to make sure they can't see, tied a connecting rope to their waist and give a message to always stay on their left, and enters the sewers.</p><p>Kurgren then gags, nearly puking his dinner, as they walk on the stone pathway.</p><p>During their walk, he heard the complaints of Solaina, whose sense of smell is slightly weaker than his, and Erhardt bragging about having a less sensitive nose followed by Ardent telling them to be quiet, also gagging from the smell, with the Dwarf and Lapori telling them they'll get used to it.</p><p>Kurgren then asks the duo their names, mainly to take his mind off the smell, which felt like dung mixed with rotten meat.</p><p>"Fair enough," the Dwarf replied.</p><p>"It's Wolfgang."</p><p>"Delilah." The Lapori said.</p><p>The group then gives them their names in return.</p><p>An undetermined time passed when they finally stopped.</p><p>Kurgren and Solaina then barely hears a new voice utter something. And about a few seconds later they walk again.</p><p>Another undetermined amount of time passes, during which Kurgren noted that the smell of sewage slowly faded until he smelled clean air again.</p><p>"You may now remove your blindfolds." Wolfgang then announced.</p><p>They then remove them and see the area.</p><p>The base looked like it was made from an abandoned hub. With wooden platforms lining the floor and above gaps, wherein the center lies a large table with twenty seats, with many people, wearing a variety of light armors and armed with small weapons resting or talking.</p><p>Wolfgang then looks to his wristwatch "I guess this is a brief goodbye."</p><p>The group was then briefly shocked, he didn't tell them anything, and when asked why.</p><p>"My job is to just find potential recruits, whether at the inn or other places, and be one of the eyes and ears on the outside. But Delilah will give you a tour along with three others."</p><p>He then went to a door and knocks.</p><p>"Piper, Sofia, Zarad! We got new visitors needing a guide!"</p><p>Upon which the door opens and a Goblin, a Human and a Gnome, a race that stands taller than an Elf with butterfly wings on their back and a pair of tiny antennas.</p><p>Upon which Kurgren gasp and grits his teeth. The girl's hair a familiar red in the room.</p><p>The others follow suit, recognizing the thieves.</p><p>And the thieves soon realize who they are, judging by their sudden nervous looks.</p><p>"YOU NOODLE-ARMED BASTARD!" Erhardt bellowed and charges to the Goblin, arm cocked.</p><p>But Wolfgang quickly intercepts. The Goblin, Piper, hiding behind his companions.</p><p>"What the meaning of this!"</p><p>"What's the meaning? THOSE BASTARDS STOLE OUR SILVERS!"</p><p>"WHAT!" Wolfgang gasp in shock. And turns to glare towards the three, their faces reddening with forced smiles.</p><p>The group then explains how the three picked their pockets. Causing Wolfgang to reprimand them.</p><p>"By Gildre titanic tits. What were you thinking! You're not old enough to do that kind of job!"</p><p>"We're eighteen. That old enough!" Sofia replied.</p><p>Wolfgang then sighs "You may be old enough to work around here. But you still need experience before doing jobs that interact with the outside! What if you pickpocket a noble? Whose guards can kill you in seconds? Or one of Leona's designated pickpocket. Whose coins are lace with tracking magic? We lost two bases and many soldiers due to those who lacked the knowledge to differentiate them! Or just pickpocket a noble merchant who can justify the lord to send his soldiers down the sewers!"</p><p>The three, upon realizing they could have jeopardized the base, hung their head low.</p><p>Wolfgang then pinched his nose.</p><p>"Listen. I'm not angry because you steal, frankly, I'm impressed that you managed to steal from them and escaped successfully. I'm angry because I worry about your safety. That caper success, to me, was mostly luck."</p><p>They then utter quick apologies as he leaves to the main door.</p><p>"I'll let Delilah lecture you about the rest. But for now, just guide our guests. And Kurgren you can keep the watch, as a thank you."</p><p>And upon leaving Delilah stares at the three.</p><p>The three understands and Zarad and Sofia give the coin pouches to Piper, who gulps with a betrayed look.</p><p>Slowly Piper unwinds his arm and gives them to Erhardt with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Why don't we bury the hatchet," Piper said as Erhardt pass the pouch to the others and checks his.</p><p>After seeing that all of their silvers and coppers were in they forgive them, grudgingly with Kurgren and Solaina.</p><p>Afterward, they begin the tour.</p><p>During this Kurgren examined the trio.</p><p>Zarad is the shortest, standing about four-foot half, with orange eyes and hair, styled in a wolf-tail. Wearing a gambeson, which is the same shade of blue as Wolfgang and Delilah with the upper back cut out for his wings. And wields a wooden cudgel and wears a ruby ring, indicating him as a mage specializing in fire magic. And hovering beside him was his golem, which is interestingly small compared to the standard being the size of an Orc, in the shape of a biplane, with the gnomish letters, the source of its power, on its wing and "cockpit".</p><p>Pipers uniform lacked sleeves, due to his long arms, with his arms coiled like a spring to make it the length of a regular arm. With a belt holding an array of bombs and a short sword. And hazel eyes and short hair, and upon his nape a tattoo in the symbol of a sun.</p><p>Sofia, who stands at five foot half, wore a dark green gambeson that stops at mid-thighs held by a belt with a stiletto, the blade about a foot and a half long, on her left hip with black stockings held by garters under thigh-high boots of a with the shin reinforced with hardened leather and metal platings. But upon closer inspection found something out.</p><p>Her eyes are the shade of bright green, like leaves in spring, and common eye color of Elves, and along with slitted pupils and green mark, which looked like triangles cut in half, upon her cheeks. That and her ears were pointed, her shoulder-length hair barely covering them, led to a conclusion.</p><p>She's a half-Elf.</p><p>The group was then given a summary about the resting room, learning that most of the area used to be an underground warehouse before it was abandoned because of cost overrun; the rest was finished by earth magic with domes of silence, before being led to the training room.</p><p>Upon entering they see a large room with a circle in the center, where two women spar with sword and buckler. Weapons racks holding spears, clubs, and muskets with rows of crossbow and musket infantry at a corner training to load and fire in sync. And next to them are rows of spearmen who learn to quickly form and move in a phalanx. All wearing gambeson of varying states of wear and tear with a few rare ones wearing a chainmail shirt.</p><p>After a brief explanation of how the circle works, utilizing a combination of arcane and divine spells to simulates injuries without causing real harm, they are then led to the library.</p><p>"Admittedly it's less of a library than half a dozen shelves of books," Zarad said.</p><p>And he's right. The library is about wooden shelves nailed to the walls holding about a dozen or so books.</p><p>There they see a half-Dwarf, recognizable by his dwarven eyes but only having one stone nub on his forehead and normal nails, with a cleanly shaven chin and a large pair of muttonchops linked by an equally large mustache, with black hair and brown eyes sitting on a chair, reading a book with a pair of iron spectacles.</p><p>"Hey, Ignatz!" Zarad shouted.</p><p>"GAAAH!" The half-Dwarf shouts as he fell off his chair.</p><p>He then gets up, reshuffling his tunic, and rubs his head.</p><p>"You don't have to shout."</p><p>Zarad sniggers "Sorry about it. But you are known to not hear when reading. Can you tell our new visitors about the library?"</p><p>Ignatz then pushes up his glasses and looks towards them "Of course. Ignatz Augustus. Engineer and equipment manager of the rebels." He then brings his hand to shake, Kurgren noting his lack of a dwarven accent.</p><p>He then quickly surveys them before looking at Erhardt's dagger.</p><p>"Pardon me but is that a ui'gefideof?"</p><p>"Yes. Why do you ask?" He replies.</p><p>He then smiles "I'm sorry about staring but I'm surprised to see a Dwarf from the Volksgard."</p><p>Kurgren then looks to him in surprise "Aren't you born there."</p><p>Ignatz chuckles.</p><p>"Only if you count my ancestors. I'm from Majapura, the island in the iron ocean, between the four nations."</p><p>He then began to brief about the books. Telling them that they were saved by them as the Lord wanted to burn these, with some of them written in Vordkrif, Safris, and Kaihos; Dwarven, Elven, and Orcish.</p><p>Afterward, they are shown the communal bath, the water purified and heated by a mage daily, then the dorms, a room where bunk beds line across like a barrack. Then the small dining hall and finally their personal rooms. A single room with a bed and makeshift toilet bowl and sink.</p><p>"Tomorrow you'll see our leader and the lab to learn about that orb, which we have taken. And the rest of your items will be brought down by morning" Sofia said before she leaves with the rest.</p><p>Kurgren then removes his armor and lay his weapons against the wall. Cleaned his teeth and shaved before cleaning his tools and lie in bed, wishing he had his bedroll for the thin, hard, mattress. But at least glad he slept in something more comfortable than a hard, muddy, floor.</p><p>He then closed his eyes, thinking about how bizarre his life became with that orb, and falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17: Soloman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren woke and looks to his watch, six in the morning, and goes to the training area upon dressing.</p><p>The area was mostly sparse when he saw Ardent, in full armor, stabbing and slashing a dummy with his sword before greeting him.</p><p>"Speaking of which do you want to spar?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because we didn't have a chance before and to see your skills."</p><p>Kurgren looks reluctantly, confused at such an offer, before agreeing and enters the circle. When chi began to form into a replica of their weapons around their hands.</p><p>Ardent then gave a brief smile before donning his helmet. Where Kurgren and he goes into a battle stance.</p><p>For a few seconds neither strike, gazing into each other's eyes as they circle, changing where they block, and waited moment to strike before Kurgren charged when Ardent briefly lowered his shield and swung.</p><p>A loud thud echoes as Ardent swiftly deflects the strike and forced it to the ground and dashes through his reach.</p><p>A dull crack emanates as Kurgren pulls his staff back and parries, gritting with the blade only inches from his head, and knocks him back with the other end followed by striking to his left shoulder.</p><p>Ardent staggered back when Kurgren struck against his shield before he deflects it.</p><p>Kurgren steps back, briefly stumbling from the inertia, before regaining balance and follows up. Deliver a strike as the tip struck Ardent right shoulder.</p><p>Ardent sword arm briefly shook, nearly letting go, before tightening around the grip, and stares at him, like that of steel, without losing focus or wincing in pain, a sign of a veteran, then charges towards Kurgren right. Who retaliates by a swing at his bruised shoulder.</p><p>But Ardent, to Kurgren surprise, parries with his sword followed by striking his face with the shield.</p><p>Lights burst in front of Kurgren vision as he staggers back, pain flaring from his nose like it was broken again, unable to concentrate as Ardent quickly thrust his sword through the armor gaps.</p><p>Intense pain flares from Kurgren stomach, even though it didn't damage the armor or body.</p><p>Kurgren pulls out his pocket sand and throws it to Ardents face.</p><p>Ardent grunts in pain as most of the sand goes through his visor. Staggering back and briefly sweeps his sword with his shield is raised in front of his face.</p><p>Kurgren then nearly collapse, letting out a yell and feeling weaker as if he was bleeding, and pushed him further back with a kick followed by another swing, which didn't do much due to his armor, then swing to his head.</p><p>But Ardent then blocks the strike and retaliates with a slash to his head.</p><p>Kurgren quickly lets his right hand go and block the blade. The pain as he felt the cut, combine from the previous one, breaking his concentration</p><p>Ardent then follows it by another shield bash, pushing Kurgren back.</p><p>And, in part of panic and anger, Kurgren wildly swings his staff in front of Ardent, trying to use his reach advantage.</p><p>Another strike hit Ardent shin, with a loud cracking of bones, yet his gaze never faltered, only letting out a grunt. And slash at his neck.</p><p>Kurgren body then suddenly became paralyzed as Ardent delivered the killing blow.</p><p>He then hears some applause as the magic deactivates and he can move again.</p><p>He was then amazed that all his pain had disappeared and that his lamellar has no holes from the stabs. Now knowing how the circle works.</p><p>Ardent then removes his helmet, his head slicked with sweat, and smiles towards Kurgren.</p><p>"That was pretty impressive. If a little dirty with that blind attack."</p><p>"Thanks." Kurgren flatly replies.</p><p>The both of them then, after Kurgren inspected his armor, went to the bath, washing their bodies in the room next to the bath, a large pit filled with warm water and obscuring steam, like an elven bathhouse from what Kurgren heard back in the taverns.</p><p>They then begin to enter the pool when a figure calls them and stands up.</p><p>"GAH!" They both yelled in shock and reflexively covers their groin.</p><p>then see it was Solaina, clad with only a towel bundling her hair.</p><p>"We should go," Ardent quickly says, both feeling their face getting warmer, as Kurgren is astonished by how she's displaying her body without showing anger or shock. But a welcoming smile.</p><p>"Why? The waters nice and warm," she replies, sitting back down.</p><p>The both of them, after a few more minutes of convincing, then chose to join in, remembering the Elves standards of modesty.</p><p>Solaina then begins to sidle up to them, before Ardent quickly orders her to stay forty feet away, and she sighs.</p><p>"You know. I'll never understand why the both of you, the rest of the nine races and few half-Elves, get uncomfortable and cover yourselves when naked with the opposite sex. Or how your public toilets and baths separate gender."</p><p>"Don't you feel shame?" Kurgren asked.</p><p>Solaina gave them a confused look.</p><p>"Why should I feel shame for showing men what my goddess gifted me, frankly it's more shameful to wear such amounts of clothes outside of battles to hide your body and be afraid of judgment. What I also find weird is why all of you wear underwear outside of battles. Isn't it uncomfortable for a tight cloth to constantly hugs your privates? Unable to feel the nice breeze?"</p><p>Kurgren groans and quickly changes the subject, his face as red as a ripe tomato.</p><p>"So. How old are you? I'm twenty-one."</p><p>"Twenty-two," Ardent replied.</p><p>"Twenty." Solaina followed.</p><p>Kurgren went bug-eyed, expecting her to say about a thousand, and began to reply when Solaina interrupts with a sigh.</p><p>"Yes. Elves live and mature just as long as humans and the nine races, we do not live as long or longer than a Vardskul, Yukione, or dragon, we only physically age slower, like an Elf in their eighties would look like they're in the mid-twenties."</p><p>Kurgren then nods, recalling that half the rumors of Elves being immortal was said to be propaganda from Oberon's reign.</p><p>"So why did the both of you became a mercenary?"</p><p>"By duty as a knight," Ardent said, yet Kurgren sensed a bit of shame by his tone. And have a gut feeling it's linked to his scar.</p><p>"By necessity," he quickly growls, not wanting to go back on that memory.</p><p>Solaina then inches back, her wiggling ears, a sign of positive emotions, drooping.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry if I brought back bad memory. As for why I'm here. I wanted to explore the world," she says with slight unease as if hiding something.</p><p>An indeterminant time then passed in awkward silence as they soak when Solaina stands up, taking the towel off her head to dry herself, and walks to the exit.</p><p>"While it would be nice to stay in the bath longer. We should probably get out before the rest comes in."</p><p>Kurgren and Ardent follow and found that the time is now nine and time for breakfast, and they go to the dining hall.</p><p>They then sat with their group as breakfast is served, coffee or tea with bacon, sausage, and eggs, where Kurgren learns that most of their food comes from Wolfgang and other surface informants buying from the market before sending it down.</p><p>Piper then comes to them upon finishing their breakfast.</p><p>"You'll be shown the lab to meet our leader, Soloman, at one-thirty," he briskly said.</p><p>Kurgren then looks at the watch, eleven-thirty, and goes back to the training area to train his archery.</p><p>After five shots, setting himself a new record as the last arrow was only six inches away from the bullseye, he looked around and see Erhardt polishing his dagger.</p><p>He then went and sat next to him, wanting to ask about what's a ui'gefideof.</p><p>"It means 'first-forged'," Erhardt replies.</p><p>"It's a traditional rite of passage where a Dwarf, upon reaching eighteen, would forge an item. Typically, a dagger like this, mainly from the men as all of us are conscripted at that age, but hammers, swords, rings, and even revolvers or rifles are made. Without any guidance or help, only the lessons we learned and saw from our elders and those they apprenticed under. And prayers to the forge sisters Gildre and Sandra."</p><p>"So it's only forging?"</p><p>Erhardt shrugs "Well. Technically it's a yes as it's tradition. But they are other ways depending on the personal profession. Like a Dwarf from a clan of farmers might build or improve a tractor. While another from brewers would make a lager which would be tested and sold if passed."</p><p>"Then do you mind if I see it?"</p><p>"Sure. Just try not to dirty it too much," and passed both the weapon and its sheath to him.</p><p>Kurgren looked to with awe. Its pommel and crossguard are made of shining steel, with a small diamond in the crossguard, the handle made of polished ivory while the blade had the same raindrop patterns as Erhardt's cestus. And upon the blade etched a word in dwarven. Volk'baidofgahez'van.</p><p>The sheath meanwhile is wrapped in yellow silk which embossed another diamond at the tip with gold and silver gilding from top to bottom. And oiled fur lining the inside.</p><p>Kurgren whistles in awe before passing it back.</p><p>"It's impressive. But isn't it too expensive to make a simple dagger with such items? You can sell it for at least two golds or so."</p><p>Erhardt then looks towards him with indignation.</p><p>"SIMPLE! A ui'gefideof is our first creation made without help. An extension of a user's desire and work. No two ui'gefideof are the same. And I might as well lose my right arm if I lost this!"</p><p>Kurgren was briefly taken aback, how can someone be dedicated to a simple weapon, before asking.</p><p>"But then how did you get such expensive items. Unless you're actually a noble."</p><p>Erhardt chuckles "I was born in the upper-class of a family of generals and jewel smiths. The diamond represents the element my people are gifted with. But my goal was to explore the world outside the mountains," his last sentence carrying a tone of regret and resentment.</p><p>A few seconds of uncomfortable silence then passed before Kurgren leaves for the library. Wanting to read, as books are rare for him.</p><p>He then grabs a book titled "Ages of the past: the history of Arkalion".</p><p>He skipped the chapters on the first and second age, only reading about the rise of the Human Empire, who were blessed with the blood of the dragons, which split to north and south, Remlia and Salhaim, and the birth of the dragon riders and dragonknight order, Humans who trained till they gained the powers and immortality of the dragons, and their first and current leader, Corissa the dragonborn.</p><p>He looks to the third age, the chapter with the most pages.</p><p>And on the first page, he saw the rendition of the famous battle for Salem, where Nihalos first slew one of Trajan's companion. William, the archer.</p><p>William was short. With yellow eyes that shine like gold and snow-white, neatly combed, hair and a scar cutting across his right cheek. Armored in a red gambeson reinforced with chainmail, and a quiver on his back. And on his hands was his mighty bow aztia, with tales that his shots will seek the heart of his target no matter what, which is strangely black and white, looking like bone yet shine like metal, and etched with unknown runes.</p><p>Nihalos, on the other hand, stood tall, about the height of an Orc. Wearing a triangular chest plate, bearing a shattered sigil of Salhaim, over a white gambeson with his forearms and legs reinforced with leather and devil forged spaulder and tassets. With the most noticeable piece being a cape of dragon skin, its blue scales faded and dripping with blood, as if it was freshly flayed off. His face, which bore no scars, twisted in the snarl that rivals a Devil, with dark green eyes flecked by the mess of black hair. And where his legs would be were demonic, blood red, scaly, bent like dogs hindlegs, and clawed, said to be prosthetics crafted by the Devils after his battle against August crushing his original legs. Armed with his great ax, naoreth, etch in runic symbols of hell, in his hands. But, most of all, his body formed no shadow.</p><p>The artwork depicted the final moment of the battle. With William on the ground, his legs broken and cuts laced his body. And Nihalos demonic foot planted upon his chest, his ax raised to bring the killing blow. Yet William aimed his bow towards Nihalos head. His eyes shone with defiance as he stared back.</p><p>The story starts with his rise, except for he was before as everything but him being a Human of Salhaim being lost to time and his conquest of the south. Nearly exterminating the Gnomes and Goblins when they refused to join him and lost their homeland as they resided in the Southlands and forming the Siltnum dominion. Ending with him taking Salhaim as the penitent empress, for she ignored the threat of Nihalos until it was too late, Myra Cadbir fled to the Remlia to ask its emperor, August Cestrios, for help, doing what she could to atone. Before Nihalos continued to the north with his four commanders known as the broken.</p><p>Adolfus: A Dwarf commander and his second in command who led half of his forces.</p><p>Balgoun: An Orc soldier and his head general.</p><p>Mordriel: An Elf archmage and only female of the broken who handled all of the logistics, communication, and transportation.</p><p>And Bryan: the cruelest of the broken and a monster reviled by all, even by his soldiers and fellow broken, with Nihalos only sparing him due to his knowledge of politics and spying. Supposed leader and founder of the black daggers, a hidden network of spies and assassins, known by his left silver forearm, said to be given as a punishment for trying to betray Nihalos.</p><p>But the conquest was stopped when Trajan, eldest of August's sons, chose to fight against Nihalos, gaining eight companions. And with his charisma, he rallied the ten races to work together and pushed Nihalos back south in a five years war. But as the war dragged on his father, Myra, then his companions slowly fell by Nihalos ax, the first being William. And the last being Reina, the Yukione shieldmaiden, and was particularly gruesome. As she was burnt at the stake, where her people's natural resistance, and enhanced sensation, to heat, meant she suffered longer, said that it took ten hours before death took her, her screams lasted an hour.</p><p>After this, it was said that Trajan was struck by a divine vision from the gods, where he then planted his old sword into a stone on the borders between the north and south, which is now in the garden of Byzalem capital. And declared that only his descendent, with a pure heart, can take out the blade, who will be the beacon unite the ten races and the Vardskuls. But yet the most baffling part was that Trajan died unmarried and childless.</p><p>And afterward, nearing the end, both forces fought one last time at the galagrim desert, where Trajan fought Nihalos in a duel and lost. And, knowing he will have a similar fate to Reina, stabbed himself with the remnant of his shattered sword. As the Dwarves formed the three walls, each named after August's sons, to block Nihalos forces. Followed by the formation of Byzalem by Trajan's younger brother, Justinian, while their youngest brother, Hadrian, was voted the new emperor of Remlia. This followed by records of Nihalos failed attacks to breach it. Ending with Nihalos being captured and executed.</p><p>He then skimmed the fourth age, Erhardt already telling most of it, with exception of the Elves creating a wind dome around Salkoy to block ships, and the Orcs apologizing and repaying the crimes they did, and continues to the fifth age.</p><p>It began with the Dwarves having a civil war, whether to enslave the races in vengeance or forgive them, with the slavers losing and fleeing south, joining the dominion and becoming the Duergar.</p><p>During which the Elves had their own civil war ending with the rise of Oberon, the last Elf king, who led the Elves with the belief that they were wronged and must wipe out the nine races. Leading to the creation of the first arcgun, based on the Dwarves musket design but utilized beams of chi. And led the Elves to attack after age of isolation.</p><p>He struck the eastern nations, a lightning conquest that took the nations before they could muster, before being stopped by the Volksgard, leading to the great siege.</p><p>The Elves then began to lose, mainly by attacking the Vardskul and Yukione north to circumvent the mountains, whom they signed a treaty beforehand. To the coming of the Orc cavalry to relief the Dwarves, utilizing their new firearms which uses a strange oil called 'heveliduilo' which fired bolts of plasma and are more explosive than gunpowder.</p><p>It's then followed by the invasion, though others called it the rape, of Salkoy, where the armies of Dwarves attacked in vengeance with the support of Yukione and Vardskuls. Utilizing new dwarven-steel ships powered by an oil called "diesel" and carriages of steel and cannon called tanks. Where a maiden of Oberon, known by her raven hair; for black-haired Elves are incredibly rare, ended the war when she assassinated Oberon and surrendered.</p><p>The sixth age then follows the aftermath, mainly the Elves switching from egalitarian feudalism to matriarchal city-states due to its histories of incompetent kings, followed by the second elven civil war, which led to the dominion nation of Drow.</p><p>The seventh age then tells of the Volko-Salka war, a decade of bloody warfare stemming from the Dwarves wanting disproportionately high reparations for Oberon's actions. Which ended with a treaty, the Volksgard surrendering when the nine races began to siege their borders, with the Elves only paying a quarter of the Dwarves reparation price.</p><p>Afterward, the Volksgard isolated itself, suffering a minor war that caused the westward mountain Dwarves to cut ties, forming a curtain of stone separating the only mountain passage between them. Restricting outside trades as they see the rest as unworthy of their innovations. But, by everyone else, was a way for them to avoid the confrontation of their crimes at the invasion of Salkoy, from pillaging and burning to murdering or torturing civilians and soldiers, men, women, and rumored children, that surrendered.</p><p>He then sees Ardent walks up to him with a surprised look.</p><p>"I didn't know you could read."</p><p>Kurgren glares at him</p><p>"And why is that."</p><p>Ardent quickly raises his hands.</p><p>"I meant that it's impressive that you read. Being a farmer and all."</p><p>He then realized his folly and waves his hands in worry.</p><p>"Not that I mean all farmers are illiterate, but many are at first glance. I of course don't mean that all farmers look dumbs or so, but you know about education in villages. Not in that way of course-"</p><p>Kurgren began to drone out Ardent rapid apologies and explanation of his accidental insensitivity for a few seconds before stopping him.</p><p>"It's alright I understand," he said dryly.</p><p>Ardent then sighs in relief and sits down and asked.</p><p>"So. How did learn to read and how well can you do it?"</p><p>"It was my parents who taught me how. And I can read simple words but I can't read complex stuff like ambii-abidas-ambri-"</p><p>"Ambidextrous?"</p><p>Kurgren nods.</p><p>One and a half hours then pass as Ardent teaches Kurgren more complex words when Delilah meets them.</p><p>"It's time."</p><p>Both then left their seats and follow, the rest joining a minute or so later, before being shown an iron door.</p><p>Delilah then knocks on the door in a sequence. Where it was open by Wolfgang who quickly ushers them in and, making sure no one follows, closes and locked the door.</p><p>"It's a secret that only me, Delilah, Ignatz, Ekon, Soloman, and now all of you knows," he said when Ardent asked.</p><p>They then stood in a large room with a table in the center, topped with strange items and the orb, with a man, Ignatz, and an Orc.</p><p>"Thank you and the gods for getting the Obrilon before lord Brundol did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18: The Obrilon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren then gets a good look at the man, whom he guessed is Soloman.</p><p>He was old, at least in his fifties by his greying hair, standing at five foot ten.</p><p>He has grey eyes with black hair and a short-trimmed beard and mustache.</p><p>On his body is a black cloak over a light-blue gambeson. With a rapier and dagger on his belt.</p><p>He then looks to the Orc, most likely Ekon as it's an orcish name, who stands on Solomon's right.</p><p>He stands about seven and a half feet with blue eyes, a rare color, and an auburn mohawk.</p><p>He wore a chainmail shirt with a baldric holding a bow and a strange gun, about the length of a carbine with what looks like a detachable bronze barrel with a plated stock and an ax head attached to the front of the body, with at least five of the same barrels on his back.</p><p>Soloman then walks up to Kurgren and shakes his hand.</p><p>"Again. Thank you so much," he says.</p><p>Kurgren then shakes back before folding his arms.</p><p>"What's so important about a black orb that we get free meals and lodging?"</p><p>Soloman then sighs, stroking his beard</p><p>"Then I guess you don't know what an Obrilon is?"</p><p>All but Ardent nodded. He then speaks up.</p><p>"From what I read back in my academy. The Obrilon is an object created by Ragnarok that is linked to the three moons. Is that right?"</p><p>Solomon then smiles.</p><p>"That is correct," and grabbed a large tome, partially torn and burnt, from the table and opens it to them, showing a sketch of the orb.</p><p>"From what I seen from ancient texts, only about half of it as the rest of it were burned under the order of lord Brundol, the Obrilon is a demonic artifact that was key to Nihalos conquest. But had disappeared during his last battle with Reina, the shieldmaiden. Which Brundol then announced to all of Arkalion to find for a handsome reward, utilizing the fact that most of the people had forgotten what it is and brainwashing those who knew, where my caravan surface teams founded it."</p><p>He then blinks, eyes misting with tears. "All of them were my friends and allies of the resistance. Their leader, a mage by the name of Anya, had found it and made the journey back. Then two weeks ago we lost contact. I quickly order my mages to find her familiar last places where a small team went upon, the last known location at the road from Ostra, where they found nothing but a hidden trail where they found her corpse, twenty meters north of Pirium, buried in a shallow grave, marked with the sickle of Kindred as a sign of respect, without the orb, where we learned the silver hand, a secret order under Brundol, attacked."</p><p>He then wipes his eyes. "Over the week we dreaded. Trying our best to infiltrate the castle to no avail and thinking that he managed to take it and use it to open a Hellgate. Until, of course, you showed up."</p><p>Kurgren nods before Erhardt replies.</p><p>"Why do you think that lord Brundol is working with hell? I know that he rarely speaks with the public or show his face much but that's a serious accusation, without evidence, they could have you executed?"</p><p>Solomon then briefly closes his eyes "You're right my friend. But I had seen the proof. During a patrol of the city, I saw a cult praying to the dark gods and doing rituals to summon demons, including most of the guards. And when I was spotted, they first tried to bribe me with gold and attacked when I refused and barely escape, thanks to the use of the sewers which saved me. But when I told the others and showed them evidence. The lower ranks one's who believed me were swiftly found dead, gone, or called me a fool upon investigation. While the higher up bribed me with a bag of gold to join or keep silent. Or else die, all this done with the lord turning a blind eye or covering it up. But even then the city is monstrous with him."</p><p>He then stares at them. "Do you know why the third and fourth levels are forbidden to all but the richest?"</p><p>Kurgren and the group then shake their head.</p><p>"That's because they practice slavery."</p><p>"WHAT!" Erhardt bellows. "That's impossible! By the law of the concordat, all manners of slavery are banned under penalties of rhyheit'woltod'lort. It would be impossible for the city to do it without the Volksgard army, even if it is isolated, besieging the city and locking the lord and all slavers into a coffin-sized isolation cell, force-fed and beaten to an inch from death, for life!"</p><p>Solomon sighs.</p><p>"That's the sad and most perplexing thing, my friend. The lord has managed to hide it, from what my sources say, all merchants and so who are given entrance must make an oathsworn spell not to speak of it, lest their heart stops, and have ways to smuggle them out. The only way I think he could get away with this is by using the magic of hell."</p><p>Kurgren then quickly change the subject.</p><p>"So why is this relevant?"</p><p>Soloman then flips the pages and shows them a page written in gallius, the language of the Angels.</p><p>"You see. Even though the armies of hell are held back by Salem it doesn't mean they can't use the orb. And I have a feeling that Nihalos broken are still alive, since they worked with the Devils, with Brundol working under them."</p><p>"And from what we translated the words read a prophecy."</p><p>
  <b>"On the long winters, where they align, the lights of Kalran shall be taken. In those who serve Ragnarok shall destroy and reshape it upon victory."</b>
</p><p>He then turns to the next page, where the group sees that five pages are ripped out or burnt.</p><p>"Alas. We only recovered this book as it was being burned, so most of the pages are lost, including what the Obrilon actually does, but what it does say is that a simple spell can open it."</p><p>He then puts the orb on a stand where Delilah then cast a spell.</p><p>Slowly the orb shifts and turns, like the gears of a clock, and moving away layer by layer, each time showing a swirling pattern of white and black light, getting brighter.</p><p>It then reached the last layer, where the light now shines like a torch, and finally opens.</p><p>And a loud screech, like those of a bat, echoes and knocks them down.</p><p>Kurgren screamed as his mind gets assaulted by strange visions.</p><p>He began seeing people, from Humans to Vardskuls, in the south doing strange rituals which summons Demons, horrid constructs built to destroy, followed by all of them drinking black and white blood from the basin where a Devil corpse hang above, bleeding into it. Falling down and writhing in agony as their blood turned black and white as they transform.</p><p>Some of them lacked the mental fortitude and goes insane as their body begins to twist and turn, becoming feral daemons, from Elf wendigos to Dwarf caberlest.</p><p>Others had the fortitude and resist the Devil's corruption, forcing the dark thoughts and power of the devils to follow their will and becoming stronger, their bodies changing to a more grotesque form. Drow limbs and body elongating to sticks, shards of stone ripping out of Duergar skins, the skin of Uraks stretching and ripping as their muscle enlarge, and Tiefling skin drying till it split open like cracks on dry land, as they began laughing.</p><p>The last thing he saw before being pulled to another vision was an Urak getting armed and armored into a juggernaut.</p><p>The next vision he sees is the planet burning, all around corpses of the ten, men, women, and children, as the remaining races and Angels futilely fighting against the red tides of hell, with Byzalems walls broken.</p><p>It then zooms out to show Kalran and its four continents burning as the planet breaks and crumbles. But then rebuilt as a new world emerges.</p><p>Then all went black before a booming voice of dread echoes through his mind.</p><p>"FREEDOM AT LAST! SLAUGHTER THE CHILDRENS OF ELSANO! DESTROY THE HEAVENS AND ITS ANGELS! AND WE SHALL CREATE A NEW WORLD."</p><p>Then Kurgren vision returns as he wakes up and gasps as if he had taken his first breath after being trapped underwater.</p><p>He then finds himself on the ground, uncontrollably shaking in terror, and looks around to see everyone else but Delilah and Louise on the ground similarly shaking, muttering gibberish.</p><p>He then grabs his staff and tries to stand up, his quaking legs felt like jelly, before asking.</p><p>"What. The hell. Was that!"</p><p>Solomon then gets up, using the table to support himself, and recovers.</p><p>"From what I guessed. either we just caught a glimpse of a future. Or the mind of Ragnarok themself."</p><p>When all of them finally recovers they learned that Delilah and Louise were affected less because they were protected by their arcane connection. And quickly resealed the orb.</p><p>It was then when they hear a whimper and an object hitting the ground and looks at it.</p><p>It was the thieving trio, Sofia and Piper having bloodshot eyes while lying on the ground in tears, while Zarad was barely standing, his legs shaking and his face looking like he's about to vomit at any second.</p><p>Soloman then looks to horror before he and his group quickly run to the trio.</p><p>Meanwhile. High up in Leona castle.</p><p>A guard quickly runs into lord Brundol chambers.</p><p>"Milord!" He cried urgently.</p><p>"Did you feel that tremor?"</p><p>Brundol then looks to the shocked guard.</p><p>"Yes. I did," he says.</p><p>"Muster the army and send them down the sewers by a minimum of two weeks!" He orders.</p><p>And with an affirmative, the guard leaves in a haste.</p><p>It was then Brundol smiles in glee. He had felt the presence of the Obrilon and, with it coming from the sewers, can potentially find the rebels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19: Earth, Wind, Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erhardt sits down on one of the training area benches. Ruminating on what happened earlier.</p><p>When the trio had recovered. Soloman had scolded them for trespassing and learned that the lab had an air vent large enough for them to go through. And in the end, the trio was exempt from work to recover but have to do only menial chores for six months afterward.</p><p>They also learned that the Obrilon had created a great tremor which the base felt.</p><p>Sighing in exhaustion. He removes his gloves and activates his stone armor on his hands, pulls out his carving knife and a block of wood he bought from Brindel, and began whittling.</p><p>Minutes past as he whittles, remembering on how he used wander his hometown, Hemsburg, dark forests, unspoiled by the industrial plants and high-rise buildings, by himself in his youth and how he picked up a desire for woodcarving, much to his parent's chagrin, until he made a simple figurine of a lykulf. A species of horse-sized wolves known as the heraldry and mounts of his people.</p><p>He then stops and looks at the area.</p><p>The area had some activities, mainly musket infantry training to put on bayonets, the archaic one where the handle was shoved into the barrel, as fast as they can follow by charging, to men and women sparring, but most were just lazing around to the ringing of iron on iron waiting for lunch, which is at three.</p><p>His eyes then wander till he sees Solaina and scowls.</p><p>She was currently attacking a dummy, a bayonet attached to her musket, but the way she strikes was embarrassing. Her stance is too narrow to keep balance while her strikes overreach and leaves her wide open for a counterattack.</p><p>He then stands up and walks to her.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing!" He bellows.</p><p>Solaina then looks towards him with indignation.</p><p>"Training. Unlike someone who's playing with his wood."</p><p>Erhardt snorts.</p><p>"Ha! At least I'm training my hands by carving wood rather than trying to pass off playing as training."</p><p>Solaina scowls, her ears now pointing skywards.</p><p>"I'll have you know that I have military training!"</p><p>Erhardt then laughs, doubling over.</p><p>"If that's elven military training. Then a child playing with a wooden sword would be better."</p><p>"Then why don't I show you then!"</p><p>Maybe a part of him wanted to teach her the flaws in her melee, maybe it's the thought of humiliating or beating an Elf, but Erhardt accepts with a smirk and dons his cestus.</p><p>He and Solaina then go into the sparring ring and gets into a battle stance.</p><p>Erhardt widen his stance and raised his right arm to shield his front, with his left fist facing forward.</p><p>Solaina began moving forward and back, like dancing, and moving her musket, held like a spear to blocking positions. Much to Erhardt surprise and anger.</p><p><em>"Does she take the battle as a damn joke! Wait something seems familiar." </em>Recalling his memories he heard the words of his instructor.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"In martial art, there are five styles, based on the elemental movement of the mage. Today I will tell you about wind style. Compare to the other four the wind style, mostly used by the Elves, is kick-based. Relying on constant movement and deception, which also looks like dancing. Compared to our earth style it beats you at range and speed but you have solid footing and strong punches."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Erhardt began raising his fist to a defensive position as they began circling to find a gap.</p><p>Solaina surges forwards and swings which Erhardt effortlessly backstep as she spun.</p><p>When Solaina used the momentum to deliver a reverse roundhouse kick.</p><p>Erhardt ducks and charges forward to counter.</p><p>When he sees her foot fly towards, far longer than his punch. And tries to pull back into a block but her kick struck.</p><p>Pain stung his chest as her kick struck then saw her bayonet coming down on his head and instinctively blocked before she leaped back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Compared to the other styles the wind uses the cowardly tactics of hit and run, weakening their foes with fast but weak kicks before pulling back and striking at another angle, and finished with a slow but deadly strike. A well-aimed punch will knock them down, especially if they're an Elf. But good luck getting a clean hit if you just swing your fists. The best way to defeat them is to-"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"First find a pattern, particularly if they're inexperience"</em>
</p><p>Erhardt braced his center as Solaina feints left and straight kick.</p><p><em><b>"Compared to the other three the earth style will rarely throw the first punch as it's, honestly, slow as fuck. And relies on conserving your energy and weathering through the assault till the right moment comes. But it can tank strikes or deflect them like no tomorrow</b></em>. <em><b>And when you punch make sure it hits since you'll have to see it through which-"</b></em></p><p><em>"Leave a gap in your defense."</em> Another kick flew overs his before instinctively covering his front, rather than counter like before. Blocking the predicted straight kick.</p><p>A few more seconds passed as Erhardt weathers Solaina's assaults, blocking or deflecting her kicks and bayonet swings, as he slowly sees her attack pattern.</p><p>Solain leaped back from another failed assault, he saw her legs beginning to shake while her breathing became more erratic.</p><p>Erhardt cracks his knuckles, the moment is here.</p><p>Another bayonet stab followed by the roundhouse was dodged and, as he predicted, she went for another front kick.</p><p>Only for Erhardt to grabbed it and threw her off, exposing her side. And with a hook to the liver, she immediately crumpled to the ground like a wet towel.</p><p>He then dusts off his hands and began to walk away.</p><p>"I-I'm not done."</p><p>He turned and saw the Elf back her feet in combat stance, bayonet at ready.</p><p>Maybe a part of him knows that her vulnerability in melee is a liability, maybe it was an excuse to knock an Elf down, or maybe he was sympathetic to her plight.</p><p>"Your stance is wrong," he briskly said.</p><p>Solaina then looks at him in confusion.</p><p>He sighs and turns to face her.</p><p>"Your stance is too narrow. You need to spread your legs a bit farther and bend your knees. Or else you'll easily get knocked. Not only that but you strike too far, in a fight against multiple opponents another could easily strike you when you attack. But, to your credit, your speed and strike, though predictable, was quick, debilitating, and accurate."</p><p>Solaina, to his mild surprise, then begin correcting her stance as he said.</p><p>"Well, you're getting there."</p><p>They then spar again, where Solaina had held up about five or so seconds longer before Erhardt ends it with another punch to the liver, and they agree that he would train her self-defense thrice a week, but if she wants to learn to use her bayonetted carbine she has to ask someone who uses a polearm, as Erhardt has no knowledge of using polearms.</p><p>Kurgren left the dining hall, having finished lunch, with a mug of freshly brewed coffee in his hand.</p><p>In the end, Soloman had reported that nothing happened with the orb.</p><p>He then sat in the common area, where Wolfgang was bartending on a makeshift counter and drank his coffee, one of the many blessings of having orc's blood is to be able to eat or drink anything that would be scalding hot for others.</p><p>During this he saw Ekon entering the room, sharpening the axe attached to his gun.</p><p>Kurgren then walks to him.</p><p>"Why are you sharpening it here?"</p><p>Ekon looks up, having snapped out of his trance.</p><p>"What do you mean summer-son."</p><p>"What did you call me?"</p><p>Ekon then gave him a disbelief look.</p><p>"Your name. In our language kurobo means summer while grensig means son."</p><p>"I know what my name means, I'm asking why you choose to say it like that?"</p><p>"Because it's a name to be proud of summer-son, even if it's common. The summer is our people's most blessed season. Didn't your parents tell you that?"</p><p>Kurnous clenched his left hand, hiding the twinge of sadness and anger rising.</p><p>"Not really. My father died when I was young, and afterward, I and my mother were scraping by to survive."</p><p>Ekon eyes widen.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. And to mention something sensitive."</p><p>Kurnous then forces a smile.</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>Ekon then beckons him to sit, propping his gun on the table leg.</p><p>"If you don't mind, can you tell me how? It may help."</p><p>Kurgren takes a deep breath, maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it's because he's talking to an Orc, or something else, but he started.</p><p>"My father died when I was ten. A damn senate had used her power to blame my father of treason, likely because he had chosen to negotiate with my mothers tribe instead of following the senate's order of murder, and then choosing to marry one of the 'monstrosity."</p><p>"Then I guessed you were born in Fortuna? Judging by that faded sigil on your gambeson?"</p><p>Kurgren nods.</p><p>Ekon grimace, everyone knows that the north-western cities were particularly regressive with their hatred of the nine races, due to holding a long grudge of the elves enslavement and the region being the first spot conquered by Nihalos when he headed north, and quickly change the subject.</p><p>"So, what happened after?"</p><p>"My mother and I fled Fortuna and began migrating to one of the eastern kingdoms, hiding my face when I go to the cities to buy supplies. Until she fell ill when I turned fourteen. It started as a fever but, without proper medications, it-it-"</p><p>Kurgren clutched his forehead and took deep breaths, steeling himself as his mind began to forcefully relive that moment.</p><p>He can still feel the heat on his hand as he held onto hers, as if it was yesterday, as she began to hyperventilate and convulse in pain, her fever worsening till her body heated up, due to her people connection to fire magic, to the point it threatened to burn him, as he silently prayed that the medication he made worked, since they lacked the silvers to buy the medicine or a cleric, and using a bowl of water to cool her down, her screams and coughs being the only sound in the forest. And that ever-looming fear and desperation he felt as he saw her teetering on Kindreds door. Her body beginning to wither and her bright red horns fading as the days passed with the fever ravaging her, with only the vice-like grip of her hand reassuring him that she's alive. To this day he still thanks Einitia and Anna for saving his mother.</p><p>Ekon had noticed his distress.</p><p>"Please, if going to that moment hurts then stop, I don't need to know."</p><p>"T-thanks."</p><p>"But from what you said I can guess she's still kicking right?"</p><p>"Yeah." Kurgren made a faint smile as he began recalling his fondest memory in that time, a light shining in the darkness.</p><p>"Despite my mothers worsening condition we pushed on, hoping to find someone who can help until she reached the point where I had to carry her on a stretcher. I can still feel that fear as I ran from house to house, begging someone, anyone to save my mother until an alchemist came."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Tell me where she is. I can help."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Those words still ring in his head, as clear like he just heard it. And at that moment Friga had used many of her expensive potions, from what he gathered, to save her. And by the end, with his mother now stabilized, she gave him a bag of thirty silvers, free lodging until his mother recovers, and even talking to the town's mayor to let him stay.</p><p>"And in the end we managed to make a house in Pirium, it was crap but at least we had a solid roof, and I began working as a mercenary for the next seven years with a steady, if perilous, income. Until I found that thing."</p><p>Ekon nods.</p><p>"Then I guess you're fluent in Kaihos."</p><p>"Of course, my mother teched it almost every day, until that moment."</p><p>He then says an Orc proverb.</p><p>"Ash eli zin yaho filodro un hemrancia shimar brilik. Yanbrio dio guall sipule." As long as the fires of hope burns bright. Dark days shall pass.</p><p>Ekon smile and began to talk to him in Kaihos.</p><p>They then talk for a few minutes before Kugren asks about his people's 'hellfire' guns.</p><p>Ekon then shows Kurgren his carbine and points to the red liquid.</p><p>"Hellfire is a special oil we make. Utilising spirit rituals and achemy. With differing amounts of spirit energy or ingredients giving differant amounts of power and ease of combustion. With the heat turning our bullets into high-speed molten bolts. Shorter than a Dwarf rifle and human musket but longer than an elves energy gun and stronger than all three, even if it doesn't penetrate the heat from it will burn the flesh beneath."</p><p>"But then why are you carrying spare barrels?"</p><p>Ekon sighs.</p><p>"It's because one of the key disadvantages of our guns is that the oil heats up so high that the barrels melt to uselessness, and that's with the strongest, cheapest, enchantments we can put on it unless the user wants to burn the flesh off their hand from convection. So it's reloaded by replacing the entire barrel. It's the reason why all orcish guns have either a bayonet or an axe attached to the front. Once our gunners are out of ammo, due to the bulk of their ammo, they can still aid in melee with the axe on it. But it also means our guns are limited to single-shot"</p><p>They then began to do small talks, one of which was inquiring if he could get one of the hellfire muskets or a pistol when the clock struck lunchtime and they left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20: Half-elven Rogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ardent parries another clumsy slash before ramming his blade through the man's torso and ending the fight.</p><p>A few people then clapped before he helped the man up and advised him on fighting.</p><p>He then sat down and looks toward the training ring.</p><p>And it brought back memories of when he was in his teens. Learning to fire a musket and sparring against other squires.</p><p>His thoughts were then interrupted by a voice.</p><p>"Hello there ironhead."</p><p>He then turns to where the voice came from and saw Sofia, the redheaded thief, who is fiddling with a throwing knife.</p><p>"Hello to you too. Thief," uttering the last word with venom.</p><p>She then smirks.</p><p>"Awww. Did I hurt the poor knight's feelings and honor," mocked in false sympathy.</p><p>"Maybe I should teach you a lesson for thievery," and donned his helmet.</p><p>Sofia then chuckles with a smile.</p><p>"Do you really think you can strike me, tinman?"</p><p>Both then went to the ring and Ardent raised his shield and a replica sword forms into his hand.</p><p>Sofia tied her hair into a low ponytail, revealing her pointed ears, and a stiletto dagger forms in her hand.</p><p>"So, what are the rules?"</p><p>"None!" Ardent replies, a part of him wanting to test her strength and how far she is willing to use dirty tricks.</p><p>Both circled each other for a few seconds, Ardent knowing that he has a reach advantage as she wielded a dagger.</p><p>"Are you going to attack tinman?" she questions.</p><p>Ardent shifts into a defensive stance, shield and right foot forward, and sword behind for counterstrike.</p><p>"Ladies first."</p><p>She briefly smiled. And charges with her right hand behind her back.</p><p>Ardent readied to pulls his right side back, guessing she will strike at his shoulder when she pulls out a throwing knife, another replica, behind her and throws it.</p><p>Ardent quickly raise his shield and the knife bounced off. And distracting long enough for Sofia to flank his left.</p><p>Ardent quickly turns, having heard the direction of the footsteps, and raised his shield.</p><p>A clang echoed as the stiletto glanced off the surface. And with a roar Ardent dives in and throws her off-balanced by knocking aside her arm. Only for her to twist her body and counter with a snap kick to his side.</p><p>The blow struck Ardent's side. Sending a wave of pain that staggered him, taking his willpower to not fall down, before Sofia followed up with another lunge below his ribs.</p><p>But Ardent shifts his body. Causing the point to strike the plate and glanced off. And gives Ardent an opening.</p><p>He then elbow locked her arm and slams her head against his shield. Knocking her back. And lunged for a low stab.</p><p>But with a click she kicked his sword, locking the blade with the plated gap in her boot, and pushed it into the dirt and counters.</p><p>Another clang then echoed as Ardent deflects with his shield. And, with his shield as a pivot, pushed her off balance and stood up. As Sofia quickly rolls away and kip-up and they charged again.</p><p>And a clang rang as she parried his fleche and riposte, only to bounce off his shield. As a stalemate ensures.</p><p>Seconds then drag to minutes, their frustration growing as they parried, block, or dodge each attack and riposte, until they pulled back to rest.</p><p>Ardent pants heavily, legs trembling as his weightless armor slowly began to become a burden, yet Sofia wasn't exhausted, smirking as he tire, and abandon his personal rule of not using his magic.</p><p>Ardent raised his shield when Sofia charged again, aiming for his eyes, when she swings her stiletto down, a feint, and plunges the dagger through the gap at his chest.</p><p>But Ardent grits his teeth, letting out a hiss, having trained from young to ignore such injuries till the job is done. And burned all his emotions in a torrent of fire till only a void of focus, and his objective, are left. The igliondi, a technique used by Orcs in battle.</p><p>There he taps into his innate water magic. Causing wisps of vapors to surround his blade before getting coated in frost and swung at her exposed arm.</p><p>Sofia then shrieked as it struck, simulating the magic causing the stricken area to turn black and burst from frostbite, and stumble back and clutched her arm.</p><p>Ardent then charge to stab at her unprotected neck.</p><p>But Sofia dove to the side before it struck and throws the sand on the ground at him.</p><p>Ardent raised his shield where she kip-up and pull out her stiletto, causing Ardent to yell in pain and swing it to his eyes.</p><p>But Ardent swung his shield and trapped the blade as it pierced his shield, barely a second late as the point was an inch away from its target, and drags it down, disarming her, and, with the last of his strength, slash at her neck. And with that, he won the fight.</p><p>He then fell to his hands and knees as the lingering pain surges through, letting out a grunt, before it fades and removed his helmet, his head and hair covered in sweat, then stands up and holds out a hand to Sofia, where she refused and glared at him before he leaves to the bath.</p><p>Yet as he rests in the bath a thought lingered on Sofia's fighting style.</p><p>The way she fought wasn't like the one used by most of the militia. But those of the few elites he sparred. All, from what they said, trained by Soloman.</p><p><em>"It seems their leader has more experience than I thought,"</em> he mused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21: Drums of war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sounds of iron clashing rang out in the training ring, now empty as almost everyone sleeps and the circle muted to not disturb them, as Sofia is pushed on the defensive against Soloman.</p><p>She then lunged at an opening but was quickly parried followed by him moving behind her and delivered the coup de grace as the paralysis of defeat caused her to fall.</p><p>Soloman then sheathes both weapons and gives her a hand.</p><p>"Your speed and accuracy are good. But you need to learn when to strike."</p><p>"Yes, Mentor," she replies and pulled herself up with his hand.</p><p>They then sit on a bench to take a rest when Soloman spoke up.</p><p>"But you were reckless and rude when you insult our guest by challenging him."</p><p>"Why should I care. He was a knight. And you know how they are."</p><p>"Sofia. How many times must I remind you that not every knight are stuck-up glory hounds."</p><p>"But Mentor! You saw the knights of Leona and their treatment of the people. Using their noble ranking as an excuse for their crimes. And their hypocrisy on 'honor' and promises!"</p><p>"Yes. I saw many knights from my youth that are cruel. But I have also seen knights, whether paladin, grey knight, or dark guard, helping the innocent and asking no rewards. When are you going to stop your assumption on the rich and nobility."</p><p>Sofia then touched her scar, a large burn on her left shoulder back and a memory of her mother's death, and the tattoo of the butterfly that hides her slave mark.</p><p>"Nobility and knights are nothing but monsters who used their reputation to abuse others for their amusement. And most men aren't much better as they abuse the weak and pretend to be brave to attract others."</p><p>Soloman sighs, wishing he could remove the trauma that causes her to have that hateful view, and replies.</p><p>"Listen, Sofia, there are those who use such power to cause harm to others. But there are also those who help. There is more beyond Leona and you-"</p><p>His speech was then interrupted the door flying open, slamming against the wall, with Wolfgang, covered in sweat and panting heavily, who speaks.</p><p>"Lord Brundol is mustering an army to attack the sewers."</p><p>With a flurry, the alarm rang and everyone was quickly roused from their slumber with the news.</p><p>Left and right, men and women quickly donned their gambesons and armed themselves with crossbows and maces before assembling at the main hub.</p><p>It was then where Soloman beckons Ardent and his group to quickly meet him.</p><p>Ardent and the rest quickly follow Soloman to the lab, meeting with everyone else alongside, to their surprise, the trio.</p><p>"Why is it important that we follow you rather than join the rest of your soldiers?" Ardent ask.</p><p>Soloman tells him he'll answer that later.</p><p>"I'll be brief. From what Ignatz had shown alongside Delilah and her mages is that, contrary to what we thought, all of Leona felt the tremor, and lord Brundol guess it was us and or the Obrilon."</p><p>"The reason why I invited your group and the trio here is that all of you have seen its vision. And I want all of you to know. And help us."</p><p>Ardent nods and ask about the situation.</p><p>Wolfgang then replies.</p><p>"From what I've gathered topside. Is that Bryan had mustered the army when the tremors hit, about two thousand or so against our five-hundred. And he is currently making preparation, from guessing where we are to how to transport his army through, to attack. Which, by estimates, means will have about a week and a half to prepare."</p><p>Soloman shows the map of the sewers, including their hidden entrances which they went through and another which lead outside, and orders.</p><p>"Ekon. Raise the levy. All men and women at least sixteen must train how to fire and reload a crossbow or fight in a phalanx. Ignatz. You and your sappers set up the traps in the tunnels and try to funnel them into kill zones. Wolfgang. Go back up and use a runner to keep track of his army and secure the secret exit. Delilah. You and your mages set your magic traps and detectors and ready for combat."</p><p>"What about us mentor?" Sophia pipes up.</p><p>Soloman smile.</p><p>"The three of you will do the most important mission. Your goal is to escort the children, pregnant, and elderly, with the sixteen years old conscripts, old soldiers, and husbands of the pregnant to the secret exit and meet up with Wolfgang."</p><p>The trio then gapes at him in disbelief.</p><p>"But we want to help you fight against them. Not escort others, especially since they already have guards. Is it because you think we can't fight." Sophia snaps back.</p><p>Soloman then frowns.</p><p>"No, far from the contrary, I trust that all of you know how to fight but you don't know what war is like. It's not like the training rings as you will truly die. And what your doing is important. You are protecting those who can't fight."</p><p>All three of them then stare at him. Then sighs and accepts.</p><p>"Why can't all of you evacuate to the other base?" Ardent ask.</p><p>Ignatz then speaks up with a sigh.</p><p>"We would if we could Ardent. But, unfortunately, moving all the equipment needed to find about the Obrilon would take about a month at least. Not only that but the new area will have less space. Meaning we can't properly use the equipment's there."</p><p>"So then how do we factor into this?"</p><p>Soloman sighs.</p><p>"I summoned you here because I want to give you a choice. In the end, you gave us the orb without expecting a reward. Now you can choose to either stay and help us. Or follow the children and elderly out of here and leave. Brundol doesn't know any of you so you can leave without trouble. And you will be given a small reward for helping us earlier."</p><p>Silence then fell as the group ponders. Before Ardent speaks up.</p><p>"I will gladly aid your sir Soloman. As it is my duty, as a knight and follower of Nazareth, to help the good and destroy evil."</p><p>Then Erhardt.</p><p>"I'll also help. It would be dishonorable and monstrous of me to let a kingdom of slavery live."</p><p>Louise.</p><p>"From the many visions I saw. Not helping you will lead to our doom."</p><p>Solaina.</p><p>"I guess I'll help. Mainly to make sure he doesn't get that orb."</p><p>And finally, Kurgren.</p><p>For about a few seconds Kurgren pondered, which felt like minutes for him. A part of him wants to leave, to get away from this mess and return to normal like last time, with the money possibly giving his mother a better life.</p><p>Yet, like when Curtis offers riches, his memories of his happiness with his father and his word rings through his mind, a code of chivalry that he tried to forget years ago.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"A true hero is one who protects the innocent and faces evil head-on without expecting a reward. And, above all else, stand for what's right even when given the chance to run."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Kurgren grits his teeth, wishing he could just leave, the teaching of his parents ringing through his head telling him to help, even if he knows there is no reward.</p><p>And with a mental yell and a sigh, he replies.</p><p>"I'll help."</p><p>The five of them then smiles, Soloman and Wolfgang, shedding a few tears, before Soloman shakes their hands.</p><p>"Thank you. All of you. Words can't say how grateful I am."</p><p>And afterward, his expression changed, from a worried but happy smile to a frown of determination.</p><p>"The five of you decide on how you'll help. Ekon, Ignaz, Delilah, Wolfgang, and the three of you know what to do. NOW MOVE OUT!"</p><p>A week and a half passed by like a blur. Kurgren and the rest moving to and fro to help.</p><p>Ardent and Ekon began training the conscripts, mainly on how to form a phalanx quickly and move in sync.</p><p>Ignatz and Erhardt, alongside a crew of Humans and Halflings, quickly arm the many traps in the sewers while blockading the tunnels, in a way that forces the opposition to go another way while still allowing the sewage to flow, and laying a few more traps and alarms.</p><p>Louise and Delilah, and their small group of Elves and mages, quickly cast sensor and scrying spells along trap runes until the last day where they rest to be at full power.</p><p>Solaina, alongside a few crossbow and musket veterans, had train the crossbowmen how to aim and fire in sync while making sure the crossbows, and muskets, are in top condition.</p><p>Wolfgang and the trio had led the non-combatants to a safe zone they set for times like these, and after finishing it on the fourth day, began spying to find out about the army and buying supplies, mainly quarrels and paper cartridges, for the rebels.</p><p>During which Soloman quickly makes sure everything goes smoothly, taking funds they accumulated from the past years from the vault to give to Wolfgang and planning on where they will fight the vastly superior army.</p><p>And Kurgren had mainly helped everyone, from delivering heavy items to the groups, helping Ignatz and Erhardt build the blockades, to helping Soloman relay orders.</p><p>During all this, the rebels had, until the last day, had only three hours of sleep and meals of oatmeal, dark bread, and pottage. Until the last day where they had a big dinner.</p><p>And now he stands atop on the bridge connecting the sidewalks, side by side with crossbowmen and Ekon with his bow, with three men and women three ranks deep holding spears and shields with two ranks of three muskets in front of them behind short stone covers made by the mages. The rest somewhere else in the large canals.</p><p>On his and Ekon's neck is a necklace that had a spell that transmits words to their mind. With Soloman giving the orders.</p><p>While waiting for the enemy he began to hear distant yells and echoes of pain. The traps the sappers set going off.</p><p>Then he hears it. The loud beats of war drum as the Leona army emerge, all wearing chainmail hauberks with a mixture of muskets, pistols, swords, and spears.</p><p>First, the infantry armed with pistols and sword charges. But as they charge toward them the traps began to set off.</p><p>Pieces of stone tied on string begin to fall down. Cracking the skulls of the soldiers through the helmets and knocking them to the sewers. Followed spears shooting out and impaling them before being cut down by the rest.</p><p>Then Ekon orders.</p><p>"CROSSBOWS! AIM! LOOSE!"</p><p>Quarrels filled the air before striking true, few piercing through the soldier's chainmail but most bounced off, followed by Kurgren and Ekon arrows, theirs pierced through their chainmail and breaking bones with ease, as they fire in repeating volleys.</p><p>Scores of the soldiers began to fell under the crossbows, Kurgren even seeing some of Ekon's arrows piercing through one soldier and striking the other, before rows of infantry armed with kite shields form a wall and reduce most of their damage.</p><p>The Leona musket infantry then follows behind. But when they reached effective range plumes of opaque, poisonous clouds burst from the ground, the mages traps, and blocking their sights and choking them.</p><p>And the rebel musket infantry leader, through the dins of the war drums beating and the battlecry of the surviving soldiers, yells out the order.</p><p>"FIRST RANK! FIRE!"</p><p>And a cacophony of explosion echoes throughout the tunnels as the muskets fire, their padded cap enchantments preventing the echoing noise deafening them.</p><p>It was then followed by shrieks and yells of pain, a few pistoleer and shield infantries briefly charging out of the smoke before falling from their wounds, followed by a second order.</p><p>"SECOND RANK! FIRE!"</p><p>The first rank then moves behind and reload as the second rank move forward aims and fire.</p><p>Another score of soldiers fell, only a few shield infantries survived when their wooden shield managed to deflect or stop the bullets, as the musket infantry, now out of the smoke, returns fire.</p><p>The rebel quickly ducks, with three or six being unlucky and killed, with the bullets bouncing off the barricades or bridge wall.</p><p>The volley is then followed by the infantry charging forward, only fall for their final trap.</p><p>The charging soldiers then shriek in pain and stumbles, having stepped on the caltrops they've hidden, followed by the crossbow and musket infantry firing.</p><p>It's then where Kurgren and Ekon pull out the guns, now that the enemies are within range and fires.</p><p>With an explosive roar Ekon's carbine fires, shooting a glob of plasma, which effortlessly burns through the soldier armor and struck the one behind her, leaving a bloody cavity where their heart or lungs should be, before twisting the barrel, now a red hot piece of molten iron, out with the handle and toss it to the waters, causing a hiss and explosion upon touching the surface, and puts in a new one.</p><p>And for another hour they fought, taking down at least a hundred soldiers until the muskets were out of ammo.</p><p>Ekon then sounds the horn to withdraw. Where one of their escape tools, an even larger plume of smoke to cover their retreat, erupts from the ground and blocks the musket infantry view, where the surviving musket infantry runs behind the phalanx infantry who skewers any soldier who charged out of the smoke.</p><p>The phalanx then quickly kills any infantry, now charging in an unorganized mob, when another phalanx emerges.</p><p>It was then where the Ekon and Kurgren group pulls out their alchemist grenades they got from Ignatz and his engineers and throws them behind the Leona phalanx.</p><p>The soldiers not in formation then panic and run before the grenades go off with a roar.</p><p>The shrieks of the soldiers then echoed through the tunnels as they get ripped apart blast, disemboweled by the shrapnel, or having their limbs blown off.</p><p>Their phalanx managed to hold. Many of their grenades bouncing off the shield spell they made when in formation, with only a few shrapnel's managing to lightly cut a soldier or two but none managed to kill.</p><p>But soon their phalanxes formation shield began to break, under the constant barrage of bullets, quarrels, and grenades without support, before felling to the grenades and forced to retreat as more troops charge in a shieldwall and continue fighting.</p><p>Then ten minutes passed. The smoke beginning to dissipate, while the sound of footfalls continues to come towards them, where Ekon sound two short blast.</p><p>The crossbow infantry throws one last salvo of grenades. Before they and the remaining phalanxes retreat, knowing that they out of traps while the enemy still has numbers, and move to phase two of the plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22: The Siege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren and Ekon, along with their surviving infantry, quickly meet up with Ardent, Ignatz, and the rest who finished their holdout points.</p><p>It was a large cistern, five-hundred feet long in a slope built by people upon Leona's founding to drain away rainwater.</p><p>Ekon quickly asks the rest for a status update.</p><p>"I and Erhardt manage to hold them off for two hours, and killing at least two-hundred until they brought thirty soldiers with hand mortars and gas grenades," Ignatz said.</p><p>"My group managed to hold them off with our phalanx, thanks to the aid of the others in the rafters dropping stone, grenades, or shooting them with muskets. That is until they pulled out twelve-pounder cannons." Ardent follows.</p><p>"My group of musket and crossbow infantry managed to take down about a hundred or so when they breach through the door and charge the corridor. But we withdraw when we were out of ammo while they still outnumber us." Solaina said.</p><p>And Delilah.</p><p>"I and Louise manage to stop most of them with our magic trap and some spell, one of which was a poisonous cloud that choked at least three-hundreds of them, but we were still outnumbered. But we have half our chi and mana left."</p><p>They then tally their losses. Where they now have two-hundred men and women in fighting condition while the enemy has about seven-hundred left. Including Ardent's group taking out three of the five twelve pounders.</p><p>Soloman then enters the room and joins them.</p><p>"Good. Then let's prepare our defenses. Here we will stop the Leona army."</p><p>A hundred muskets, crossbow, and mage infantry, including Solaina, Louise, and Delilah, quickly went into position. Moving atop the walls created by the mages and behind its walls, where four cauldrons of boiling water lay. And aim their weapon</p><p>The heavy infantry division, consisting of Ardent and Ekon with twenty men and women wearing chainmail hauberks with shields and spears, quickly form a phalanx at the gate, which funnel shape, from the narrow entrance to widening exit, meant only one person can enter yet all defenders can attack.</p><p>The rest, including Kurgren, Ignatz, Erhardt, and Soloman, quickly forms behind the heavy infantry or went to the base to get more ammo and grenades.</p><p>A few tense minutes pass, the enemy delayed by the traps they set to cover they escape most likely inflicting losses until they hear the familiar beats of the drum.</p><p>Then from the four entrances at the bottom emerge the remaining army, all having a tired but angry look under their nasal helmet, with about ten bombardiers and one cannon.</p><p>And, before the army could get information, the captain bellows the order.</p><p>"MUSKETS AND CROSSBOW! FIRE!"</p><p>A symphony of booms then echoes the chamber and the soldiers fell, the survivors quickly moving to the formation.</p><p>Then a captain orders them to concentrate on the cannoneers and bombardiers.</p><p>They then quickly fire at the bombardiers, killing half of them before the shield infantry blocks them and they quickly advance to the wall, followed by killing most of the cannon crew.</p><p>And the remaining army, now in formation with shieldsmen in the front and muskets at the back, quickly advances towards them.</p><p>It was then when the melee nears the gate, where the water is poured.</p><p>The army below cries in pain as the hot water scalds their skin. The remaining wetting the floor and causing them to slip, the few that made it through getting skewered by spears.</p><p>An hour then passed as the assault continues. The army losing many of their soldiers while they only suffered few losses, most from a stray shot hitting them or popping out of cover at the wrong time.</p><p>Then, when one of their muskets struck someone who looked like an officer, the troops began to waver. Then ran back to the tunnels as fast as they could upon taking more losses, while quarrels and bullets stuck their backs.</p><p>And the remaining rebels shout in triumph.</p><p>But yet, in one of the tunnels, lord Brundol looks at the battle in disgust. It seems he had underestimated them.</p><p>He then calls for his trusted mages, who wears dark robes etched with letters of Fernilohs; the language of Devils, and orders them to use their trump card.</p><p>"Open the portals. And summon the demons."</p><p>The mages nodded and took out their slaves, beginning the incantation in Fernilohs. Black and white essence formed a sigil, the slaves screamed as the daemon mages ripped out their essence. And finished it by slitting one of the slave's throat and one of them slitting their palm. And when both blood touched the sigil sparks flew. And a demon portal opens.</p><p>The group then began to cheer when they hear drums beating again.</p><p>Yet the beats were different, slower with longer intervals, like how an arena would introduce a deadly beast or the undefeated champion.</p><p>And the defender trembles in fear as it came.</p><p>From the tunnels charged out, by estimates, a million sharukhs, the simplest demon made by hell and summon by daemon mages.</p><p>They are red-skinned creatures made as cannon fodders who lack any hair, whose height barely reaches an average Elf's waist, with claws as long and sharp as daggers, and completely black eyes with the strength, durability, and intelligence of a toddler. But compensated in numbers.</p><p>They charge towards them, they're screeching nearly deafening everyone as their claws clacked against the floor, like a torrential storm bouncing off a stone surface, as all gunners, mages, and crossbows fire while the reserve quickly aid and refill and reheat the cauldron.</p><p>They easily killed many of them, due to them nearly filling out the corridor, with the mage now casting their more powerful spells, from fireballs that incinerated hundreds of them to balls of ice that freeze them to statues before being stampeded by the brethren and pressurized blades of green wind or blue water that cuts them down like wheat before a scythe. While cauldrons of boiling water and grenades killed those who came near.</p><p>And yet, even inflicting so much damage that the bodies began partially block the entrance, they still came with a handful of them reaching the walls and gate where they were swiftly impaled. For it's known the demons are like the sea.</p><p>Always crashing against the rock, never stopping, till it crumbles and breaks.</p><p>And by the end, where the tunnels are slightly blocked by the corpses, all of them ran out of ammo and spell, while the spears became too blunt or too heavy with the corpses to use where Soloman quickly blows the horn to retreat.</p><p>And so everyone quickly ran, a mage using his final spell to seal the entrance, as the demon quickly piles on top of each other to climb the wall.</p><p>They ran as fast as they could, the entrance to the base now nearing when a majority of shahrukh's reach over the walls and charge.</p><p>They then reach and quickly open the gate, only forty-five infantry and five mages were grabbed and overwhelmed by the beasts and ripped apart.</p><p>It was then, where everyone was in, their final escape trap was triggered.</p><p>Large barrels of fine powder rained down and covered the area. Where a crossbowman fires a quarrel with a burning rag and quickly close the door.</p><p>They then heard a loud explosion as the dust explodes.</p><p>Kurgren sat down, the repeated pounding on the barred double doors keeping him on edge. When Soloman bellows an order.</p><p>"Everyone! Take anything important and evacuate to the portal. Anything that can't be taken must be destroyed!"</p><p>And so Kurgren helps the remaining soldiers grab their items, including his pack, and burn everything else.</p><p>A few seconds passed when everyone regrouped, all holding their personal items alongside the books, light lab equipment's and the Obrilon, at the lab.</p><p>They were then led to the lab where they were guided to an illusion wall, with some covers and enters it which a portal opens with Wolfgang going through.</p><p>"GET IN!" He bellows.</p><p>Everyone then quickly goes through the portal, some aiding those who are carrying heavier items when they hear a loud blast.</p><p>The gates have been breached.</p><p>The remaining fifty now picks up the pace as five of the heavy infantry brace for when the door breaks. Hoping that the soldier will not notice the portal.</p><p>And, as almost everyone but Ardent's group, Soloman, Wolfgang, Ignatz, Ekon, Delilah, a few soldiers, and five of the heavy infantry, reaches the other side the door blew open as a figure comes in.</p><p>The five door guards quickly charge. But four were swiftly beheaded while the last is knocked unconscious by a powerful sleep spell, as the figure came into view.</p><p>It was lord Brundol alongside two mages wearing robes with symbols of Fernilohs.</p><p>He then cast a spell that dispelled the illusion.</p><p>Brundol looks towards them in anger, his gray eyes alight with fury, with an iron cuirass over his short robe and gauntlets over his gloves with a bastard sword in his right hand.</p><p>Soloman then pulls out his weapons, tossing the bag holding the Obrilon to Kurgren, and yells.</p><p>"ALL OF YOU GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"</p><p>He then charged towards them and attack.</p><p>The mages quickly began to cast their spells, but Soloman quickly stabs one through his throat before he could cast, and quickly shoots down the other and attack Brundol.</p><p>Brundol then swings his blade towards Soloman. Only to be parried with his shield.</p><p>Bryan hopped back and cast a spell but Soloman quickly counters by stabbing his palm.</p><p>Soloman quickly fend off Bryan and the incoming soldiers, to the astonishment of Kurgren and the group, with the way he fought leading to the realization.</p><p>He wasn't a common thief; he was a soldier.</p><p>It was nearly Ardent's turn next, followed by Kurgren and the rest of their group, Wolfgang, when they saw they saw fight turn for the worst.</p><p>Brundol quickly parries his rapier with his gauntlet, followed by activating a rune that causes a grey aura to surround his blade, and swings his blade to his forearm.</p><p>Soloman then screamed in pain as his hand goes limps and drops his rapier, his arm broken, followed by Brundol knocking him down with a kick and his palm glows with red chi.</p><p>"NO!" A soldier suddenly yells and pulls out her dagger and charge towards Bryan. Quickly dodging the rest trying to stop her and ignoring their yells to not do it.</p><p>She quickly swings the blade to his forearm. Only for him to parry it aside and slash at her head.</p><p>A loud crack rang out as the soldier hits the ground and her helmet flies off. Revealing a familiar redhead.</p><p>"Sofia. No," Soloman whispers in terror as more Leona soldiers enter and Brundol walks towards her.</p><p>Bryan, cupping her cheeks, looks into her eyes. She herself too dazed to resist.</p><p>"My my. What bright and beautiful eyes. And such red hair. You'll fetch a handsome price."</p><p>All the remaining soldiers quickly run through the portal. While Ekon quickly restrained Ardent.</p><p>Soloman then gets up and quickly kills both men with his katar. Then charges towards Brundol.</p><p>"YOU WILL NOT LAY A DAMN FINGER ON HER!"</p><p>Another two Leona infantry quickly enters the room and fires. But Soloman quickly blocks one with his shield and ignores the second one hitting his broken arm.</p><p>Brundol turns and parries his katar. Only to receive a headbutt to his nose, dropping his sword, followed by Soloman striking to his head.</p><p>But Brundol grabs the blade with his left hand with ease and smirks.</p><p>"Did you really think you could hit me at the state you're in?"</p><p>Soloman smiles.</p><p>"No. But I was hoping you would do that."</p><p>The katar then begins to vibrate as Brundol realized what he meant, the dagger was enchanted to explode with activation on its rune, and Soloman quickly knees him in the groin, letting go of his katar, and rolls away as the katar explodes. Knocking Brundol down as shrapnel flew, a few cutting into Soloman.</p><p>The Leona soldiers then back away in shock as Soloman, and Ardent's group and the four began to smile in relief. When Brundol suddenly gets up, unscathed, with a scowl.</p><p>"That hurt like a bitch. But I applaud you for that attempt."</p><p>They then looked to his intact left hand and horror dawns on them.</p><p>It is made of silver. It's the broken lord Bryan.</p><p>He then looks at the soldiers.</p><p>"What are waiting for. ATTACK!"</p><p>The soldiers quickly poured in and aim towards them.</p><p>It was then where everyone else quickly ran to the portal while dragging those too stubborn to leave Soloman and Sofia behind, which closes when Kurgren, the last one, enters as the muskets fire. Followed by the portal closing and the gateway self-destructs.</p><p>Bryan then looks to his soldiers with disgust before sighing, trying to look on the bright side. And orders.</p><p>"Take Solomon, the half-Elf, and the soldier. And bring them back to my castle. Afterward, I will deal with the rest of you."</p><p>The remaining soldiers quickly obey, the mage casting sleep on Sofia and Soloman, and carries them back to the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23: The Tides Turned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren crashes to the ground in a groan, his body aching from fatigue, which the cold stone floor didn't help before Ignatz helps him up.</p><p>He then looks at their hiding spot.</p><p>It is a small warehouse, barely large enough to fit all of them, with four small rooms and about thirty to two-thirty triple-decker beds spaced only half a foot apart and taking a majority of the space, with a small kitchen at the far end with one long table.</p><p>He then looks up to see Ardent and Ekon yelling at each other, leading to unsheathing their weapons, before Wolfgang quickly intercepts with a loud stop and briefly swears in Vordkrif before calming them down.</p><p>Both of them then slowly calm down. Then sheathes they weapons and apologies, yet with hints of bitterness in their voice.</p><p>Wolfgang then sighs.</p><p>"Listen. I know where both of you are getting at. While it's tragic Soloman and Sofia got capture saving them then was a big risk. But know that Soloman expected this."</p><p>Both, and the soldiers, conscripts, and non-combatants gape at him.</p><p>"Soloman knew that one day he would slip up. So he entrusted me to take charge when it happened, and know this, we will free them when we get the chance. But now we need to recuperate."</p><p>Both briefly look at him. Then sighs as they go sit on the beds.</p><p>"Besides, knowing Brundol, he will not execute them in a long time until they give information. Now get some rest. We haven't escaped hell yet."</p><p>He then went to Piper and Zarad, tears leaking from their eyes with a look of horror for Sofia's capture, and ask them for an explanation.</p><p>They then learned that Sofia had managed to dissuade a soldier from joining the battle. Before disguising herself as a defender and aided them as a reserve. Telling it only to them and promise to keep it a secret.</p><p>Kurgren then looks at his pocket watch. And was shocked that the time, from seven pm when the battle started, is now eight-thirty pm and goes to bed. Without changing.</p><p>He slept in the center with Ardent on top and Erhardt on the bottom, groaning a bit as the mattress and pillow are harder than the one back at the base, alongside the thin and rough blanket.</p><p>And while he was used to it. Having slept on the dusty, which became muddy when it rained, floor with nothing but his bedroll at his old hut, he couldn't shake off the comfort of the previous bed. With its mattress and pillow stuffed with hay and a thin woolen blanket. And the fact that it was his own room where he didn't endure the snoring or movement of others.</p><p>He then tried to sleep, trying his best to ignore Erhardt's snore, when he finally awakes to the groans of the rest and the sunlight hitting his eyes.</p><p>He then gets up and joins the rest for breakfast, oatmeal with a small slice of salami, before Wolfgang beckons him and their groups to the meeting room.</p><p>It is a small room with a round table, enough for all nine of them while taking most of the space, and chairs with the remaining lab equipment strewn atop it with the Obrilon on a pedestal in the center.</p><p>They quickly sat down where Wolfgang speaks.</p><p>"As you all know this wasn't supposed to happen. And, with our backs to the corner, we'll have to use downfall to reclaim Leona and save them."</p><p>Ekon, Ignatz, and Delilah gasps. Much to the confusion of Ardent's group when Wolfgang explains.</p><p>"The operation is an all or nothing gambit. For it could retake Leona. But at a terrible price."</p><p>He then composes himself.</p><p>"If there's one major flaw in Brundol's slave system. Then it's the slaves, from Orcs and Vardskuls to Humans who rebels against his rules, outnumbers his forces five to one, most of which lives in the first levels, with the only way of keeping them in line is by collars that forces them to obey any order by him or their owners. Not only that but the second level doesn't know this while we garnered some sympathizer on the third level who are supplying us."</p><p>"And your point?" Kurgren ask.</p><p>"The operation is for a small team to infiltrate Brundol's castle, with the aid of our trusted informant, and destroy the antenna transmitting the collars magic, while the rest of us tries to rally the second level to fight against Brundol, where we shall quickly supply the now freed slaves with the equipment's we stole from Leona over the years and aid them in taking the castle. While you try to weaken it within."</p><p>They then sit in quiet as the information sinks in. By freeing the slave and letting them aid the remaining rebels are sound, as the bulk of the slaves are vardskuls, but yet a troubling thought remains.</p><p>Ardent then breaks the silence.</p><p>"This is a bad plan. Those slaves are facing soldiers with armor, weapons, and training. While they are only armed with spears, shields, and daggers with most of them not knowing how to fight. They could overwhelm them but thousands of them will-"</p><p>"Die." Wolfgang finishing his sentence.</p><p>He then sighs and pushes back his hair.</p><p>"I, alongside Soloman and the group, knows that this plan will lead to the deaths of many, I won't deny that, but we have no other choice. It's either slowly try to regain our power which by then Soloman and Sofia will be publicly executed, or at worse sold to slavery, with the security tightening up and knuckling down to find us. Or try an even riskier operation that will destroy us."</p><p>He then strokes his beard.</p><p>"Besides. My people have a proverb of this, said by Ulric himself when he led his people to reclaim to the Volksgard."</p><p>"Libheit blavon toh."</p><p>"Freedom before death." Ignatz translates.</p><p>Ardent and the group then accepts the plan, with looks of worry, and Wolfgang exits to announce the plan, only renaming Bryan back to Brundol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24: Imprisonment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia crashed to the ground, the impact worsening her headache, as she tries to regain her thoughts.</p><p>Her mind in a blur. The earliest memory she can recall was having witnessed Brundol silver hand. Followed by a mage casting something on them.</p><p>The rest afterward were a haze of dull pain, slipping in and out of consciousness with a brief glimpse of men and women booing and tossing rotten produce.</p><p>She then suddenly felt a strong force pulling at her arms, dragging her somewhere, before being lifted from the ground and chained somewhere where she falls unconscious.</p><p>An undetermined amount of time passed when she was suddenly woken by a splash of cold water.</p><p>It was then where her memories of recent events came back, the battle, the siege, the demons, Bryan.</p><p><em>"It's all a bad dream. It's all a bad dream,"</em> she mentally chants to herself before opening her eyes.</p><p>She nearly screams at the sight. In front of her is Bryan, silver hand shown and holding a dagger, alongside two Orcs in black plate armor melded to their flesh, wielding daneaxs with the head twice as large as the average. Where only their exposed black and white veins and patches of ripped skin show their true identity. Orc daemons, Urak, and the daemonic army shock troopers, known as juggernauts. Then quickly looks to where she is.</p><p>She's in an oubliette, the exit high up with only a retractable ladder to escape.</p><p>Bryan then examines her, where she realized that she now wears a thin, short sack dress, and nothing else. Starting from her face.</p><p>"Nice, bright eyes of a rare color. Wavy bright red hair, a rare color. Pointed ears that give a mystic look. Nary a scar or blemish, save for a few dirt and normal imperfections. Just need a simple clean and makeup and the buyers will go for at least five gold."</p><p>She tries her best to resist and kick him. And, to her dismay, her wrist is shackled, the manacles having padding to reduce skin tearing or bruise, and chained to the wall while her feet are suspended and bound by shackles to the wall.</p><p>He then examines her body and scowls upon seeing her burn scar.</p><p>"Damn. This scar would ward off potential buyers. Fortunately, its damage is first degree, without any signs of a popped blister, nothing short of my magic can remove it."</p><p>He then noticed a tattoo of a butterfly, on the back of her left shoulder over the scar, when he smiles before quickly looking at her legs.</p><p>He starts from the foot, trying to find the second tattoo, and worked upwards, smiling a bit at her long and toned legs and wide hips, before finding the second one on the front of her right upper thigh, which is in the picture of a rose.</p><p>He then cast a spell, letting him see past the first layer of ink and see the original tattoo.</p><p>As expected, to his glee, the one on her shoulder showed the sigil of an old, extinct, royal house, as a way to signify that she belongs to that house and who the buyers should pay back to, while the other on her thigh shows the rank and price of her.</p><p>He chuckles.</p><p>"It seems we got an escaped slave."</p><p>He then stops and walks to the exit.</p><p>Then she quickly remembers the rest and yells to him.</p><p>"WHERE ARE THEY! Where's Soloman and the three soldiers you took!"</p><p>Brundol then turns towards her and smirks.</p><p>"They're alive I assure you. And I'm going to torture them till they tell me where they took the Obrilon to."</p><p>Her eyes then widen and quickly thrashes in her shackle, in a futile attempt to break them.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll damage yourself and be sold for less."</p><p>He then unlocked her manacles on her foot and the chains suspending her. Goes the ladder and climbs up, but not before looking at her one more time.</p><p>"But I sincerely hope to they confess before I torture you. Since you'll sell better in pristine condition."</p><p>He, and his two guards, then climb up the ladder which is then winched back up before the gate closed, where she briefly hears Bryan ordering his men to keep her well, and later on change her shoulder tattoo to his sigil.</p><p>She then drops her stoic façade and cried, having nearly wet herself upon seeing a juggernaut, only heard in tales by Byzalem soldiers, and Bryan, a lord of the broken, alive and up close.</p><p>She then takes calm breathing and concentrates, now calm down, and collects her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>"I will find a way out and rescue Soloman!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25: Captain Soloman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soloman wakes up in a haze and tries to rub his eyes.</p><p>Only to feel his hand restrained and looks down in confusion.</p><p>He then saw that he is sitting on a chair, his arms and legs bound to it, and tries to think through his headache.</p><p>He is in a small room with the chair far back and a door in front, the only source of light being a small lightbulb.</p><p>Then his memories came back, of the battle in the sewers, that realization that Bryan is here, and Sofia.</p><p>It was that last thought where he quickly struggles from his cuffs, afraid of what Bryan and his minions would do to her when the door opens.</p><p>And in came in Bryan, smiling as wide as he ever saw him, and two juggernauts.</p><p>"I'm impressed, Soloman. To think that my supposedly loyal captain of the guards had faked his death and opposed me in the last five years."</p><p>"WHERE IS SHE!" He bellows.</p><p>Bryan then looks at him with faux innocence.</p><p>"What do you mean."</p><p>Soloman then grits his teeth.</p><p>"Where. Is. Sofia."</p><p>"Oh. You meant that red-haired harlot. She's currently in a dungeon. But don't worry, She is properly fed and I have no interest in such endeavors and forbid my men to defile her, and I won't torture her. Lest she loses value when I sell her at the market."</p><p>Soloman then thrashes harder, wanting to break free and rip out his throat.</p><p>"YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!"</p><p>Brundol then chuckles and looks at him with a smirk.</p><p>"Really. Do you think you have such authority over me! Don't make me laugh."</p><p>He then gives him a betrayed look.</p><p>"Why did you betray us, Derrick. I saw how you lead the guards. How you managed to discipline and how well you protected the king and his family. Why did you betray the kingdom you swore to protect and forsake your oath. Join me and tell me where the Obrilon is and we could unite this kingdom again."</p><p>Soloman looks towards him in contempt.</p><p>"Don't you dare tell me about loyalty and betrayal you hypocritical murderer! I am a loyal captain of this kingdom and it's my duty to stop tyrants like you. I betrayed no oath for I fight to free my people from your grip."</p><p>"Then why did you betray me?"</p><p>"Because I am loyal to my duty and captain of the guards. Not a ruthless tyrant who enslaves others. And I know that you were the one who killed them."</p><p>Bryan then smiles, and turns around to call someone to enter, where a man with a black tunic, pants, and hood enters with a tray of bloody implements, from bonesaws to clamps.</p><p>Brundol then grabs a vial of green liquid looks Soloman in the eyes.</p><p>"Since I can't convince you to tell me. Then I will force it." He then shows Soloman the vial.</p><p>"You know what is this."</p><p>Soloman chuckles, it's veringos: a special non-lethal poison synthesized by a poison mage which forces the drinker unless their minds are strong enough to resist the influence, to tell the truth.</p><p>"Do you really think I will easily succumb to that?"</p><p>Bryan then smiles before forcing him to swallow the liquid before demanding him on where the Obrilon is.</p><p>But Soloman, in his years as the captain, had prepared himself by drinking small doses of it to build immunity and wasn't affected.</p><p>And even when he fails to resist it he trained himself to speak roundabout or different truth, confounding Bryan and his interrogator and causing them to doubt him.</p><p>"Well then. Since I can't convince you that way then I will show you what happens."</p><p>He then grabs a knife and twirls it in front of Soloman.</p><p>"First. My men are going to slowly gut you like a fish, letting your blood drain away as you see your intestines, before healing you back to full health when your near Kindreds door. Then they will garrotte you and release you when you near death. Followed by them flogging you, the whip has shards of iron in them to rip your back, only healing and stopping when you go into shock. Then we will slowly rip out your nails, starting from each toe then to each finger. And if you don't confess by then we will then break and cut off your toes and fingers, piece by piece, then your entire hand and foot. We will then reportingly break your bones, then cut off your arms and legs, and drip slow, burning, acid into your eyes and, if you still resist, gouge them out afterward. And finally, I will force your mind, destroying it in the process, with my magic. And I would rather still have you live, for public execution.</p><p>He then puts the knife back and looks at his face.</p><p>"But none of this will happen if you tell me where the Obrilon is. Where you can then rejoin us and live like a lord, or at least have a painless death."</p><p>Soloman then spits in his eye.</p><p>Bryan briefly wipes the spit off with his silver hand, then takes a deep breath, and punches Soloman in the jaw.</p><p>Blood flies out of Soloman's jaw as pain flares in it, almost all the left side broken with a tooth loose, before looking back towards him with a closed mouth.</p><p>Bryan flicks the blood off his hand and coldly stares at him.</p><p>"Consider this a taste of your mistake."</p><p>He then leaves the room, ordering the technician to torture him slowly, until he tells them about the whereabouts, and to try not to make him mad with pain or cut off his tongue until they get that information.</p><p>Soloman slowly breathes, ignoring the pain flaring from his jaw, and looks forward.</p><p>
  <em>"I will not break! For their sakes."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 26: Infiltrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ardent packs in his armor and weapons into the wagon before making sure Kurgren, Erhardt, Solaina, and Louise's fake slave collars are comfortable tight.</p><p>Ardent was chosen to lead the operation, as he is the only one in the group that can pose a slaver as he is Human, with his group, alongside Piper and Zarad who wanted to save Sofia, joining him.</p><p>While Wolfgang, Ekon, Ignatz, and Delilah stay back to help the rebels and convince the second level to help.</p><p>The plan to infiltrate the third level is for Ardent to use a passport, which they stole from a noble they imprisoned a week ago, to enter with his group pretending to his slaves, as the sewage pipes from the second to the third floor being too small for even a Halfling to fit in. While bringing a cart, which is modified with a hidden compartment below to smuggle both their equipment and Sofia, Soloman, and the survivor.</p><p>Ardent wears a white ruffle shirt with black silk pants and riding boots. Over his shirt is then a navy-blue overcoat, and on his finger is a golden ring that bears the noble house sigil.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kurgren and the rest wore ragged sackcloth 'tunics', with him and the men having it with equally thread-bare pants while the ladies have the hem lengthen to their upper thighs, with footwraps and manacles on their arms and iron collar on their necks, though specially modified with cushions beneath to reduce injuries with the manacles being easily able to detach from each other, and all connected by a chain held by Ardent.</p><p>They then go to the meeting room again, the round table now folded up against the wall, where Wolfgang check if Ardent remembers his lines, and Ignatz passing a pouch to Kurgren and Solaina.</p><p>"A gift to use in dire straits."</p><p>They then open the pouch and see lead bullets, five for Kurgren and ten for Solaina, before examing more closely and seeing a rune carved on it.</p><p>"Their enchanted bullets. Given the spell to explode like a grenade upon impact. Use them wisely for they cost a fortune."</p><p>Kurgren and Solaina thanks him for the gift.</p><p>For enchanted missile, while giving it enough power for a regular arrow to pierce through standard chainmail like a normal arrow, was incredibly expensive, a single bullet costing about fifty silvers; the average price of a standard spear, that loses its enchantments upon impact, and are only utilized in small numbers of specialized rounds for sharpshooters.</p><p>Both of them then quickly mark their bags, with Kurgren one having a black thread woven into a k, and puts them in the wagon.</p><p>Then, with everything checked, they begin.</p><p>Where Wolfgang gives Ardent a poncho and larger boots to wear over his shoes. And Delilah cast a spell to protect Ardent from dirt, grime, and smell.</p><p>"You may need this to protect that outfit from where you'll be exiting here."</p><p>He then opens the sewer grate, which was hidden by the table till now, when the realization sinks in.</p><p>Wolfgang then explains that they can't risk them exiting the warehouse, since the old portal network they used was destroyed to prevent the soldiers from finding them, and giving off their location so the sewers are the safest, much to the group, minus Piper and Zarad, groans.</p><p>Ardent then put on the poncho and boots, where Wolfgang informs him that they will put the wagon outside and cover it as a package for him, and enters.</p><p>It was then where Kurgren and the rest realized they won't get such mess protection, the only protection from disease, as the sewage will help them look, and smell, more slave-like.</p><p>A few minutes then pass as they go through the sewer, guided by Ignaz, before resurfacing in an alleyway.</p><p>Kurgren and the rest then quickly take out their robes, to make the second level people think their actually Ardent's caravan guards then slaves like other slavers do, which they found out also prevents the wearer smell from radiating. And sandals with boot soles to look like shoes at first glance.</p><p>They then quickly walk to the warehouse and pick up the wagon then move out.</p><p>They quickly move to the third level checkpoint, with only a few people glancing at them, and meets the guards.</p><p>"Name."</p><p>"Leo Tavros."</p><p>"Business."</p><p>"Trading. Of goods common and exotic."</p><p>"Passport and sigil please."</p><p>Ardent then shows him the passport, thankful that only Volksgard passport has a photo of the wearer, then shows his ring.</p><p>The guard then briefly looks over his papers.</p><p>"All checks out. Welcome to Leona's third district."</p><p>Ardent then goes through before reaching the second gate, where two guards wearing segmentata, with great helmets, armed with a halberd and gladius.</p><p>"Stop for inspection." One of them said.</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>But as the guards go past Ardent he felt something, a familiar sense that was cultivated in his training at the academy, and examines the guards.</p><p>While it is hard to see their face due to their helmets, he could see bits of black and white veins and cracked, dehydrated, skins on the bits of the exposed neck.</p><p>They are Tieflings, Human daemons.</p><p>The guards then quickly look through the wagon, sifting through bags of grains and dried meats, before giving the clearance.</p><p>But before they could enter the guards demand Ardent supposed slave to remove their cloaks.</p><p>"We're already out of the public eye so there's no need to pretend. And we also need to see what you own and want to sell."</p><p>The six of them quickly complies and the guards whistle in glee.</p><p>One of them then walks to Solaina.</p><p>"My my. What a beautiful Elf you have. Is she your concubine or are you going to sell her?"</p><p>He then pinches and rubs her ear, causing her to fidget and suppress a moan.</p><p>"You know what the most beautiful of them all. It's how sensitive they are, whether pain or pleasure, they will react loudly. Their moans and screams sounding like the beautiful music of the mythical mermaids."</p><p>Solaina then shivers, her ears now pointing skyward and lying flat against her head, and Ardent pushes him away.</p><p>"I didn't say that you could touch my property."</p><p>The guard then apologizes when the second one looks at Erhardt in amusement.</p><p>"How hilarious. To see a Dwarf in chains."</p><p>He then pats his head and stares him down.</p><p>"How is like runt. To feel the shackles chain to your wrist or the collar on your neck and treated like the property you are. Like your ancestors have before."</p><p>Erhardt breathed heavily, his anger evident, and clenches his fist till his nails cut into his palm before beginning to wind up his arm.</p><p>When Ardent quickly yanks at his chain and stops him.</p><p>"STAND DOWN! You filthy earth loving runt. Lest I need to discipline you again."</p><p>The guard then backs away before both look towards Kurgren in awe.</p><p>"My my. This is the first time I've actually seen a half-born."</p><p>"It's a damn wonder on how such vile creatures could mate with us."</p><p>"I wonder how he was born."</p><p>"The obvious of course. His Orc father had most likely raped an innocent woman before being executed. His poor mother most likely dying upon seeing his hideous face."</p><p>"Of course. There's no way such way for a monstrous, black-eyed creature, to make others fall for them. The only way they could breed to others is by killing the women's husband then claiming her. Most likely disappointed at producing such a disgusting half breed."</p><p>Kurgren fidgets in his chains, holding back his desire to rip out the bastard's throats, with only Ardent gently tugging at his neck preventing him from attacking.</p><p>The guards then continue examining the rest before giving all clear, when one of them whispers to his ear.</p><p>"You should probably gag that half breed and the runt. Or, better yet, bind their legs and keep them on a shorter leash."</p><p>They then enter the district. And when they were far away from the guards they duck into an alley.</p><p>Ardent then profusely apologized to them, his uncaring façade gone and replaced with remorse when Erhardt stops him.</p><p>"It's alright and, frankly, I'm grateful for what you did to me. If I had let my temper flare, we could have jeopardized the mission."</p><p>Kurgren nods, following what Erhardt said, as Solaina rubs the ear the guard touched in anger, as it's common knowledge that it's taboo for anyone but a lover to touch an Elf's ear.</p><p>Ardent then sighs in relief. Then orders them to go back in character as they now enter the city proper.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 27: City of Slaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ardent and the group walks through the district, heading to an informant house further up, and passing by stores.</p><p>There they saw the nobles of Leona's true colors and the hidden corruption.</p><p>Rows upon rows large houses lay, with a few nobles outside looking towards them in curiosity, before they reach one of the four main hubs.</p><p>There, at the center on a platform with a large tent behind it, stands an auctioneer, whose portly physique beguiles his muscular limbs, in brightly colored clothes who just finished reading out his list to a throng of seated nobles.</p><p>And afterward, he yells to bring out the slaves.</p><p>First came out an elf, dragged by a burly man and woman in chainmail with an electrically enchanted baton and buckler, and puts her in the front.</p><p>She was beautiful, as expected, with long legs and wide hips, dressed in nothing but a collar and manacles with the ones on her foot having a bar that forcibly splays her legs. With green eyes and, most shocking of all, black hair. With a tattoo of a sigil on her neck and another, showing stats of her physique, on her stomach</p><p>The auctioneer smiles as the many of the nobles prepare to bid.</p><p>"Yes, you see it right. What I have here is an Elf with black hair, a 'ravenborn' if you will, without any scars or mark and perfectly fit. Taken from her husband, whom we have to regrettably kill when they broke the law."</p><p>The center was then filled with a flurry of an increasing amount of silvers, leading to gold, as the nobles began to madly bid as the auctioneer lists off her qualities. Where Ardent and the rest quickly leave.</p><p>They then ask around to find the direction of the informant, as Wolfgang's direction was a bit too vague before one of them points to the auctioneer for a suggestion as he frequently visits the noble house to get half the slaves he sells.</p><p>They then return to the auction center where they now see an Orc dragged on display.</p><p>He has shaven auburn hair with red eyes and a rugged look. Well-defined, muscular, chest, arms, and legs covered in small scars and wearing the same outfit as the elf. With the tattoos on his right pec and left shin.</p><p>He thrashed around trying to break free, Ardent guessing that the slave collars limit the wearer's strength, before being pushed out to the mass where he kneels.</p><p>The auctioneer scowls.</p><p>"Stand up! Demonspawn."</p><p>The Orc glares towards him.</p><p>"I will not stand willingly to such beast!"</p><p>The auctioneer then pulls out a small slate, with a rune on it, and, with a quiet utter of fine, pressed it.</p><p>The Orc then yells in pain as the collar activates, electricity coursing through his body and burning him, before gritting his teeth kneeling still.</p><p>"I said STAND UP!" The auctioneer bellows.</p><p>The Orc then stares at him.</p><p>"M-MAKE ME!"</p><p>the auctioneer then slides his thumb up the slate, increasing the voltage as the Orc yells again.</p><p>A few minutes then passes, the nobles watching the Orc defying the order with shock and terror, when he finally stands up, his eyes bloodshot and teeth gritted.</p><p>The auctioneer then tsk before resuming to speak.</p><p>"Although this demonspawn has 'obedience' issues as shown he is, without a doubt, worth it as he has a large knowledge of combat, making a great bodyguard as he was a mercenary. That is until he attacked and nearly kills, his client because he hated our trade. But again, once you finally break him, he is worth the cost."</p><p>The yells of bidding rise again as Ardent and the group quickly walk through the center to the auctioneers, as Ardent felt Erhardt growing anger and had to lightly tug his collar to make sure their cover won't be blown.</p><p>A few times a noble or two glanced towards them with indignation, as if they went to a party uninvited when they reach the auctioneer.</p><p>Ardent quickly greets the auctioneer, who just finished selling the Orc to a noblewoman, with his name.</p><p>"Welcome, Mr. Tavros. And how may I interest you, we've just started a few minutes ago, so why don't you take a seat."</p><p>He then looks towards Ardents 'slaves' and his eyes light up.</p><p>"Or are you here to sell some slaves? I see you've got a good haul. Nice, healthy men and women, and even a half-breed."</p><p>"I'm sorry sir but they're not for sale. I'm just want to ask where is sir Angelo Epoch."</p><p>Upon hearing the name Angelo the auctioneer frowned.</p><p>"You mean that recluse," he scoffs.</p><p>Ardent nods to which the auctioneer sighed.</p><p>He quickly gives the directions to which Ardent quickly leaves, as he knew the nobles were getting frustrated from a stranger interrupting their auction and follows the direction given with the wagon till they reached the house.</p><p>He quickly knocks the door in the sequence Wolfgang said to which the door's eyes-slit open, revealing a pair of amber eyes.</p><p>"We're busy. So sod off."</p><p>"I'm just looking for barrels of gunpowder." Ardent replies, the phrase a thief cant.</p><p>"Why are you asking?"</p><p>"For my friend Fawkes."</p><p>The eye slit closed, followed by the rattles of unlocking locks, and the door opens, revealing a large man with greying blond hair and an unkempt beard wearing a brown tunic and pants.</p><p>"Get in. And make sure you're not followed," he quickly says as they enter, pulling the wagon through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 28: Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia fidgets in her cuffs when she heard footsteps. And the oubliette trapdoor opened and lowered a tray in a basket.</p><p>"Here's your breakfast." She heard a guard said as the tray touched the ground.</p><p>She then looks to the tray and saw a bowl filled with grey gruel, a mixture of nutrients for high-end slaves, alongside a piece of black bread and a bowl of water.</p><p>Sophia sighs, the meal brought back unpleasant memories and drinks the gruel. the bland taste a reminder of her youth, groomed to be sold. Followed by the bread.</p><p>And was surprised, it was rough and filled with grains, likely because Bryan planned to sell her. When an idea struck her.</p><p>She began to make gagging noise, faints, and convulse.</p><p>"Could you eat more quietly!" One of the guards yelled before opening the trapdoor. And upon seeing her quickly brought down the ladder.</p><p>"What are you doing!" She heard the other one.</p><p>"She's choking! Now help me with the gate before she dies!"</p><p>The ladder dropped down and both guards ran towards her.</p><p>One had a scraggly physique, with less muscle than a standard soldier, while the other is a bit pudgy.</p><p>Both of them wore the standard grey tunic and pants with boots with a hauberk and armed with a cudgel and dagger. With a set of keys on their belt.</p><p>"Quickly do that maneuver!"</p><p>She then felt one of them grabbed her by the waist and began the Heimlich maneuver as the other moved in front of her.</p><p>And received a kick to his gut and fell.</p><p>The other one stared in shock before Sofia broke his nose with her elbow, causing him to let go and fall down. As the other one recovers and pulls out his cudgel and charge.</p><p>"YOU STINKING BITCH!"</p><p>Sophia parried his attack with her manacles followed by kneeing him in the gut.</p><p>The man staggers back as the other one, with the broken nose, recovers and charge with his cudgel.</p><p>A clang echoed as Sofia parries with her manacles, wincing slightly as the metal cuffs bit into her wrists, despite the padding, followed by a counter to his gut, striking his liver. Causing him to fall in agony.</p><p>She then turns towards the other guard as he charged and swings wildly.</p><p>She quickly backs away from his swing before charging at his right, and dodging his strike, and swings her manacles to his head.</p><p>The man staggers back, concussed with blood dripping from his head, before Sofia winds up a kick, following the motion of her previous swing, and strikes him in the chest. Knocking him down before putting him in a triangle hold.</p><p>The guard then struggled before falling unconscious and Sofia releases her hold.</p><p>She then gets up and quickly unlocks her manacles. When the other guard unsteadily recovers and charge.</p><p>Sophia sidesteps his telegraphed strike and kicks the back of his heel, followed by breaking his nose again with a punch.</p><p>She then removed their clothes, leaving them in their underwear, and tied their limbs with strips of their clothes, and gag them before they woke up.</p><p>She had briefly thought about disguising herself as one of the guards. But quickly shot it down as her scarlet hair and pointed ears will be a dead giveaway. And that all the prison guards don't wear helmets.</p><p>She then looked to the clothes of the guards, who began screaming through their gag. And, to her dismay, found out that it was a bit too wide for her body yet too short that it barely covers her bottom with the pants too big to wear. And wears the shirt over her prison cloth, leaving the armor as it would hinder her stealth.</p><p>She then buckles the guard belt and sheathes both daggers, a cudgel, and flashbangs to it. Followed by cutting up the remaining clothes to make foot and handwraps.</p><p>She checked up on the guard one last time to make sure they bound and gagged and began climbing up the ladder before cutting it.</p><p>She locked the hatch again and quickly sneaks up the second level, upon finding out that Soloman and the other weren't in any of the cells, and takes a brief rest in a corner.</p><p>She then breathes slowly and calms down. Formulating a plan to get better equipment, preferably her gear, and then find out where they took Soloman and the other guy and rescue them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 29: Tale of the Senate Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren and the group look at the map Angelo puts on the table.</p><p>It's a detailed map of the third and fourth level sewer, showing the many large canals for a Human to walk through to the small pipes directing the steam to the house's radiators, before pointing at the third level edge where the map shows four large pipes leading to the fourth floor, the castle, blocked by gates.</p><p>"As you can see. The pipes to the fourth level are blocked with security. Now beefed up after their failed attack."</p><p>Kurgren sighs.</p><p>"Is there no other way to go through besides the damn sewers?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes. The corridor to the gates, which only allow special personal, are lined with arrow slits for the musket infantry to fire with powerful detection orbs to spot anyone who tries to sneak by. Not to mention its gates are guarded by ten elite halberdiers whom I guess are Tieflings. As for air, there have eight towers armed with anti-air lighting towers to strike anyone who tries to land without permission."</p><p>The group nods and Angelo continues.</p><p>"From last I checked. The guard compromises of Tiefling swordsmen and Duergar musket infantry. But I suspect they also have corpse jumpers and a juggernaut or two."</p><p>He then shows a detailed sketch of the gate.</p><p>"As for the gates they are hard to crack. Utilizing elven-grade rune locks with keystones, built to self-destruct upon its holder's death or when taken without permission, and protected against all but the heaviest explosives and lockpicks by ward runes. Also elven-grade"</p><p>They nod again and Erhardt asks.</p><p>"Then how are we going to breach the bastard?"</p><p>"Simple, in a way."</p><p>He then shows them a small, grey, brick with a slate etched with a trigger rune.</p><p>Erhardt iris shrunk upon seeing the brick.</p><p>"Yes, Dwarf. This is a c4 explosive, another marvel of your people. Which we bought from a few Volksgardians smugglers." Angelo replies.</p><p>"And from what we heard about it. It's one of the few explosives that can bust through elven warding rune without enchantment."</p><p>Erhardt nods as Angelo lays out the map of the castle.</p><p>"Once you get in you must quickly destroy the antenna controls at the fifth level but there will be, by old estimates, about two hundred guards, but there are secret passages, made by the ancestors to escape or send reinforcements, that will make it easier."</p><p>The rest nodded when Kurgren realizes something.</p><p>"Wait a minute. How do you know all this stuff if almost no one enters the fourth level?"</p><p>Angelo smiles.</p><p>"I guess Soloman didn't tell you about his past?"</p><p>The rest nodded, followed by Angelo sighing, and telling them to take a seat as he explains.</p><p>"It might be a surprise. But twenty-six years ago I, Soloman, and Wolfgang used to be the senate's royal guards."</p><p>He then waits a moment for them to get over the surprise before he continues.</p><p>"And for twenty years we protected senate Erold and his family. But six years ago a coup happened. Most of the peasants, and half the nobles, had disliked our king and his ancestor's laws giving equality to the nine races, the peasant as they saw the others stealing their jobs while the nobles hated being next to 'lesser races', but they were a minority without any military force to fight against the king. But then something happened."</p><p>He then takes a few seconds to compose himself and continues.</p><p>"Somehow those peasants and nobles had managed to convince most the guards to join them without our knowledge. And all of them then stormed to the castle. We, and the remaining hundred or so loyal guards, fought against the peasant mob as the king and his family, alongside four of our trusted guard and the advisors, including Bryan, quickly escape through the secret back exit. But then, after a few minutes of fighting, the remaining attackers retreated to our confusion. Only to learn that the royal family, the guards we posted, and half the advisors laid dead and the rest unconscious."</p><p>"Afterwards we investigated and, upon concluding that no one but the royal family, the guard and advisors wouldn't have known about the hidden exit, interrogate the advisors and executed one of them."</p><p>"It was then where the people, sans those biased, voted who to be the new king, and Bryan was chosen."</p><p>"At first we followed Bryans's orders. But when he began stripping the rights of the nine races, with most of the peasant and nobles accepting such laws, and opening a secret slave market. Soloman became suspicious and began to investigate deeper."</p><p>"Soon, thanks to Soloman, we began to see something was wrong, finding that most of the evidence made against the accused advisor was forged when lord Bryan began to bribe us to stop or else."</p><p>"It was then where Soloman quit and continues in secret, with most of the remaining guards either taking the bribe or continued. And wound up dead or abandoned it when they follow the new religion Bryan set up."</p><p>"And then one day he returned with ill news for us. Bryan has a daemon cult in the fourth level and is doing a ritual, which will, as of today, be completed a year later to open a Hellgate. And Bryan found out he gave us a choice. Forget anything about the demons and be given titles of lord or die. In the end, I pretended to forget, discreetly using a potion to nullify the spell he used to force those who accept forget, while Soloman and Wolfgang faked their death and formed the resistance. And began recruiting either slaves they freed, people from the second level, or getting outsiders to help. During which I helped by funding them, recruiting a few informants here to help, and buying equipment from here and deliver it to them."</p><p>A brief silence then fell as the rest absorb what he said and realize why Soloman fought so well. When Angelo resume about the plan.</p><p>"But, fortunately, you will have some help."</p><p>They then see an Elf and Goblin enters, wearing a simple maid and butler outfit.</p><p>"They are my trusted aides and spies. And they will guide you through the sewer and help you in a fight."</p><p>They briefly greet them, learning their names are Delphine and Haden, before Ardent and the group grab their equipment, changes, and readies for the mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 30: Through the sewers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurgren double checks his equipment's, making sure his gambeson and weapons are fully repaired from the previous battle, before look at the rest.</p><p>The rest of the groups quickly checks theirs, Erhardt carrying the bag containing Sofia and Soloman's equipment's along with a gambeson and mace with buckler for the survivor, as Delphine and Haden enter. Both wearing light blue gambesons with Delphine armed with a crossbow and a smallsword and padded stockings while Haden wore light crossbows on his backs with his belt sheathing a shortsword and dragon pistol, with padded leggings over his pants.</p><p>They then lead them to a small alley and opens the grate, telling them to go, and Angelo looks at them one more time and salutes.</p><p>All of them nod back and climb down where Haden tells them to follow him.</p><p>They quickly move through the sewer, Ardent casting Nightvision for him, the Elves, Zarad, and Louise, through the tunnel, silent except for a few squeaks of rats or the sound of rushing sewage, till Haden signals a halt near a turn.</p><p>"What do your dwarven eyes see?" Haden asks Erhardt.</p><p>Erhardt took pride in his night vision, which differs from Orcs, Goblins, and Vardskuls, where darkness is no different from bright and moonlight might as well be sunlight.</p><p>There Erhardt saw a gate at the end on a raised platform with five Tiefling swordsmen, wearing a hauberk with goggles, shield, and sword. Then behind he saw five Duergars armed with blunderbuss, falx, and cuirass.</p><p>Erhardt relays the information back and they quickly form a plan.</p><p>The aides and Solaina then pull out their range weapon and take aim as Louise cast the spell. While Kurgren and the group ready to charge.</p><p>"Domunus siluso."</p><p>A dome of silence then envelopes the area, by Kurgren's guess, and the aides' fire.</p><p>Each of the shots hit their mark, killing the Tieflings while producing no noise, and Kurgren, his group, and Haden, Piper, and Zarad, quickly charge while the Duergars are stunned.</p><p>Kurgren throws a sun bomb as Ardent cast a protection spell, stopping the light from blinding them, and charge. The Duergars and Tieflings staggering back or falling down.</p><p>Black and white blood paints the wall as Kurgren smashed the head of a Tiefling before swinging at a Duergar.</p><p>The Duergar staggered, his lower jaw flew off upon impact, before he pulled out his falx and charge, unfazed.</p><p>Kurgren quickly dodges a wild swing and swing at his arm, though only causing a deep bruise due to his underbody armor, when Haden quickly goes behind and stabs the Duergar shoulder joint, giving Kurgren time to pull out his pistol and quickly fires at the Duergar eye point-blank. The Duergar's brain and skull painted the wall behind before the body fell.</p><p>Erhardt then blocks and hooks another Duergar falx holding arm, then breaks it with a sharp bend, causing her to scream before throwing her down to the river, hitting the water as the heavy armor seals her fate.</p><p>Ardent parries the Duergar attack and knocks him off balance. Then retaliate with a slash to his face and Louise finished him with a firebolt.</p><p>They then check if anyone was injured before Erhardt pulls out the c4, cuts the pieces needed, and paste it on the gate joints then signals everyone to get back.</p><p>All of them then quickly walk back to where they came and, once ready, Erhardt pressed the detonation button.</p><p>With flying bits of iron, the gates burst open.</p><p>Louise then dispels the dome as all of them enter and climb up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 31: Shadows to Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia quickly sneaks behind the guard before grabbing him in a chokehold with a dagger to his neck.</p><p>In the last hour, she had explored the floor, trying to find the armory and the map, while eavesdropping patrols for clues.</p><p>She quickly pulls the guard to a corner and interrogates him.</p><p>The man quickly told her where the armory is an interrogation chamber being on the upper levels. Where she chokes him till unconscious, takes his keys, and hide his body.</p><p>A few minutes then passed before she reached the turn to the armory which station two guards armed with a pistol, sword, and hauberk without helmets twenty feet away.</p><p>She takes out a flashbang, pulls the pin, and, after a few seconds to concentrate, release the spoon.</p><p>She counts the five seconds till it detonates. Then throws when it reaches two. And charge upon the grenade's detonation</p><p>She quickly strikes both in the jaw with her cudgel. Then quickly open the door, bound and gag them, and drags them into the armory.</p><p>She then finds and dons a gambeson as close to her size and grabs the guard arming sword, as it was better than using a shortsword even if she was untrained in it, before taking their keys and locking them inside.</p><p>She then sneaked to the ground floor and look at her surrounding, she is in the wall corridor next to the sparsely patrolled courtyard when a guard suddenly burst out of the room next to her and ran towards her in a panic.</p><p>She, by reflex, sidestepped him and slammed her palm to his chin followed by knocking him down with a kick behind his shin.</p><p>She then unsheathes her sword when she heard the following footfalls and face her would-be attackers.</p><p>Only to look in shock as they enter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 32: Alarm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About an hour passed when the group reached the room that leads to the stairway leading to the ground floor.</p><p>They stop behind the unlocked door and, upon hearing a chatter, Haden asks Erhardt to use his ability.</p><p>Erhardt quietly slams his foot to the ground, using his seismic sense, and senses eight guards.</p><p>Louise cast another dome of silence in the room followed by the rest quickly killing them and, after looting for keys and ammo, hide the corpses.</p><p>They then climb up the spiral stairs before stopping near the trap door where Erhardt used his seismic sense again and, after sensing no one, climbs out.</p><p>Delphine quickly rechecks the map before all of them continue climbing the stairs before stopping at the door to the first level when they hear the chatter.</p><p>Erhardt then senses twelve guards where they prepare to ambush.</p><p>Louise then cast another dome of silence and Kurgren opens the door and throws a sun bomb, sending a blinding light upon hitting the roof, and all of them attack.</p><p>Kurgren punched at one of the guard's unguarded throat followed by shattering the ribs of another.</p><p>The surviving four then quickly draw their maces and retaliate, managing to nearly killing Haden with a blow to the head if it weren't for Ardent casting a barrier and causing a few bruises, but were killed with the last one retreating.</p><p>The group chases him, as he went out of the dome, only for him to turn around the corner when they hear a clonk.</p><p>They then turn around the corner and saw a surprising figure.</p><p>It was Sofia. Wearing an ill-fitting gambeson and wielding an arming sword.</p><p>"Sofia!" Piper and Zarad cried in joy and embrace Sophia who returns the hug.</p><p>"Not to ruin the mood. But we're in enemy territory." Kurgren interrupts.</p><p>The trio then nods and lets go where Piper signals Erhardt to give them the bag containing her equipment.</p><p>Sofia then went to an unoccupied room for about a minute before exiting back in her armor and stiletto.</p><p>Zarad quickly informs her that Wolfgang had commenced the breakthrough before all of them quickly sneak to the tower, fortunately having the secret tunnels to avoid the patrols, and climb up to the fourth level.</p><p>Only to find two stairwells with two signs pointing to the control room and interrogation chamber.</p><p>Ardent then leads them to the control room only for Sofia to stop him.</p><p>"The other room is holding, and torturing, ment- I mean Soloman and that survivor. We have to save them."</p><p>Ardent looks at her incredulously.</p><p>"We cannot. I understand that he's the leader but our goal is to stop that tower first. Or else risk the guards finding us out."</p><p>"No! We can't let him suffer longer, who knows what Bryan had done to him, and if they found us out when we stop the control, they will kill him and the survivors. Don't you knights have a vow to save the innocent. Or are you just a selfish man hiding behind honor" Sophia retorts.</p><p>Ardent grits his teeth with, for the first time Kurgren saw, eyes alight with anger.</p><p>"I may have sworn to help the innocent. But right now, in the greater picture, we have to shut that tower to stop Bryans's plan."</p><p>They then argue for a few more seconds before reaching a compromise and split up, Sofia with Zarad, Piper, Haden, and Delphine to rescue Soloman and the survivor while Ardent and his group stop the magic signal, and went their separate ways.</p><p>"I hope that stubborn girl does not jeopardize the mission and makes it safely," Ardent muttered under his breath.</p><p>They then reached the door to the room, at the end of the corridor. And with a few calm breaths, they ready their weapons.</p><p>Erhardt uses his seismic sense, only to look at them with a frown.</p><p>"The rooms too big to detect properly. I can only sense there's a second floor and about five Orc-sized figures."</p><p>"And there isn't a way for me to make a silence dome large enough to cover our sound."</p><p>"So, we have to go in loud?" Kurgren asks with a grimace.</p><p>Louise nods.</p><p>Louise then waves the signs of a flashbang as the rest readies.</p><p>Then opens the door as Louise fired and charge.</p><p>Kurgren pulls out his musket and fires at a stunned juggernaut, leaving a hole in his abdomen, before throwing it down and smash at his chest with his staff.</p><p>A crack rang as his staff bounced off, a fracture dampened to a bruise, before the juggernaut recover and swings his ax.</p><p>Kurgren quickly jumps back, the ax embedding and breaking the ground, only to feel a cut lashing from his back. And turns around to see a corpse jumper, a Drow with a white robe armed with two kukris.</p><p>The Drow then swings her kukris in wild abandon, laughing.</p><p>Kurgren quickly hops back and swings the other end of his staff to her knee, shattering it that a bone ruptured out of her leg, then broke off her jaw with a swing.</p><p>The juggernaut then pulled out his ax and charge.</p><p>Kurgren quickly braces and stabs the hole in the juggernaut's armor.</p><p>The juggernaut then grabs the staff and push inward, uncaring of the injury, before pushing the staff through him and closing onto Kurgren.</p><p>Kurgren then jumps back as ax glances off his armor, the left side of his chest splitting open and a rib breaks, before staggering and falling to his knees.</p><p>The ax began to drop onto him when Ardent intercepts and deflects the blow, sparks flying as the ax glance off his shield, and counter with a stab through his eye. Then heals Kurgren, who pulls out his staff.</p><p>Meanwhile, Erhardt took down a juggernaut, using his lower center of mass to throw the Urak onto her back followed by plunging his dagger through her throat, while Solaina quickly killed a few Tieflings with her musket before a juggernaut charged at her.</p><p>She quickly jumps back, the ax splitting the ground, putting her musket back, and unholster her mana pistols and fire. The first shot bounced off the juggernaut's shoulder, leaving a divot of molten iron where it struck, before jumping ten feet and firing in both directions, one to a Tiefling who pressed the alarm from the scaffold on the second floor and the other to the Urak head at full power. A roar echoing as the Daemon head was vaporized with nothing left but a bloody neck stump.</p><p>And in the aftermath, most of them panted.</p><p>"I'm down to half my spells," Ardent informs as he finished healing Erhardt.</p><p>They then quickly go to the control as the alarms blare.</p><p>And see the control lever guarded by a strong chi shield.</p><p>The doors quake as the soldier try to break through the lock and the barrier behind it.</p><p>Kurgren and Erhardt quickly tipped over a metal closet followed by Louise conjuring a pillar at the door.</p><p>"How long will it take Louise?" Ardent asked.</p><p>"Give me a few minutes."</p><p>Circles of magic forms around her and the device as she began to break the shield.</p><p>The doors then let out a crack of broken wood. And the pillar cracks.</p><p>Kurgren sees Ardent saying a prayer, a technique to calm the nerves before casting the spell.</p><p>"Oh, spirits of the veil."</p><p>Another pound against the door and the pillar began to crumble.</p><p>"Grant me your power to protect the frail and become their shield."</p><p>Another pound then shook the pillar. Then a few seconds of silence</p><p>Then a crash breaks it down and a juggernaut charge through.</p><p>"BRUNICE MINDRO!"</p><p>A loud crack then rang, and the juggernaut suddenly bounced back, flattening his allies following behind, and the brief shine from the impact showing a divine barrier.</p><p>Kurgren quickly charge. Smashing the juggernaut behind the barrier as the Tiefling sword infantry charges.</p><p>Erhardt follows Kurgren, unsheathing his dagger, and the both of them began stabbing at the Tieflings behind the barrier.</p><p>And after downing the fifth one they fall back. And two muskets infantry takes cover by the door and aims.</p><p>Solaina then moves forth, putting the tip of the barrel out of the barrier, and fires.</p><p>The shot strikes true as the second one fires.</p><p>Ardent cringed as the bullet hit the barrier, and Kurgren kills the other shooter with his musket and Solaina reloads. When juggernaut charges and Solaina fires.</p><p>The bullet bounced off the juggernaut's shield and she slams against the barrier. Causing it to bend and crack and leaving an opening for Kurgren to shoot her with his pistol.</p><p>Ardent fell to his knee, clenching his jaws like a bear trap, and Kurgren quickly holsters his pistol and pull out his bow.</p><p>Another juggernaut then crashes against the barrier. And with a yell Ardent removes the barrier and stands up. Kurgren quickly loosed his arrow, which snapped upon impacting the helmet, but staggered the Urak and Ardent stab his neck.</p><p>And four more musket infantry advance and fires.</p><p>Ardent quickly jumps in front of Louise, cracks echoing as the bullets bounced off his shield, while the rest dove to the sides.</p><p>Solaina then retaliates with another shot, incapacitating a musket infantry, when a Duergar knight, armed with a warhammer and shield, advance with a Tiefling halberdier behind who throws a flashbang.</p><p>Ardent quickly knocks the grenade back and the rest fires but to no avail as the bullets bounced off the Duergar shield. with the flashbang halting the Duergar and Tiefling for a second and Solaina fires, ending the halberdier with a headshot, before the Duergar charged and both knights clashed while Kurgren and Erhardt rush to aid.</p><p>Ardent deflects the first strike and slash at his head, and small amounts of blood fly out of the Duergar helmet eye before the daemon retaliates with a heavy swing, the hammer glowing black with a curse, to Ardents chest. Causing an echoing bang as Ardent staggered back screaming, the smell of burnt flesh coming from the stricken area.</p><p>The Duergar raised his hammer when Kurgren rushes behind him and smashed behind his knee, with all his strength, and smashed through the chainmail. The knee shattered to pieces as flesh and sinew exploded, causing the staff to violently vibrate upon impact, followed by Erhardt tripping him and stabs his chest three times through the armor gaps.</p><p>But soon more soldiers began to pour in and they ready.</p><p>When Louise went in front and does casting movements, moving in agile yet fierce punch and kicks as Kugren feels the area getting warmer and the soldier realized something and retreat, then punched with a yell.</p><p>"Iglio fumante!"</p><p>An arrow of fire then flew out of her fist, ripping a cavity of boiling blood as it passes through a soldier who didn't dodge, and when it reached the center snapped her fingers.</p><p>And the arrow exploded into a ball of fire, as those who couldn't escape are reduced to cinders.</p><p>She then switched to a low stance, sweeping her feet and raising her arms, then swings them to the ground.</p><p>"Teralam deral."</p><p>And the roof and walls collapsed and blocked the entrance.</p><p>Louise then fell to her knee, breathing fast, and said.</p><p>"It is done."</p><p>Kurgren then saw the transmitter off. And soon hears marching below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 33: Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia quickly moves down the hall, Piper, Zarad, Delphine, and Haden following behind.</p><p>They then stopped at a door and Zarad cast a spell.</p><p>"Venatus valuso."</p><p>The group then felt the air surround them in a mirage. Becoming invisible to the untrained eye.</p><p>They then quietly open the door and enters, Sofia looking through cells, of which only housed skeletons or recaptured slaves, while Delphine and Haden assassinate the few guards, much to the trio shock.</p><p>She then looked into the last cell and spotted the survivor from the siege and calls the rest.</p><p>Haden opened the door with the dead guards' keys and enters.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>The man then raised his head, revealing a lacerated face with a mouth of broken teeth and an eye swollen shut, in confusion before relief washed upon him.</p><p>The man then told that Soloman in the torture cells when the alarms suddenly blare and footfalls echo through the halls.</p><p>Delphine then quickly orders Zarad, Piper, and Haden to quickly get the man and slaves out of here while she and Sofia rescue Soloman.</p><p>The three then nods before helping the prisoners, Haden giving two vials of healing to ease the man's pain, and quickly exits as Delphine and Sofia continue onward.</p><p>They quickly climb up to the sixth level, sneaking past the running guards as the invisibility fades, where they see the door with two guards.</p><p>Both of them, using the seconds left on their invisibility, charge.</p><p>Sofia strikes the guard's head, stunning him, then chokes him with another hand till he falls unconscious. While Delphine swiftly plunges her stiletto into the other's neck.</p><p>Then she kills the unconscious guard, causing Sofia to recoil in shock, before asking.</p><p>"Why didn't you kill him?"</p><p>"B-because he was a simple guardsman."</p><p>Delphine sighs, wiping the blood off her blade and finding the keys.</p><p>"Trust me dear. One day you will have to kill to save someone. You should try to prevent it but be prepared to take a life. And these guards also work for tyrant meaning they most likely revel in hurting others."</p><p>Sofia gulps, afraid of Delphine's coldness, and helps look for the keys.</p><p>"But there are guards who are just doing their job and don't deserve death."</p><p>"Yes. There might be some but you can't take such risks in dire times." Delphine then found the keys.</p><p>Sofia then looks at her with shock and asks as she finds the right key.</p><p>"Has it become easier for you? Killing others."</p><p>Delphine eyes, and ears, lowered.</p><p>"No. It hasn't, I can still remember my first and the guilt that followed, but that reluctance means that I'm still human, knowing that I can still sympathize." She then unlocked the door and Sofia rushes in.</p><p>She then sees Soloman chained at the far end, sitting, and runs.</p><p>"MENTOR!" Then she stopped in horror.</p><p>Soloman's face and body were laced with long scabs and many black bruises and horribly emaciated with magic. But the most horrifying thing was his limbs.</p><p>Half of his right forearm and both his feet were gone. With his right eye showing only an empty socket without eyelids.</p><p>Soloman then looks up, scowling.</p><p>"Do with me what you want you bastard! Because I will never betr-" he then stops as he stares at Sofia.</p><p>Tears began to flow out of his eye and socket.</p><p>"Sofia? Is that you? Or is this a foul illusion by Bryan!"</p><p>"M-mentor I-I'm," tears began to flow from her eyes.</p><p>"I'M SO SORRY!" And hugs Soloman, crying into and soaking his shoulder.</p><p>Soloman then hugs her with his arm stump as Delphine unlocks the chain.</p><p>Soloman then smiles in relief.</p><p>"It's truly you. I'm glad that you're ok."</p><p>Sofia then let's go and stare at his eye.</p><p>"But what about you! I'm so sorry. If only I could have been here sooner. Or if I wasn't so damn stubborn!"</p><p>Soloman then rubs her back to soothe her.</p><p>"It's ok Sofia. Everyone makes mistakes. And as long they remember and learn it won't happen again."</p><p>Sofia then stands up, wiping her tears, as she hears footfalls echoing.</p><p>Delphine quickly picks up Soloman, giving him a tonic to soothe his pain and make him sleep, and takes two vials of silver liquid, invisibility potions, and pass one to Sofia.</p><p>"Can you take mentor without me? I have a score to settle."</p><p>Delphine looks to her with indignation.</p><p>"Are you mad! You're just a rookie fighting against one of the broken."</p><p>"But Bryan is still human. I just need to sneak upon him. And you know how good I am in that."</p><p>Delphine then began to protest. When the footfalls getting louder causing her to sigh and pass two grenades and three more potions, healing and two invisibility.</p><p>"Fine. But be careful! And the invisibility only lasts half an hour."</p><p>They gulped down the invisibility and quickly get out and split up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 34: Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screams began to fill Leona as the mob, consisting of the rebels and the enslaved nine races, Vardskuls, and the first and second level sympathizers armed with spears, daggers, and gambesons, charges through the street, killing the guards while taking losses.</p><p>"FOR LEONA!" Ignatz shouted as he ran behind them and they reached the blockade. Laying three lines of musket infantry alongside a phalanx two rank deep. And the muskets began aiming.</p><p>Delilah and her mages then moved forward. Doing the circle walking of wind magic and cast.</p><p>"Odagio!"</p><p>The bullets then bounced off the shields, only a few getting through and injuring a few, as the Vardskuls, armed with only an uprooted tree, charged forth and strike. A thunderous boom echoes as the phalanx held for a second, their shields runes cracking, before getting thrown back and gravity did the rest.</p><p>Musketmen quickly fire, barely slowing the giants or ran before being crushed to a paste under their foot.</p><p>The cannons then fired, four cannonballs killing a Vardskul, as the rest try to take cover, with some of their forces dead, before the mages retaliate. Sending magic missiles modified to knock them off the wall.</p><p>And with a thunderous crack the Vardskuls break down the wall and they quickly charged.</p><p>But before the guards could attack a quarter of their forces attacked them, being spies and sleepers in the third level, and the mob continues.</p><p>But when they reached the fourth level entrance Ignatz look back and saw the blood of the corpses suddenly circling. Then realized what it meant.</p><p>Ignatz quickly fires off his blunderbuss as corpsejumpers emerged from the portals, killing one and stunning the other for his warhammer to crush her head, as more began pouring out, their kukris slicing bloody swathes to the unknowing mob before retaliating.</p><p>The force quickly split, forced into a pincer when Drow withered, Duergar marksmen and juggernauts charged the front.</p><p>"HOLD FAST!" Wolfgang ordered as he fires his rifle at a corpsejumper, then pulls the lever to eject the spent casing and load another bullet, as he, Ignatz, and half their forces fight the corpsejumper. Preventing them from making a bigger portal for reinforcements.</p><p>The withered, Drow mages whose body withered to skeletal-like figures for their pursuit of power, then cast arrows of fire. Which Delilah and her mages block with another shield, causing explosions upon impact that destroyed each other, before Ekon and the more heavily armored mob charge.</p><p>Ekon then fired at a juggernaut at close range, the plasma melting through the armor, before slamming the molten barrel to his face and attacks the rest with the ax bayonet.</p><p>The battle dragged on, as allies and enemies fell, the Vardskuls trying to silence the wall defenses, as the cannoneers focus fire on them, as blood began to paint the road and houses go up in flames.</p><p>Another defense tower fell tower. As cannons are silenced then stolen. Until they reached the final wall</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 35: Bryan the Silverhand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clashing of weapons echoed as the group begins to fight their way out and reached the fork. The panic screaming of officers ordering soldiers to run and reinforce outside, drowned by explosions of cannons and spells, giving them relief.</p><p>Guards then pour into the corridor when a cannonball suddenly blasts through, letting out shrieks before it ripped them apart, shaking Ardent and causing the rest to back away or fall.</p><p>They then heard the mob and looked out, seeing them reached the fourth level, the thunder of guns and cannon filling the air, as they began breaking down the castle gate.</p><p>They quickly ran to the secret entrance when another cannonball struck and collapsed the corridor, separating Ardent and Kurgren from the rest.</p><p>"Keep going we'll find another way!" Ardent ordered before he and Kurgren began fighting their way to the stairwell.</p><p>They then ran downstairs and reached the third floor.</p><p>There they exited from the southwest to the balcony ring above the banquet hall, covered in silk rugs and polished wooden rail, and above a large chandelier held by chains. The stairs at the north. And they dashed.</p><p>When a juggernaut suddenly breaks through the door of the northwest exit.</p><p>Ardent saw as the daemon grabbed Kurgren as he charged before he could react. Then slammed through the railing and off the floor.</p><p>Ardent quickly dashed towards Kurgren and only managed to touch his shoulder with a finger.</p><p>But it was enough. And with the word in his mind yelled.</p><p>"Tutelere!"</p><p>Kurgren briefly shimmered, showing the thin layer of the barrier, before he fell and crashed onto the table.</p><p>Intense pain then surges through Ardent, as the magical feedback sends the pain from the impact, causing him to stagger.</p><p>Giving the juggernaut time to swing and Ardent raised his shield.</p><p>A loud clang, like that of bells, echoes as Ardent staggers back in pain. The Urak strike cutting through his shield and into flesh, stopping mere inches away from muscles, before swinging for a second strike.</p><p>Arden braced again, fighting against the pain by burning away his emotions, and barely deflects the second strike. Causing the ax to gouge out a chunk of the shield. And staggered again, barely able to concentrate, then charges as the juggernaut swings.</p><p>And with a crunch he swings his shield to stop the strike, shattering it in half. Leaving the Urak vulnerable as he sinks his blade through his eye.</p><p>Ardent then cast heal before stopping halfway. Feeling only a quarter of mana left.</p><p>He then dashed down and helped Kurgren up when a sudden flash fills the room.</p><p>And they could only gape in horror as he saw Bryan, the dagger of the broken, in front of the exit, a silver sword in his right hand pointing at Kurgren.</p><p>"So, you're the bastard that caused it all. A fucking half-breed."</p><p>Ardent quickly moves in front of Kurgren and raised the remains of his shield. And Bryan chuckles.</p><p>"Do you think that piece of scrap will stop me? A demigod. "</p><p>He then twirls his sword to a reverse grip.</p><p>"Normally I would have given you a choice to abandon this quest for riches.</p><p>He then slammed the blade into the ground.</p><p>"But we're already past that point. I am Bryan Nyo. Lord of the black daggers. And your fate is sealed. But take some pride for dying to me."</p><p>Louise, Erhardt, and Solaina quickly ran down the castle, meeting up Zarad, Piper, and the prisoners, then Delphine with the sleeping Soloman. And notice something.</p><p>"Wait a tick. Where's Sofia?"</p><p>Delphine briefly explained what happened before they reach the exit to the sewers. Delphine, Zarad, and Piper went out first with the prisoners and the trio follows.</p><p>When another cannon strike caused the exit to collapse and separated them.</p><p>Solaina quickly tells them to continue before she, Erhardt, and Louise reached the first level hall with six pillars. And saw Curtis.</p><p>"By Ragnaroks your end shall be here!" He bellowed before flourishing his estoc.</p><p>Louise stared back at him.</p><p>"Give it up Curtis. Your outnumbered and the battle is lost."</p><p>Curtis chuckled then smiles, showing his razor-sharp teeth.</p><p>"It may be so. But, until the gates break, I can take satisfaction in killing the three of you. And besides."</p><p>He then swung his arms in a circular motion, which Louise recognized as the movement of a fire spell as she saw red threads of chi coming out from his familiar and forming symbols. Solaina takes aim and Erhardt charged without knowing.</p><p>"I faced much bigger."</p><p>He then punched with one foot forward as Louise quickly drew the specific dispel sign.</p><p>"AGNI PESUL. GRENTA!"</p><p>"ESPALIA!"</p><p>A bolt of fire erupts from Curtis's fist as Louise cast. The dispel beam struck the bolt as it neared them.</p><p>A thunderous boom echoes as the bolt prematurely detonate. The force knocking back Louise and Solaina while the explosion struck Erhardt, burning half his body, and Curtis attacks the downed Dwarf.</p><p>Louise gets up and drew the initial circle with her wand. Causing small portals to the fae realms to opens as she draws out the five elemental threads and combines them to one spiraling strand at the wand tip and, like writing on parchment, drew the symbols needed for a magic missile, energy bolt, essence seeking, and five multiplies. Then activates it with the word.</p><p>"Magia igneel."</p><p>Five bolts then formed and fired striking Curtis before he could attack, staggering him and leaving long but shallow cuts and bruises on where it struck. Before he recovered and Louise concentrates on him and activates her time power.</p><p>"Revalio!"</p><p>Time then began slowing from her perspective before multiple phantasms of Curtis sprang out. Each representing what possible actions he would in ten seconds ahead.</p><p>She saw three. One killing Erhardt, the other has him charging at them, and the last have him pulling his right leg back to shoot a flaming blade, and now had to choose.</p><p>Slowly she saw him move to the motion of the phantasms. Waiting till one of the movements matched with only one. And then saw his right foot slowing going back followed by chi pooling around it.</p><p>She then stopped the spell, returning her perception of time, and yells to Solaina.</p><p>"Jump!"</p><p>And nary a second as he finished the movement, a roundhouse, and cast.</p><p>"AGNI CRESHIR!"</p><p>A crescent-shaped blade of fire then shot out from the kick arc towards them.</p><p>Louise ducks, thanking her shortness, and Solaina jumps as the crescent flew.</p><p>Curtis charged to Louise and Erhardt slowly gets up, regenerating new skin, and limped.</p><p>Louise pulls her cudgel and cast revelations on Curtis again as he readies to stab.</p><p>She moves back and deflects the strike. The force knocking her back.</p><p>She then raised her wand to Curtis, pulling strands of aether to the tip, and cast the few spells without symbols, and close her eyes.</p><p>"FLEUR!"</p><p>Curtis screamed as intense light burst from the wand. Stumbling back and clutching his eyes and Louise quickly ran away and Solaina fires an explosive round.</p><p>Curtis heard the bang and activates the powder cantrip, allowing him to see where the bullet is coming from the trail of fire and powder, and cast a shield, shaped like a bowl to redirect the blast. A thunderous boom echoed as Curtis gets blown onto his back before his vision recovered.</p><p>Louises then pulled chi of fire and draw the symbols, firebolt, spread out, and cone shape, then press her palm on the symbol.</p><p>"Agni eman."</p><p>A torrent of fire, thirty-foot-long, then spews from her palm before spreading into a cone shape toward Curtis.</p><p>But Curtis countered. Swiftly drawing symbols and saying a word Louise didn't know.</p><p>"Bersier."</p><p>A circle of magic, looking like a portal, then formed in front of him that absorbed the attack, causing his sword to glow red before he swung it back at them.</p><p>Louise and Solaina quickly dove to the side as a blade of fire flew from his sword. Before getting up and charging towards Louise.</p><p>Louise cast revelations again and saw four phantasms of Curtis next strike.</p><p>One at her right, two left but ones a feint to the right, pulling back then stabs, or a kick followed by a stab.</p><p>Curtis then stabs left and Louise readies for the movement to follow either three. Then Curtis and Louise charge, knowing that she has a window to strike.</p><p>But Curtis smirked.</p><p>"You sorcerers are so predictable."</p><p>Then deflected her swing and she remembered the rule of revelation.</p><p>That while it predicts your opponent's possible moves. It's doesn't predict it with someone intervening during the window.</p><p>Curtis then kicked her side, knocking her down, then activates the cutting enchantment on his sword.</p><p>Louise's eyes widen in horror as she saw the purple-coated blade moved towards her. Sending her flying into a pillar when it struck, cutting diagonally from waist to shoulder, her shriek echoed through the hall as pain wracked her, blood leaking out of her gambeson.</p><p>Solaina fires her elven dragoon pistol at full power, firing a gout of chi, only for Curtis to conjure a buckler sized shield of wind that blocks it before she jumped back.</p><p>Curtis jets forward, casting windstep to dash as fast as the wind, and throws another fire kick. Only for Solaina to dodge, dashing forward, and fires her second dragoon.</p><p>Curtis barely dodged, the blast singed his shoulder and neck, before Solaina backflipped away.</p><p>Curtis drew two symbols, using fire and aether, on his blade, one explosion connected to switch, and threw his sword.</p><p>Solaina sidesteps the blade, as Curtis expected, then snapped his fingers.</p><p>The aether symbol glowed and activated the fire rune, like pulling a trigger, causing the air to explode and expand outward staggering Solaina. The sword clanging against the floor.</p><p>Curtis then charged, fist raised and glowing with fire chi, but Solaina dodged, ducking from the foot-long gout of fire, and retaliates with a dragoon shot.</p><p>Curtis left shoulder burst in pain as the shot struck, sloughing off his skin till a red splotch of muscle remained. Yet Curtis bites back a yell, burning away his emotions and feeling of pain, and knees Solainas chest.</p><p>Solaina exhaled in pain, hearing the sickening snaps of breaking ribs. When Curtis grabs the collar of her gambeson and tossed her like a stone. Causing a dull thud as she hit the wall and fell unconscious.</p><p>Curtis then recalled his sword back to his hand, healed his shoulder, then raised his left hand to fire the coup de grace. When a gunshot echoed from behind and he turned, casting a shield that deflects the bullet aimed at his head before Erhardt barreled in, fully healed, with an uppercut.</p><p>The blow pushed Curtis back, blood dripping from his mouth, before he readies a punch, putting fire chi into it till none-mages see the red glow. But Erhardt quickly punched below his chest, at the diaphragm.</p><p>Curtis gagged as his breathing spasmed for a few seconds, causing the spell to fizzle out.</p><p>With gritted teeth Curtis retaliated and, flipping his sword to an icepick grip, slammed the pommel to Erhardt's head, letting out a clang as his helmet dents followed by a trickle of blood, then grabbed the pommel with his other hand and skewers Erhardt.</p><p>Erhardt gasped as it pierced through his chest. Slipping between the ribs and through his lung, before bouncing off the second bone cage guarding his heart, and out the back. Causing him to fall on his knees, his regeneration powers stabilizing him.</p><p>Curtis raised his free hand to cast the coup de grace when he heard the halfling.</p><p>"MAGIA PESUL!"</p><p>Curtis then saw a chi bolt flying towards him and missed. And saw Louise, barely standing with ragged breath.</p><p>"Was that all you could have conjured Halfling?"</p><p>He then saw Louise chuckling.</p><p>"It," she gasped in pain. "Wasn't for you." She smirked before fainting.</p><p>Curtis was briefly confused before he heard the doors cracked, having ignored the constant banging, and saw that the door lock was damaged. And swiftly pulls out his sword when the door breaks open in a shower of splinters.</p><p>Curtis quickly cast an aether shield, deflecting the few shrapnels that came at him, when a Vardskul barreled in and swung his club, a seven-foot tree.</p><p>Arcane sparks flew as the club hits Curtis, sending him flying onto the wall that it cracked before he fell on a knee and saw the mob streams in.</p><p>"FLUR LINDUS. GLODEN!" He yelled in panic.</p><p>A loud bang then echoed with a burst of light. Giving Curtis the window to grab his phylactery, a canister that has a one-use teleport to a designated position, and smashed it. Teleporting him to his second safehouse, but not before cursing at Louise.</p><p>The mob then recovered. The clerics running to the trio to heal them before a boom echoed and the room shook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 36: The Broken Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">A boom echoed as Kurgren fired at Bryan. Only to bounce off his wind shield, and quickly reloads, struggling with its right-handed design.</p><p>The clash of iron then sounded as Ardent blocks, and staggered back, before Bryan drew symbols with his off-hand, aimed towards Kurgren. Then push his fingers through.</p><p>"Eradius igneel!"</p><p>Red beams, thin as an arrow, flew from four of his fingers towards Kurgren.</p><p>Kurgren dodge, moving when Bryan finished the symbol, causing the beam to fly past before they hit the wall.</p><p>A dull thud boomed as it struck, each expanding into a sphere and vaporized the area, leaving four holes in the wall.</p><p>A keen ringing then echoes as Bryan parried Ardent strike, sending sparks as Ardent blade chipped, before casting another spell and charge towards Kurgren in a blur, like he teleported.</p><p>Kurgren fires again, only for Bryan to smack the bullet away with his silver hand, before throwing his musket towards him and rolls away. Then unsheathes his staff and pistol and fires an explosive round as Bryan cuts the gun in half.</p><p>A boom echoed as the force pushed Bryan, his shield spell stopping the damage, and Ardent charged behind.</p><p>A keen ring echoes as Bryan parries Ardent strike, cracking the knight's blade, then punched. A ringing echoes in Ardent ears as the strap broke and sent the helmet flying. Then jets forward, with a spell, into Ardent and slams him into one of the beams holding the above platform. Causing him to faint.</p><p>Kurgren finished reloading his pistol with another explosive round then noticed something.</p><p>Bryan is now far away from the exit. And with a distraction, he can escape.</p><p>The grip on his pistol tightened when he looked to Ardent, the unconscious knight. And heard his conscious.</p><p>
  <em>Run away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Save him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Run away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Save him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RUN AWAY!</em>
</p><p>Kurgren's breath quickened, feeling a diverging path. He should save him, as how he did. Yet it was foolish to save a stranger, especially against a monster such as Bryan.</p><p>Kurgren grip on his pistol faltered as he sees Bryan turning towards him. And he made his choice. And threw a flash disc. And with the distraction, he runs.</p><p>Only to hear a click as he neared the exit and look down. An arcane trap.</p><p>Light and wind blasted from the rune, covering his eyes as it pushed him back. Then he heard a movement before a flash of steel descends upon him.</p><p>A crack echoes through the hall as Kurgren blocked, his breathing erratic with Bryan's sword inches away from his eyes and pushed him back. Before Bryan laughed.</p><p>"So, the half-blooded bastard is a coward after all!"</p><p>Kurgren gritted his teeth, trying in vain to calm his breathing, and shift to a defensive stance. And Bryan charged.</p><p>A loud crack then echoed as Kurgren blocks Bryan's strike. And briefly staggered back by the force before Bryan swung again.</p><p>This time Kurgren saw a small cut on the staff upon the second strike.</p><p>His hands briefly shook as he blocked the third and fourth. Each strike pushed him back.</p><p>Soon sweat began beading down into his eyes and grits his teeth as he tries to keep them open despite the sting, as he saw his staff being slowly chipped away, the runes beginning to fade. Each strike pushed him back feet by feet until he was in the center of the room.</p><p>Then came a loud snap as Bryan's final strike came. Smashing Kurgren staff to pieces and slashing his forehead, knocking him back, and Bryan charge.</p><p>Kurgren dodged the strike, slamming his flash disc to Bryan's face, and runs.</p><p>Only for a missile to fly past him then explode. Kurgren yelled as the blast knocked him down and looked around.</p><p>And realized he was surrounded by a cloud of thick smoke. That he couldn't even see the exit. Only to hear footsteps behind him and unholster his pistol. Then an iron sword descends upon him.</p><p>A loud ringing echoes in Kurgren's ears Bryan's sword bounced off his vambrace and began punching back, only to hit air each time. His breath quickened as sweat-drenched him.</p><p>"BEHIND YOU!" He heard Ardent shout.</p><p>Kurgren looked back and saw a brief flashing of iron. Then the sickening sound of ripping flesh and snapping bones.</p><p>Pain surged through his back and collapsed with a guttural yell, nearly falling unconscious.</p><p>Then the smoke cleared, and he saw Bryan beside him, sword coated in blood, and tries to get up.</p><p>Only nothing happened. No matter how hard or fast he told himself to get up his legs refused to move. But he realized he couldn't even feel anything from his bottom half, only numbness. Then saw his pistol within reach and tried to grab it.</p><p>Only for Bryan to kick it away and stomp his hand and laughed.</p><p>"In the end, I really shouldn't have expected much of a half-breed." And aimed his hand over Kurgren head and large, visible, threads of red chi coalescing on his palm into a jet of fire.</p><p>"Pray that heaven allows your kind."</p><p>Kurgren tried to keep moving when he heard an explosion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 37: A Lords Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy steps deafened the halls as guards quickly ran to the entrance, drowning out the muffled steps of an invisible rogue.</p><p>Sofia dashed through the hall, having found the throne room empty, to the downstairs.</p><p>Then a snap of wood rang out as she reached above the dining hall and ran towards it.</p><p>And from there, at the balcony, she saw Bryan fighting against the half-Orc, and the knight on the ground, slowly waking up.</p><p>Then smoke briefly enveloped the half-Orc eyes before Bryan appeared behind him, the knight shouted, then Bryan struck him with a bone-crunching snap causing the half-Orc to crumble. Then aims the killing blow.</p><p>Swiftly she took out a grenade and looked around, the grenade blast will kill the half-Orc. Then saw the chandelier hanging above Bryan and toss.</p><p>And with a boom chandelier, but Bryan jumped away, and Sofia jumps. Then taps into her windborn magic to slow her descent and charge.</p><p>And with a metal crack, she plunged her stiletto into his chest, between the ribs, and in the lung.</p><p>"That was for Soloman. YOU BASTARD!" Then twist her stiletto and pull out.</p><p>Drops of blood fall out of Bryan's mouth. Before snarling and throws a punch. Only for Sofia to dodge and counter.</p><p>Sofia dodged Bryan's sword swing. Before a gust of wind struck and stagger her.</p><p>Her feet were then lifted off as Bryan grabbed her collar and threw.</p><p>Pain wracks at her as she struck the ground, dazed, before mist formed around her before drowsiness set in as she hearing Bryan laugh.</p><p>"It seems that I have to keep you on a tighter leash."</p><p>Sofia tries to stand. Yet her limb felt like lead and her eyes began to close, he cast a sleep spell.</p><p><em>"No,"</em>  she struggled to stand. <em>"Not. like. this..."</em></p><p>Then she heard an explosion, then a yell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 38: Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain. That was all Kurgren felt as he laid on the floor.</p><p>Slowly he felt his body weaken. Unable to even feel his legs.</p><p>He began cursing to the gods. His hatred of the world, of the people, if everyone who hated him because of blood.</p><p>
  <em>"Why must they keep taking away, haven't I toiled enough to survive with my mother. Why did I even follow that damned request in the first place."</em>
</p><p>And slowly he felt like stopping. To die free from the pain given to everyone. Then a voice rang out.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"You must be strong son. You must live for your mother."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>It was his father's dying words.</p><p>And with it, he clenched his hands and look around.</p><p>Bryan was at a distance casting something on his rescuer, oblivious to him. And began to crawl.</p><p>
  <em>"I won't die in this place. I must live for mother!"</em>
</p><p>Then he saw, a few feet away, his pistol and dragged himself towards it. Repeatedly telling himself. Channeling his hatred of the world and the love of his mother and Friga's family.</p><p>
  <em>"I must survive. I won't abandon mother. And I will take vengeance on the nobles!"</em>
</p><p>And, in trembling hands, he grabbed it and aimed.</p><p>From here he had a clear shot at either his outstretched arm or his body. Yet the chance to hit was slim as his hand repeatedly shook while beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.</p><p>Yet he grits his teeth, and with a silent prayer to Anna, he fires.</p><p>And with a great roar, his shot struck. Blowing off Bryan's hand.</p><p>Bryan recoiled and yell, clutching the stump, as his spells began to fade, as he saw Ardent slowly getting.</p><p>Ardent charged and stabbed Bryan, before his sword snapped halfway in, as the half-Elf got up.</p><p>And as Kurgren began to slip into unconsciousness he saw the both of them attack Bryan. When the half-Elf shoved a thing into one his wound and shouted something before pushing him back. Followed by a loud explosion.</p><p>Then he heard wood breaking saw Ardent running towards him shouting something as his vision dim to pinpricks of light.</p><p>Then darkness...</p><p>
  <b>Beep... Beep... Beep...</b>
</p><p>That soft sound pounded at Kurgren's ears as he woke up.</p><p>Slowly he shook off his headache and rubbed his forehead, only to feel a stinging pain and a bandage wrapped around it and looked around.</p><p>The beeps were on his left and he sat on something soft. Bright sunlight stung his eyes and the room was large. Before clearing his head and saw he was in a hospital with others.</p><p>Then he looked down and saw he was wearing a hospital gown and a pad stuck to his wrist leading to a monitor. From what he heard it uses divine magic to check on heartbeats, where the beeps originated. Then he heard a chuckle.</p><p>"By Agnes's hands you made it."</p><p>He then saw Ardent walked up with a big smile and sat next to him.</p><p>Kurgren looked to him before gripping his pounding head. Before recalling what had happened and questions began popping up.</p><p>"What happened? And how long was I out?"</p><p>"It was thanks to Sofia, the half-Elf, who saved us and defeated Bryan by shoving a grenade into his chest. And it's been two weeks since the battle."</p><p>Kurgren gaped and asked why.</p><p>"Because of the severity of your injury the priest had to cast hibernate, which accelerated your healing but puts you in a coma."</p><p>"But why must they cast such a-" He said before lifting his leg. Only to realized something.</p><p>His entire lower body felt numb. And even when he sees his legs he can't move them no matter how hard he tried. And his breath quickened, hearing the monitor beeping faster. And saw Ardent frowning, trying to compose the answer.</p><p>"When Bryan struck his blade had cut right through your spine. I tried to heal it quickly, but I only had enough mana to reattach the bones while Sofia's healing potions had managed to stop the bleeding. But it was a greater potion we found in your pocket, so pure that it glowed, that reattached your nerves. And with so many injured our healers were spread thin. Meaning that we couldn't completely heal your injury."</p><p>Kurgren gritted his teeth and tears well up before wiping it away. How can he help his mother if he can't even walk? He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, stay calm.</p><p>"Is there, at least, any good news."</p><p>Ardent then smiled in relief.</p><p>"Yes, there is. While we could not immediately heal your injury. That potion you held was able to repair any lasting fractures and nerve damage. With about four to six months of recovery and therapy, you can walk again without any lasting damage."</p><p>Kurgren then sigh then smiles, no matter how far he was Friga was always there to help. Before he saw Erhardt, Louise and Solaina come in, and after a moment of shock, ran towards him.</p><p>"By the five you finally woke up. You're a damn lucky bastard!"</p><p>"Thank the gods that the curtains were drawn."</p><p>"Meravilleux! It's great to see you made it mia mica."</p><p>Kurgren looks at them in confusion.</p><p>"Why did you come here?"</p><p>All of them looked to him in confusion before Ardent laughed.</p><p>"We all came here because we were worried for you."</p><p>"R-really?"</p><p>"Yes. Did you think we could abandon our friend?"</p><p>Kurgren hearts skipped a beat upon hearing what Ardent said. Even though they could have easily left him they chose to come for him.</p><p>"Thank you. But now what happens next."</p><p>Louise sighs.</p><p>"We don't currently know yet. Since it'll take a few more weeks of analyzing the Obrilon before we can move."</p><p>"So, we're stuck here?"</p><p>Ardent pats Kurgren shoulder.</p><p>"But on the bright side. You will have time to heal."</p><p>Well. At least he has someone to help him. Before Ardent told another news.</p><p>"But, on an uncertain note, we couldn't find Bryans's body."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"After he exploded a large fog suddenly came down which upon dissipation, we couldn't find anything. Not even a finger. Hopefully, it is just paranoia."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Epilogue: The Bloodknight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So that's what happened to Bryan?"</p><p>"Yes, it is sir," Mordriel said back to lord commander William, a noble of Byzalem and her leader after Nihalo's death, on one of the scrying mirrors. With two others connecting Adolphus and Balgoun.</p><p>"It was rather miraculous that we were able to reclaim his head and most of his upper body and right arm. And while it may take months he can be healed and rebuilt. But personally, I would have let him die."</p><p>"We all would Mordriel, slavers like him deserves to be enslaved to the mines and suffer what they brought onto others, but he still has his use. Much as I hate to say it."</p><p>"Agreed. Weren't it for his power in politics and assassination the coward would have been killed or enslaved by the Duergars. Though it angers me on why such a politically minded man to own a fucking slave network in the cities is beyond me, it's a miracle the Volksgard didn't know."</p><p>"Quiet you two. Until we achieve Nihalo's goal we can't insult fellow broken. Lest we get caught into a civil war like last time. And it's expected seeing how he joined the ranks out of greed and lust for power."</p><p>Mordriel began rubbing her temples, it was always a chore to speak to them.</p><p>"Besides that, I also heard that a half-Orc by the name of Kurgren currently has the Obrilon which is currently secured in Leona."</p><p>William sighs.</p><p>"And since almost all the black daggers are loyal to that silver-armed bastard we won't get reliable intel for the coming months. Seeing as the rest of us currently tied with our mission you'll have to stop them. Can I count on you?"</p><p>Mordriels sniffs, how dare he doubt her.</p><p>"Of course, I can sir!"</p><p>"Ok then. With it done we'll go do our work." And the mirrors briefly flicker before showing her reflection.</p><p>And with that done she turned around to look at the kneeling Curtis, half of his face now consumed by the curse.</p><p>"I'm impressed that you managed to save Bryan and run away after nearly escaping death Sigismund."</p><p>"Of course, milady. Forgive me for my cowardice."</p><p>Mordriel raises her hand to cast.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. For you'll be duly rewarded."</p><p>And swiftly she drew the glyphs with green chi, not even bothering to say the words for it was simple to cast with her skill, causing Curtis to seize up before floating. Barely going against the restraint. Then drew the second glyph and concentrate it on Curtis.</p><p>And soon Curtis shrieked in pain as his essence was drained bit by bit. Only to stop after a few minutes.</p><p>And in her off-hand was an orb of darkness, the same one Bryan forced Curtis to swallow before she destroyed it and let Curtis go.</p><p>Curtis fell to the ground before stumbling to his knee and cough. Before seeing the curse slowly recede back then disappear. Then mordriel walked towards him and transfer a part of her essence.</p><p>"It takes courage and wisdom to know when to retreat Sigismund. And it's fortunate that you know it."</p><p>Curtis quickly shifts to kneeling.</p><p>"Thank you for this mercy milady!"</p><p>Mordriel smiled.</p><p>"Get up and rest Sigismund, you need to recover those lost essences, and afterward report."</p><p>Curtis stands up and salutes then leaves. And with a snap of her fingers, her loyal soldier came.</p><p>The black knight, his body covered by a dark cloak and face masked, kneels in front of her.</p><p>"What is your mission milady."</p><p>Mordriel then gave him an orb which flashed the face of Kurgren, Ardent, Erhardt, Louise, and Solaina.</p><p>"This group currently holds the Obrilon. Your mission is to reclaim it. But try to not draw attention, or link it back to me, but anything else goes. Are you ready, Samson?"</p><p>Samson laughs before lifting his head, red eyes gleaming behind his visor.</p><p>"Don't worry milady. For you shall have it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>